If I Never Knew You
by Candid Ishida
Summary: A dark force threatens the Digital World, can the love of three Digidestined couples survive this trial? Taito , Takari , KenOriginal character Contains Yaoi
1. Boy Meets Girl

Chapter One- Boy meets Girl

  
  


The sun was setting on Odaiba school as Izzy and a young girl walked into the computer

room.

"And this, is the computer room," Izzy said. "I used to be in the computer club when I

went to school here."

The rays of light coming through the window reflected on her grey eyes as she looked

around at all the computers. She had long brown hair tied back with a bow and had on a green

school uniform like Izzy's.

"This computer lab is a lot bigger than the one in my old school" she said in her soft voice.

But as she looked around she saw a strange light coming from one of the computers. It

glowed blue and it was getting brighter.

"Izzy what's that? Is it a computer game?"

Izzy looked over at the computer and saw that the digiport was about to open. His face became panic stricken and he tried to rush her out of the room.

"Um, hey why don't we go to the library, it's right this way."

"No, I want to take a closer look at this computer." Before Izzy could push her out the door, the digiport opened and five children and five digimon fell out onto the floor.

The girl was stunned at what she saw. A pile of humans and strange looking animals had just tumbled out of a computer screen before her eyes!

"Izzy, is that a hologram?" she asked.

Suddenly a boy with brown hair and goggles stood up. He took a step towards her and shouted,

"Hey we're no holograms we're kids!" 

"Davis shut up!" said a girl with long pinkish purplish hair and a bandana. She stood up and grabbed his shoulder. She glanced up at this girl she had never seen before, and saw she had quite a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh eh.. hi my name is Yolei Inoue, and this is Davis Motomiya. I think maybe we're

going to have to explain a few things to you." Yolei laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

Izzy's eyes darted back and forth between the Digidestined and his new acquaintance.

"Oh, guys this is Jesi Junryou, she's a new student in my grade. And these are my friends,

Davis and Yolei, and they're TK, Kari and Cody," he chimed in.

But just as Izzy was talking, Jesi ran over to the small in-training form Digimon she spotted sitting on the floor. 

She picked up Demiveemon and looked at him.

"Oh these are the most amazing toys! They're so cute!" she said with delight.

"You're cute too." said Demiveemon.

"Oh and they can talk too! But how did you all come out of that computer?"

"Well," said Izzy. He pondered for a moment whether or not he should tell her about the digimon and the digital world, but considering Demiveemon has just ruined the whole stuffed animal excuse, he decided to go for it. "The thing is, they aren't toys, they're digimon."

"Digimon?"

They all sat down in the computer lab and Izzy explained the basics about Digimon. He talked all about the digital world, digivolving, and informed Jesi of the battle with Diaboromon that had taken place a few years earlier on the internet. Jesi was very amazed by the whole thing and when Izzy was finished she asked,

"Izzy, do you think I could go to the Digiworld with you?"

The Digidestined looked at each other for a minute and walked to the other side of the

room. They got into a huddle and began discussing the situation.

"Do you think we should let her?" said TK.

"We shouldn't let any strangers just wander into the digital world," the ever wary Cody responded.

"She already knows about the Digimon so what harm could there be in bringing her to see

it?" Kari said. 

They went back over to the other side of the room where Jesi and Izzy were waiting. Yolei walked up and addressed her.

"You can come to the Digiworld with us as long as you promise not to tell anyone about

it, not even your parents. But I suppose they probably wouldn't believe you anyway. Oh and one other thing, there is a possibility you would be able to enter the digital world."

"But, why not?"

"Well you see, not just anyone can enter the Digital world," Izzy responded. "You usually need to have a digivice, and I don't know of anyone going into the digital world without having one."

Jesi sighed and looked down at the ground. 

"But there's no harm in trying." Kari smiled and placed a hand on Jesi's shoulder. Jesi looked up at Kari and nodded happily.

She was delighted that they had decided to let her come. What a wonderful experience, to see a new world with new friends.

They walked up to the computer screen and Davis held his Digivice up to it.

"Digiport open!" As he said this, the computer screen lit up again and they were all

transported to the Digiworld. Izzy stayed behind in the computer room, as usual.

"Well there they go again."

  
  
  
  


"Spiking Strike!" yelled Stingmon as he destroyed another control spire.

"Good job Stingmon, you should take a break now." 

"Thanks Ken." said Stingmon as he started to change back into Wormmon. When he was finished de-digivolving, Wormmon crawled over and sat by his friend's side.

Ken stood on a rock and overlooked the landscape of the Digiworld. The sun was setting

in the Digiworld as well as the real world, and it caused everything to have an orangy glow.

"The Digital world is a beautiful place Wormmon. It's hard to believe a few days ago this

whole field was filled with control spires..." Ken trailed off.

"Don't get depressed again Ken." Wormmon said. He leaned against Ken's leg to try and comfort him and remind him they would always be there for each other.

Ken sighed as he sat down on the rock, placing Wormmon in his lap, and continued to watch the Digital sunset.

  
  


Across the forest, the other Digidestined had entered the Digiworld through a small TV screen. To their surprise, Jesi was still at their side.

Jesi's eyes were sparkling with happiness. She looked down at herself to make sure she was really there.

"I can't believe it, it actually worked!" Yolei said.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Jesi said happily. She gazed at the multicolored landscape unfolding around her. "Maybe I was meant to be here," she said to herself.

The group of six preceded to walk through the forest.

"Everything here is so lovely, it's a lot like earth too." Jesi said as she looked around the

forest. She walked next to Kari, who she had immediate felt a close bond with, like she knew they were going to become good friends.

"It is nice," said Kari. "I never really have much time to appreciate it."

"Why is that?"

"Well, there are these two evil Digimon named Arukenimon and Mummymon that we've

been having some problems with. They make digimon out of control spires and then attack us

with them."

"What's a control spire?" Jesi inquired.

"Well they're, hey that's one right there!" Kari pointed up at a large black tower. It rose up out of the ground like a skyscraper in the middle of a field of daisies.

Above them, Ken was still perched on the rock he had been on, looking out at the control spire field.

"Hey look there's Ken!" said Davis. "Hey Ken how's it goin?"

Ken turned around and saw the Digidestined. He smiled at his friend Davis. Ken stepped

down off the rock and walked over towards them.

"Hi Davis I was just--" Ken stopped short when she saw the pretty young girl who was

with the Digidestined. For some reason, she was the most wonderful thing he had looked upon for as long as he could remember.

Jesi stepped back and gasped at the sight of this dark but beautiful boy. He was tall and slim, with pale skin and navy blue hair. She was as hypnotized by Ken as Ken had become by her. As they looked into each other's eyes, the whole digital world seemed to disappear and all they could see was each other.

"Uh.. Hey Ken are you sick or something?" Davis interrupted.

"Ken this is Jesi Junryou, and Jesi this is another Digidestined Ken Ichijouji." Yolei said.

Jesi was mesmerized and only returned to reality when she heard his name.

"You're...Ken Ichijouji? Ken Ichijouji the boy genius?" she said, stumbling over her words.

"Well... I wouldn't call myself a genius," Ken looked down and blushed as he spoke.

"I saw you on TV once," she said. "I never thought I'd meet you."

Ken looked up again because he couldn't take his eyes off of this young stranger. From deep within him, he got a sudden urge, unlike anything he had ever felt before, and to Jesi's surprise he took her hand in his.

"Would you like me to show you some of the Digital world?"

Her eyes were opened as wide as saucers, and her face flushed red. In spite of this sudden feeling of attraction she felt, she managed to reply.

"I'd, love that." she said. 

"Hey yeah, Ken where were you planning on going?" Davis said.

"Davis!" TK whispered as he turned Davis away. "Can't you see they want to be alone?"

"Alone, why? Wait, you don't mean Ken, and her, and You don't think Ken likes her do

you?"

"Can't you tell?" TK said to Davis. Then he turned back to the others. "Hey guys, why

don't we all go...uh... destroy some more control spires for now?"

Kari looked back and forth between Ken and Jesi and quickly caught on to what TK was suggesting. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, right Davis?"

"Yes Kari, whatever you say," Davis said, feeling his knees go weak. He was such a sucker for Kari.

"Do you think we can trust her to be alone with Ken?" Cody said, eyeing their former enemy uneasily.

"Cody, you need to have more trust in Ken," Kari said. "He's one of us now. They'll be

fine."

The Digidestined and their digimon walked off to the field of control spires and began

with their work.

  
  


Ken and Jesi walked up to the rock where Wormmon was waiting. Ken suddenly realized he was still holding Jesi's hand and quickly let go, blushing furiously.

"Ken who is your friend?" asked Wormmon.

"Wormmon this is Jesi Junryou. She came here with the others."

"Pleased to meet you," Jesi said, and bowed politely to Wormmon.

"Pleased to meet you too," Wormmon answered, but then added, "Is she a Digidestined too, Ken?"

"No, just a visitor."

Just then an idea came to Jesi. She turned to Ken.

"Ken do you think I could be a Digidestined like you?"

Ken thought about that for a moment. He knew there were other Digidestined around the

world, what if she was one too?

"If you are you would have your own digimon. But maybe, maybe you haven't found it

yet."

"I hope I find my own digimon some day." she said hopefully.

Ken stood beside Jesi and they looked out at the digital world. He felt different around her than he had ever felt before, like a piece of his heart that had been emptied of all feeling was filling up again.

But then Ken noticed some commotion going on in the distance. The Digidestined were fighting something, but he couldn't make out what.

"Arukenimon must have gotten at another control spire!" Ken said, clenching his fist. "Stay right here, I'll be back. Come on Wormmon."

Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon and Ken climbed on his back. They flew off towards

the Digidestined to help them fight, leaving Jesi all alone.

She sat down on the rock and watched Ken fly away. She didn't notice the two figures

lurking in the trees behind her.

"Who could that be? A new Digidestined?" Mummymon said to Arukenimon.

"Well we can always find out." Arukenimon said. She grinned evilly and motioned

Mummymon to follow her.

Jesi heard a rustling in the bushes and turned to see what was causing it, but by the time she saw the two evil digimon it was too late. Arukenimon covered Jesi's mouth and dragged her over to their jeep. She threw her over the side and Jesi landed in the backseat with a thud.

Arukenimon and Mummymon hopped into the two front seats.

"Mummymon, lets go." 

"Anything for you my love!"

Mummymon started the jeep as fast as fast as lighting and the jeep began driving away into the desert.

"Mummymon!? You must be the evil digimon Kari told me about! Let me go!" Jesi

shouted. She sat up in the seat and glared at them.

"We don't have to do anything of the sort," Arukenimon said.

"If you don't let me go right now the Digidestined will come looking for me and find you!"

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for."


	2. You Can Trust Me

Chapter Two- You Can Trust Me

  
  


"Arukenimon's digimon seem to be getting tougher to beat," said Kari. She dusted herself and stood next to TK as their Digimon preceded to destroy the remaining control spires in the field.

"Yeah but where is Arukenimon? I haven't seen her at all," TK said. Kari's only reply was a shrug.

The Digidestined had just finished fighting 15 Tyrannomon made out of control spires. 

"So Ken do you want us to stay here so you can be with your giiiirlfriend?" said Davis as

he nudged Ken's arm with his elbow. 

A small "Mmph.." escaped Ken as Davis elbowed him and he felt his face turning bright red.

"Davis do you always have to be so annoying?" Yolei said, pushing Davis aside and standing in front of Ken. "We'll stay here Ken, see you later."

"Thanks Yolei. Come on Stingmon." Ken got on Stingmon and they flew back to the

rock where they had been standing.

When Ken got there, however, he didn't see Jesi. He looked around and saw three sets of

footprints in the dust.

"Oh no."

He walked through the bushes and saw the tire tracks of Arukenimon's car leading into the

desert.

Ken ran back to Stingmon and leaped onto his back.

"Ken what's wrong?"

"Arukenimon and Mummymon kidnapped Jesi. Quick, go back to the others."

Yolei looked up as the digimon were destroying a control spire and saw Ken and Stingmon flying straight towards them.

"That's strange, why is he coming back?"

Ken yelled down and Stingmon hovered overhead.

"You need to help me! Jesi's been taken by Arukenimon and Mummymon." he shouted.

The Digidestined got onto their Digimon and followed Ken across the field and into the desert.

Meanwhile, Arukenimon and Mummymon were standing with their captive at the top of a cliff. Jesi leaned over the edge and looked towards the canyon leading into the desert. It was the only way to get there from the forest area, and she noticed Arukenimon and Mummymon's eyes were also focused on the canyon entrance. Then she looked down into the huge hole in the ground at the base of the cliff. It seemed to be bottomless, and was so dark she couldn't tell if anything was inside.

"What's down there?" she asked the two evil Digimon.

"Just a little surprise for the Digidestined when they get here," Arukenimon replied.

Jesi remembered what Kari had told her about the control spires. 

"Oh no, there must be digimon down there waiting to attack the others." She bit her bottom lip and held back the tears she felt coming. "I've only been here for an hour and already I've started causing trouble." She looked down into the hole and strained her eyes to see what was there. Just as her eyes began to focus, Ken and the other Digidestined rode though the opening of the canyon on their digimon.

"Ken!" Just as she yelled Arukenimon covered her mouth.

Ken heard a voice and looked up at the top of the cliff to see Jesi being held by Arukenimon.

"She's up there!"

The Digidestined rode up to the huge hole in front of the cliff. They stood at the edge and

Ken yelled up to Arukenimon.

"Let her go right now you witch!"

Jesi then bit Arukenimon's hand and Arukenimon let go of her mouth.

"Ken! Look out it's a trap!"

But it was too late, just as Jesi yelled out her warning a giant swarm of Kuwagamon rose

up out of the hole. They formed a barrier between the ground and the cliff face like a giant net.

"Quick, DNA digivolve!" Davis shouted.

Stingmon and Exveemon DNA digivolved into Paildramon. Paildramon and the other

digimon began to fight the Kuwagamon. One by one, the Kuwagamon started vanishing as Desperado Blasters and Rosetta Stones smashed into them.

Ken looked up at the cliff and saw Arukenimon laugh as she and Mummymon dragged

Jesi into the forest behind them. Jesi's arms were flailing in every directing trying to break free. Ken didn't waste any time and started running around the hole to the side of the cliff, not even considering the battle raging above his head.

"Ken where are you going!?" shouted Yolei, but Ken didn't turn back, something was driving him on, preventing him from seeing the danger all around.

Ken reached the cliff and started scaling the side. When he managed to get to the top he

saw Arukenimon and her captive through the trees. He quietly ran ahead of them and then hid in

the bushes. When they reached the spot where he was he stood up quickly.

"Arukenimon!"

Ken surprised Arukenimon and Mummymon and they turned around to see who had sprung up out of the bushes. While Arukenimon and Mummymon were distracted Jesi saw her chance to escape. She elbowed Arukenimon in the side and ran towards Ken. When she reached him

Ken grabbed her hand.

"Run!" Ken and Jesi ran through the forest towards the edge of the cliff. Twigs snapped in Jesi's face and branches caught in her hair but Ken continued to pull her along, not looking back for a second. As they got closer to the edge and Ken still wasn't slowing down Jesi shouted to him.

"What are you doing? You have to stop!"

Ken looked back at her, "You have to trust me."

Just as she was about to reply, Ken jumped off the cliff taking Jesi with him. Jesi screamed and grabbed onto Ken's shirt as they plummeted towards the giant hole at the foot of the cliff.

"Paildramon!!" Ken yelled. Paildramon heard Ken's voice and saw the falling children. He

quickly flew through the swarm of Kuwagamon and got to them just in time.

Jesi and Ken landed safely on Paildramon's back. He flew to the ground and set them

down, then continued to fight the last few Kuwagamon.

Jesi stood on the sandy ground, shaking and out of breath. It took her a moment to gather herself. 

"Ken just risked his own life to rescue me," she thought. She could hardly believe what had just happened. She finally caught her breath and turned around to face Ken.

"Ken, you saved me."

As she said this she wrapped her arms around Ken and kissed him.

Ken was totally surprised, but for some reason he felt he had to wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him. Ken's very first kiss ended, and he finally realized that he was in love.


	3. Rescue at the Beach

Chapter Three- Rescue at the Beach

"Ok, I packed sandwiches, donuts, rice, some soda, and here's some candy for Wormmon. He does like candy right? I mean, all the other digimon do."

"I'll take that" said Wormmon as he started eating the candy.

"I guess he does." Ken said. Ken smiled as he looked at the huge picnic Jesi had put

together for them. "She's so thoughtful. There's just something different about her than any other

girl," Ken thought to himself.

They were on a sandy beach in the digital world. It was a warm afternoon and the digital

waves lapped up against the shore. In the past few days, Ken had insisted that the others bring Jesi with them when they entered the digital world. Without explanation (meaning Izzy couldn't figure it out) the digital world kept letting Jesi in, even though she had no Digivice.

The two had been spending a lot of time together, going for walks, having picnics, but even in spite of all this, Ken still felt very, very nervous.

Ken looked up and saw her smiling sweetly at him. 

"What is it?"

"You look cute in your bathing suit."

Ken felt his face turn red and he looked away. He wasn't used to being around a girl like

this. He had led a pretty sheltered life and until recently, his only real friend was Wormmon. Ken

looked back up at her.

"You too."

Jesi sat down next to him and handed him a sandwich. As they ate, she stared out at the

ocean.

"Ken, if I had a digimon what do you think it would be?"

"Well, there are thousands of types of digimon, so it's hard to say."

She sighed and continued to stare out at the sea. She imagined finding her own digimon. 

She wondered if it could be possible that she was Digidestined. She had been preoccupied with this thought since the first time she had entered the Digiworld. 

While Jesi thought, Ken summoned up enough courage to put his arm around her shoulder. She turned and looked into his blue eyes.

"It's a beautiful ocean isn't it. It seems to go on forever. This is the first time I've taken a

good look at it." Ken said as he stared towards the horizon.

"What do you mean? I seems like you would have been here many times since you're a

Digidestined."

Ken sighed and thought about all the time he had wasted as the Digimon Emperor. He

thought about all the digimon he had hurt during that time. Images of dark rings and control spires flashed through his mind. He felt so angry at himself, scolded himself for being such a fool. Why did it take him so long to realize how much pain he was causing? Sometimes he wanted to take that whip he had used to many times and use it on himself, wrap it around his neck and hang himself up by it, to just end it all.

"Should I tell her?" Ken thought. "What if she doesn't like me anymore if she knew what I

was? She couldn't possibly understand, no one does."

Jesi interrupted his thoughts.

"Ken, are there any Digimon in the ocean?" 

"Of course there are, just like on earth. There are many kinds of fish and other digimon."

"Are any of them dangerous?"

Ken looked down at her and then held her close to him.

"If there are, I'll protect you." Ken sighed. For some reason, despite all his pain, he was happy around this young girl. He wondered if she could mend his broken heart.

Meanwhile, three mysterious figures were watching from the bushes. They looked out at

Ken and Jesi and whispered amongst themselves.

"What.. are they doing? Are they kissing yet?"

"Shh.. don't be so loud or they'll hear you."

"That should be me out there with Ken. What does he see in her?"

Little did Ken and Jesi know, but Davis, Yolei, and Cody had been spying on them the

whole time.

"Who's dumb idea was this anyway?"

"It was yours Davis, don't you remember?" Cody said to Davis.

"Hey be quiet you two, they're talking again." Yolei hissed.

Ken had his arms around Jesi and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Jesi..."

"What is it Ken?"

"There's something I have to tell you." He paused for a moment. "You see, I haven't

always been like I am now."

Ken continued and told her the story of how he was the Digimon emperor. Jesi sat in the

sand and listened to his every word. She was amazed how someone as kind as Ken could have

been so evil.

"And so," Ken said as he finished his story. "I was surprised when I received the crest of

Kindness. I still don't understand...I don't think I deserve it."

"You deserve it Ken, more than anyone I know."

She wasn't mad? She didn't think he was a monster for doing such terrible things? 

"She's more accepting of me then I am of myself," he thought.

As Ken and Jesi sat on the beach Wormmon noticed the three Digidestined hiding in the

bushes. They didn't notice Wormmon walking up to them.

"Hey look I think they're gonna kiss now" Davis said.

"What are you doing?" Wormmon said to them

The three kids were stunned to see Wormmon and all fell over. Yolei grabbed Wormmon

and pulled him behind the bushes with them.

"How did you see us?" Yolei growled. She had her face pressed right up against Wormmon's and was glaring at him.

"Well you are just standing behind a little bush. Why are you spying on Ken?"

"We wanna see them kiiiiiiissing."

"Davis be quiet!" said Cody as he smacked Davis.

"Ow..."

"Well to tell you the truth Wormmon, I guess we are just little sneaks. We probably

shouldn't be here." Yolei said. She set Wormmon back down on the ground.

None of the Digidestined knew, however, that there were two more unwanted visitors on

the other side of the beach.

"Arukenimon why are we here? This didn't work last time."

"Quiet you fool. That girl is the key to getting the Digidestined. If we can get her they

will always come right to us and fall into our traps."

"But Arukenimon..."

"Quiet! This time I won't fail, I have the perfect plan."

  
  


"Ken do you want to go for a swim?" Jesi asked him and then waded into the water.

"Well um... sure."

Ken stood up and walked over to her. He managed to hold back a nosebleed when he saw the material of her wet bathing suit clinging to her body, exposing every feature. She splashed him playfully and Ken slowly began to calm down and relax. They were enjoying the cool ocean so much at first they didn't notice a low rumbling.

Jesi stood up in the water and looked around when she heard the strange sound.

"Ken, what's that sound? It sounds like an earthquake."

"I'm, not sure."

Just then a digimon burst out from behind the rocks on the side of the beach, which were

also in the vicinity of Arukenimon and Mummymon. It stampeded towards Ken and Jesi.

Jesi screamed when she saw the gigantic digimon rushing towards them, kicking up sand in ever direction. 

"Ken what is it!?"

"It's a Mammothmon! Wormmon, Digivolve!!"

Wormmon heard Ken's call for help and saw the stampeding Mammothmon. He ran out of

the bushes and began to digivolve into Stingmon. But as he was digivolving the Mammothmon

grabbed Jesi out of the water with its powerful trunk.

"KEN!!" 

Ken grabbed onto her hands and tried to hold on but the Mammothmon shook him off and

Ken landed in the sand. He looked up to see Jesi still reaching out to him as the digimon carried her farther away.

"Stingmon we have to go after her!"

Stingmon flew over but as he was about to pick up Ken he was stopped by another

digimon. A Shellmon burst out of the water and began to battle with Stingmon. 

"Stingmon!! Arukenimon must have done this!" Ken was filled with rage and started running

after the rampaging Mammothmon, but he stopped when he heard a voice.

"Veemon digivolve to, Exveemon!"

Ken turned to see Davis, Yolei and Cody on the beach and their digimon digivolving into

their Champion form.

"How did you get here?!"

"Well we were kind of spying on you, but now we're here to help" Yolei said to Ken.

Ken nodded, too worried about Jesi to be angry at them at the moment. He called to Stingmon and the green insectoid digimon flew over low to the ground. Ken leaped onto his back.

"Follow that Mammothmon."

They sped along and soon caught up to the Mammothmon.

"Fly alongside, Stingmon."

"Ken what are you doing?"

Ken jumped off Stingmon's back onto the Mammothmon. He could see Jesi still wrapped

up in the Mammothmon's trunk. She pounded against it, trying to get loose.

"Ken!"

"I'm coming." Ken slid down onto the Mammothmon's's head and reached his hand down.

"Grab onto my hand!"

She reached up as much as she could and grabbed onto Ken's outstretched hand. Ken

pulled will all his strength and Jesi was freed from the Mammothmon's grasp.

He pulled her up onto the Mammothmon's head with him, and never even lost his balance. Stingmon flew closer to the Mammothmon and Ken inched over towards him. He took Jesi's hand.

"You're not going to try to jump are you!?" She tried to pull away from Ken, afraid they were going to fall off and get trampled to death.

"You trusted me once, trust me again."

Ken put his arms around her and jumped off of the Mammothmon. They were caught by

Stingmon and the artificial Mammothmon continued to run off into the distance.

Stingmon set Ken and Jesi down in the sand and went to stop the Mammothmon before it

caused any damage. Jesi sat in the sand and began crying uncontrollably.

"Ken I don't think I should come to the digital world anymore," she sobbed.

He leaned over next to her, unsure what to do.

"Please don't cry! Don't say things like that, of course you should come to the digital world." He rubbed her back to try and stop her from crying.

"All I cause is trouble. If I stay here someone is going to end up hurt and I don't want that

to happen, especially not to you." She sniffed back more tears and rubbed her eyes.

"Arukenimon and Mummymon were causing trouble before you got here. Don't think for

a moment that it's your fault. Besides, whatever happens I'll always protect you."

At last she really stopped crying. She leaned over and pressed against Ken, with her head to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. 

They stood up and headed back to the beach where the others had been. When they got there they saw that Davis, Yolei and Cody's digimon had defeated the Shellmon. Arukenimon and Mummymon had made their retreat when they saw their plan was failing again.

"Thanks for your help." Ken said to the three Digidestined. "But why are you here?"

The three of them looked at each other and Yolei stepped forward.

"Well.. we were kind of spying on you."

"I see." Ken looked away from them. "I guess we should be going now."

Ken waited for Stingmon to return and then led Jesi away in the direction of the Digiport. They saw Jesi looking over Ken's shoulder and waving goodbye.

"I think we made him mad." Cody said.

"Well if you hadn't forced us to come here this wouldn't have happened Cody." Davis said with his hands on his hips.

"Davis it was YOUR idea, remember?"

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go back and make sure T.H. isn't hitting on Kari."

Cody and Yolei sighed and they walked along with Davis back to the digiport and headed

home.


	4. The Birds and the Bees

Chapter Four- The Birds and the Bees

The doorbell rang at the Ichijouji home a few days later. Ken's mother opened the door

and was greeted by a young girl she didn't know.

"Hello, I'm one of Ken's friends, is he home?"

"Yes he's here, come in please."

Jesi stepped inside and took off her shoes. She slipped on slippers and waited in the front

hall.

Mrs. Ichijouji was surprised to see a girl coming to see Ken. She walked into Ken's room

where he was sitting at his computer.

"Ken there is a friend here to see you."

Ken stood up and smiled. He walked out to the front hall and kissed Jesi when he saw her.

Ken's mother was twice as surprised to see this as she was to see a girl coming to see Ken. 

She walked into the living room where Mr. Ichijouji was watching television.

"A young girl just came to see Ken," she said to her husband.

"It's good that Ken is making new friends."

"But when he saw her he walked up and kissed her," she replied

Ken's father turned and looked a little surprised. Just then Ken walked into the room.

"Mother, father, may Jesi stay for dinner?" Ken said.

His parents looked down and saw that the two were holding hands. Ken's mother looked

at his father.

"Well, I guess it's alright for her to stay."

Ken and Jesi went to Ken's room and his parents were left alone. Ken's mother sat down

on the couch.

They sat in silence for a few moments, then his mother spoke.

"Don't you think Ken is too young to... be kissing girls?"

"Don't you remember when you were his age? He's fine."

Ken's mother sighed and then walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

In a little while the family and their guest were sitting down at the table eating dinner. Ken's

mother had realized it was good that Ken was making friends and was very happy for him. And

of course like any parent, Mrs. Ichijouji loved to talk about her son.

"When Ken was little he had this stuffed rabbit that he took everywhere with him, one day

he lost it and he began to cry. It turned out he left it in his laundry basket and it had been put in

the wash."

Ken groaned as his mother embarrassed him.

"Then this one time we were at the grocery store and Ken got lost in the frozen foods

section! He was only 2 and we went looking for him everywhere. Then we heard a call on the

loudspeaker that a baby had been found, we were so relieved!"

Jesi smiled at all of Mrs. Ichijouji's stories about Ken.

"And then on Ken's first day of school he was running down the sidewalk and he tripped

and fell. He landed flat on his back! The poor baby started crying. And to this day there is a scar

on his back where he fell. He was so cute when he was little."

"Yes he told me when I asked what the scar was." Just as she said that she realized her

mistake. Ken's mother and father stopped eating and looked at her.

"You mean...you've seen it?" Ken's father said.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. Then Ken stood up. 

"May we be excused?" 

Ken's parents said nothing. His mother looked down and continued eating. Ken left the

table and brought Jesi to his room with him. Jesi climbed up the ladder to Ken's bed and sat down next to Minomon, who had been sleeping there. 

"Ken I'm sorry, you're going to get in trouble now aren't you?"

Ken sat down backwards in his desk chair and rested his arms on the back.

"I really don't know what they'll say."

"I should go home."

"No you can stay here, it's ok."

Then Ken's father entered the room.

"Ken will you come out here for a moment?" Ken and his father left the room.

Jesi sighed and laid back on Ken's bed. Minomon woke up and sat on her stomach.

"Jesi what's wrong? Where's Ken?"

"I said something stupid and now he's going to get in trouble."

"What did you say?"

"Remember when we were on the beach? Well, I saw a scar on Ken's back and he told me

about it, then at supper his mother told the same story. Well.. I blurted out something about it

and now they're going to think that we... you know, did something, since we can't tell then we

were on a beach in the Digiworld."

"Did something like what?"

Jesi looked at Minomon for a second.

"Well, Minomon do you know about the birds and the bees and all that?"

"Birdmon and Beemon?"

"Um... why don't you just ask Ken about that sometime."

Then Ken walked back into the room. He climbed up the ladder sat down next to her.

"Did you get in trouble?" she said as she was sitting up. Minomon hopped off her stomach and sat down between the two of them.

"No, but they gave me a lecture. They think that we were doing something...inappropriate." 

Jesi sighed. Minomon looked back and forth at them.

"Are you two talking about birds and bees again?"

Ken and Jesi laughed. They spent the rest of the evening in Ken's room while Ken's

worried parents wondered what was going on from the living room.


	5. The Crest of Purity

Chapter Five- The Crest of Purity 

"I've never seen this part of the Digiworld before Ken."

"Me neither, it's nice here though."

Ken and Jesi were walking through the Digiworld. They came to a field of flowers and

Jesi sat down to pick some.

"Are the others coming?" she asked him.

"Yes they should be here in a bit."

Jesi looked out at the field and breathed in the fresh digi-air. As she looked around she

noticed a small creature sitting in the flowers in the middle of the field. She walked over and saw

it was a small blue digimon sleeping.

"Ken look, I've never seen a digimon like this before."

Ken went over to her and looked at the little digimon.

"I've never seen this digimon before either."

Jesi sat down next to the little digimon and patted it on the back. It began to stir and

opened its eyes. It looked up at her.

"Are you who I'm waiting for?" it said.

"Waiting? Well don't you know who you're waiting for?"

The little digimon looked upset. "I don't know. I've been waiting here since I was

Kytimon waiting for someone. Now I'm Bunilomon and I'm still waiting."

Jesi picked up the little digimon and tried to comfort it. But as she picked it up she saw a

small necklace around the Digimon. She took it in her hand.

"What's this?" Then the item began to glow. Ken looked at it in astonishment.

"It's a crest!" The crest began to glow more and more in Jesi's hands. It glowed until the

Digimon jumped to the ground and said,

"Bunilomon Digivolve to," The little digimon suddenly transformed into, "Flotsymon!"

Flotsymon looked up at Jesi. "You must be the one I've been waiting for! And if I

digivolved, that means I'm your digimon."

Jesi didn't know what to say. She looked down at the Crest in her hands.

"Well what's this then."

"That's your crest," the digimon said. "It's the Crest of Purity."

"The Crest of Purity..." Ken said. "But if you have a crest than where is your Digivice?"

Just then Flotsymon turned around and got something from where she had been waiting as

Bunilomon. She picked it up with her mouth and showed it to Jesi and Ken.

"It's a Digivice!" Jesi said. "It's like yours, except white."

"That's because it goes with your crest," Ken said. "Purity."

"My own digimon," Jesi's face was glowing with happiness. Since she came to the

Digiworld for the first time she had wished for her own Digimon, and her wish had come true. 

Jesi smiled at her digimon, Flotsymon. She was a catlike digimon with blue fur and yellow

stripes on her back. She had a fluffy tail, huge cat ears, and big sparkling Gatomon-like eyes.

"Ken, can you believe this? I'm really a Digidestined!" She put her arms around Ken and

he hugged her.

"Hey will you stop gettin all mushy over there?" Flotsymon said. Ken and Jesi laughed. 

Flotsymon introduced herself to Wormmon and they all walked back to the Digiport to see if the

other Digidestined had arrived yet.

They arrived at the digiport in the woods and found the Digidestined and their digimon

sitting around talking. 

Davis stood up when he saw the strange digimon. "Hey who's this?"

"Davis, Jesi found this digimon in the field and it turns out to be her digimon."

"HER digimon?"

Jesi held up her Digivice and crest. The Digidestined came over for a better look. 

"It's a white Digivice to go with Ken's black Digivice," Yolei said. "But what's your crest?"

"It's the crest of Purity," Jesi said.

Flotsymon walked up to Veemon. "So who are you? The leader of this group?" she said.

"You could say that," Veemon said proudly.

"Hey since when are you the leader?" Gatomon said.

"Well I'm Flotsymon, and you look like Veemon to me."

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"I could get to like this guy," Flotsymon said sultrily.

"You hear that Davis!? She likes me!"

"Hey we should show this to Izzy," Kari said, Izzy being the guru of all digital knowledge of course.

"Yeah good idea," said TK "He seems to know everything about the digital world."

The kids all went through the digiport with their digimon and arrived back at the school. 

Izzy was astounded when he saw the new Digivice and Digimon. Then he began his analysis.

"Well, it seems to me to me that Jesi must have had an experience relating to the digital

world three years ago, just like Cody, Davis and Yolei. But, that doesn't explain why she would

have a crest. It is possible that she was an unknown ninth Digidestined that had an experience the

same time as the original group. There are many possibilities."

"Well whatever happened it looks like she's one of us now," said Kari. Kari held Jesi's hands and the two girls smiled at each other.

"One of us..." Jesi thought. "A Digidestined."


	6. Truth or Dare

Chapter Six- Truth or Dare

  
  


"Mother may I go camping with my friends?" Ken asked his mother.

"Well when is the camping trip Ken?" She stood at the counter mixing ingredients in a bowl for dinner.

"It's this weekend."

"I suppose it's ok for you to go as long as there is adult supervision."

"Well... it's just going to be me and a few friends actually."

"Oh, well..." Ken's father walked into the room.

"Dear do you think Ken is old enough to go on a camping trip alone?" Ken's mother

asked.

"Of course, it will be good for him to get out in the wilderness with a few of the guys. He

needs to have experiences like that."

"Well," Ken contemplated whether to tell them or not. "There are going to be a few girls

along. But they're just friends."

Ken's parents looked at each other. It seemed like a long time before Ken's father said,

"How many girls?"

"Three girls, four boys. But the girls will sleep in a separate tent of course."

Ken's mother didn't seem to like the idea at all.

"Well I think Ken is a responsible boy," his father said. "He can go, as long as it's alright

with you dear."

"I'm ok with it..." Ken's mother did not look ok with it in the least. She was happy that Ken

was making new friends, but she wasn't sure about leaving him alone with girls all night.

Ken smiled and went into his room to start packing his gear. 

"Hey Minomon we're going camping this weekend."

"That sounds fun Ken!"

Later that night Ken went to sleep in anticipation of tomorrow's trip.

The Kamiya's car pulled up in front of Ken's apartment building early the next morning. 

Ken got in a greeted his friends. They continued to pick up Yolei, TK and Cody and reached the

campsite later that afternoon.

"Goodbye kids, have a good time!" Mrs. Kamiya said as she dropped the kids off and

drove away.

"A weekend without parents," Davis said. "This is just my kind of trip. Hey who brought

the portable refrigerator!?"

"Did we have to bring him?" Cody said.

They set up camp near the edge of the lake. One tent for Yolei, Kari and Jesi, and a tent

for Ken, TK, Davis and Cody. Of course all of their digimon came along too.

"Hey Gatomon, lets go catch some fish." Flotsymon said as she looked into the lake.

"Hey that sounds like a purrfect idea!" Gatomon said.

Later that evening, the Digidestined built a campfire and roasted marshmallows and hotdogs. Jesi sat next to Kari sipping some hot cocoa. Jesi leaned over and whispered in Kari's ear.

"So Kari, what's up with you, TK and Davis?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated," Kari said. "Davis has this really big crush on me."

"That's obvious enough," Jesi giggled.

TK eyed the two girls suspiciously from the other side of the fire. 

"I wonder what those two are laughing about?"

"But what about TK? I think he might have a crush on you too Kari."

"We have kind of a strange relationship," Kari replied. "He once told me he cares for me, but I'm not sure how he really feels."

"He doesn't share his feelings that much does he?" Jesi said, glancing over at TK.

Kari shook her head and popped a marshmallow into her mouth.

After sitting around the fire talking and eating for a few hours, the children got into their tents and settled down for the night. Ken laid in his sleeping bag wondering what was going on in the other tent. He thought for a long time.

"They're probably doing some girly thing, she wouldn't want to come over here. But

then what if she does..." Ken decided to get up.

"Hey Ken, where ya going?" Davis asked.

"Just to the girl's tent for a minute." Ken went to the girl's tent and came back a few

minutes later with Jesi.

"Hey, what's she doin here Ken? This is the boys tent." Davis said.

"Davis do you have a problem with her?" Ken said in an intimidating voice.

"Uh.. no" Davis rolled over and laid down.

"Ken maybe I should go back." Jesi grabbed Ken's sleeve and looked down at Davis.

"Don't worry about him."

Ken and Jesi laid down side by side under Ken's sleeping bag and went to sleep.

TK, Davis and Cody however, stayed up.

"Hey Cody, psst, what are they doing now huh?" Davis said.

"The same thing they were doing the last five times you asked me, sleeping."

"Well, when Ken makes his move, then we're going to see some action."

"Davis I don't think Ken is going to make a move," TK said. "Why are you so annoying

sometimes?"

"Why don't you stop trying to be the boss T.L.?"

"My name is TK! Can't you get that right?"

Davis groaned and rolled over. TK sat up.

"I think I'm going over to see Yolei and Kari."

"Yeah because you want to be one of the girls," Davis said under his breath.

Cody closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

"I hope I never become an agitated pre-teen."

TK got up and walked out of the tent. He went over to the girl's tent and could hear

Yolei and Kari talking.

"Hey mind if I come in?" TK asked.

"TK is that you?" he heard Yolei say.

"Yeah it's me."

"You can come in TK," Kari said. TK unzipped the tent door and walked in.

"So what are you girls up to?"

"Not a lot," said Kari.

"Hey I have an idea," Yolei said. "Now that we have another person lets play truth or

dare!"

"That sounds fun," Kari said.

"Ok, I'll go first. Hmm, Kari, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to stand on your head for as long as possible."

"Heh, ok." Kari stood on her head with her feet against the ceiling of the tent. "I think

the blood is starting to rush to my head!" 

TK felt the blood starting to rush to his nose as Kari's pajama shirt slipped down her stomach, almost uncovering her chest.

After a few minutes Kari fell over onto the floor. The three Digidestined laughed and now it was Kari's turn.

"Ok TK, truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess."

"Ok TK, have you ever read a dirty magazine?"

"Well..." TK hesitated.

"I think he has!!" Yolei said. Yolei and Kari burst out into laughter.

"Ok it did, but only once and it was Matt's I swear!"

The two girls giggled at TK.

"It's your turn now TK," Kari said when she was done laughing.

"Ok, Yolei truth or dare?"

"I pick Truth."

"Ok then Yolei, have you ever cheated on an exam?"

"Well... there was this one time."

"You mean the genius Yolei cheated?" Kari joked.

"Hey Ken's the genius, hmmm I wonder if he's ever cheated." Then Yolei asked TK,

"Truth or dare?"

"I choose dare this time."

Yolei looked slyly at TK. "I dare you," she smiled. "To kiss Kari."

TK looked at Yolei in shock. Then he looked over at Kari who was just sitting there, so

calm. He felt butterflies form in his stomach and he could feel his face turning red. Could his

dream finally be coming true? Was he really going to get a chance to kiss his secret crush?

"Well TK?" Kari said.

"Come on TK, you can do this," TK thought.

TK slowly leaned over to Kari. He felt like he was in a dream. Then, he moved his face

closer to hers, and kissed her. The kiss seemed to last forever.

"I can't believe this," TK thought. "I'm really kissing Kari."

Then TK broke the kiss. He leaned back and looked at Kari. She was smiling the sweet

smile she always had on her face. TK stared at her and cleared his throat.

"Kari, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

Yolei looked back and forth between the two. "I think I should leave now, see ya!" Yolei

walked out of the tent and zipped the door up.

"TK, what is it?"

TK was having a hard time getting the words out of his mouth, but in time he managed to

say what he had been wanting so say for such a long time.

"Kari I really like you. I mean, I don't just like you, I really like you. I've been wanting to

tell you for a long time but I just never had a chance. So, I guess, now you know."

"I like you too TK."

TK couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he really heard Kari say that?

"You... you like me too?"

"Of course, I mean I guess I've always had a little crush on you."

"Kari,"

"Yes TK?"

"May I kiss you again?"

Kari smiled. "Of course."

TK leaned over and gave Kari a kiss. They leaned back in the tent, and spent the rest of the

night together, leaving the other Digidestined to wonder just what was going on in the other tent.

  
  
  
  


It was morning. Ken and Jesi had taken a row boat out to the middle of the lake while

Kari and TK sat on the shore together.

Meanwhile, Davis and Yolei sat talking by the campfire. Yolei, of course, had opened her

big mouth and told the jealous Davis about TK and Kari's kiss. Davis of course, was angry.

"That T.F., if he can get a kiss from Kari then I can too!" Davis marched over to TK and

Kari.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Yolei called after him. Davis didn't respond.

"Hey T.R., I heard you kissed Kari last night? What makes you think you can move in on

my girl?"

"She's not your girl Davis!"

"Oh yeah?" Davis put his hands on the sides of Kari's face and kissed her. The kiss was

long and deep. When he stopped Kari stepped back in surprise.

"Hey Davis! What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my girl what else?"

This made TK so mad he hauled off and punched Davis. Davis wiped a drop of blood off his lip, and then stood up and punched TK back. Before long they were in a fist fight.

"You think you can kiss Kari and get away with it?" TK yelled as he hit Davis.

"Since when did you decide who Kari likes?" Davis said.

"Why don't we let this fight decide who Kari likes!?" TK yelled back at him

"Stop it, both of you!" Kari yelled. They stopped fighting momentarily. "Neither of you

can decide who I like, so stop fighting!" Kari stormed off.

"Wait, Kari!" TK called after her.

"Smooth move T.H." 

Kari sat down next to Yolei.

"I told Davis not to do that," she said, hoping Kari wouldn't blame her.

"I don't know what to do Yolei. I like TK and he likes me too. But Davis also likes me

and..."

"And what?"

"Well I hate to say this, but Davis's kiss was... amazing."

Needless to say, Yolei was surprised.

As this went on, Jesi and Ken were relaxing in their rowboat in the middle of the lake. 

"It's nice out here Ken, don't you wish we could stay here forever?"

"Maybe we can come back some other time, it is a nice escape from the city."

Jesi leaned over the side of the boat into the water. As she leaned forward Ken couldn't

help looking up her skirt. Then Jesi said,

"Ken do you think there are fish in this water?"

Ken stopped staring and moved over next to her.

"Probably, but I don't know how good a fisherman I am."

Just then Jesi slipped and almost fell into the water. Ken reached over quickly and caught

her.

"You saved me again," she said.

Ken just smiled and sat back down. Jesi moved over and sat down next to Ken. She

looked out at the water and then looked down at the oars.

"Ken, teach me how to row the boat."

"Well, ok. Well first you need to sit in the middle and put your hands like this, and hold the

oars out, here."

Ken placed his hands on her hips and sat her down in his lap. 

"Why Ken I never knew you cared."

Ken blushed, and then placed his hands over hers on the oars. 

"Here now just make a rowing motion like this." Ken began rowing but Jesi wasn't paying

attention, at least not to the oars. She had her head turned and was staring into his eyes. They

were like two blue abysses, so beautiful.

"Ken, did you know you have lovely eyes?" she said.

"No, I... never really noticed."

"Ken..."

Jesi slowly put her arms around him. She leaned him back in the boat. In no time, Ken

had forgotten all about his rowing.

TK sat on the beach alone, staring out across the lake.

"Why did I have to go and make Kari mad?" he said out loud.

"I'm not mad TK." Kari walked up behind him and sat down. "I just wish you and Davis

wouldn't fight."

TK sighed. He moved closer and placed his hand on Kari's.

"Hey Kari can I ask you a question?"

"What is it TK?"

"Do you think that people our age are old enough to... you know, make out?"

"I never thought about that before. I guess it depends on what you mean."

"Well, just you know, like second base stuff."

"I guess so. But what made you think of that?"

"I... don't know. Well I was just wondering what you thought. Matt does sometimes."

"Matt makes out? With who, he doesn't have a girlfriend does he?"

"Not really, just girls who think he's cool because he's in a band."

"You mean, just with any girl?"

"Well, I guess so. I guess it's a teenager thing. You don't think I'll be like that soon do

you?"

"Of course not TK, you are too much of a gentleman."

TK smiled, "Thanks Kari."


	7. Irresistable Ishida

Chapter Seven- Irresistible Ishida 

  
  
  
  


The telephone rang at the Junryou household. Jesi picked up the phone.

"Hello, Junryou residence, Jesi speaking."

"Hey Jesi it's me Yolei. Mimi is in town for the week and we were wondering if you

wanted to come for a girls night out with us. Sora and Kari are coming too."

"It sounds great, what time?"

"We'll come pick you up tonight at 6, does that sound good? We can walk there."

"Ok, but where are we going?" Jesi asked.

"We're going to Matt's concert! His band, The Teen-age Wolves, is playing at the school tonight."

"Isn't Matt TK's older brother?"

"Yes that's him, he sure is a hottie. Think TK only older, and sexier."

"Heh, ok that sounds good. I'll see you at 6."

"Oh yeah and wear something hot, we want to impress all the guys! See ya!" Yolei hung

up the phone.

"Something hot?"

At six the doorbell rang. 

"Coming!!" Jesi yelled. Her parents were out for the night. She ran over to the door and

opened it up. 

"Hi Jesi--wow." Yolei and the other girls looked to surprised to see Jesi's outfit.

Instead of her usual white dress and knee socks, she had on a tight, red tanktop and a

shiny, leather miniskirt.

"Wow I know I said wear something hot, but you're going to have boys chasing you down

the street!" Yolei said

"You really think so?"

The girls arrived at the concert early and stood near the front of the stage. More and

more people started to arrive and soon the place was packed. 

"Kari, what is Matt like?" Jesi asked.

"He can be a bit moody sometimes, but he's a really nice guy."

The spotlights went on, and the curtain opened up. Matt and the other three members of his band, Akira, Yutaka, and Takahashi, stepped out on the stage. While the other three were getting their instruments ready, Matt spotted the girls and leaned over the edge of the stage.

"Hey girls how's it going?"

"You look great Matt," Sora said.

"Don't I always?" Matt smiled and the girls all snickered.

"Hey Yamato, are we going to have a concert or are you going to stand around talking to your lady friends all night!?" Akira shouted.

"Hold your horses will you!?" Matt grumbled at Akira. "Sorry girls, gotta go." he winked and them and stood with the rest of the band. He picked up his bass and spoke into the microphone.

"Are you ready to rock!?" He yelled to the audience.

Everyone in the crowd screamed in reply.

"I can't hear you!" An even louder cheer emanated from the audience.

The show that night was amazing. The Teen-age Wolves were singing better than ever. Matt was so into his music as his voice left his lips. 

"You've gotta boy, 

You've got a girl

Sitting underneath a tree. 

They sit there everyday. 

And even though, you may think this is the way that things should be...

It may not always be that way.

You can't take nothin for granted.

You've gotta live life today!

I turn around, I can see what's behind me.

I turn back around, I can see what's ahead!

And If you don't believe I've been here all along,

Just turn around.. Just turn around."

Some girls in the audience screamed out Matt's name like he was a celebrity. Matt saw the girls in the audience getting riled up and decided to get them more excited. Matt unbuttoned his green jacket and threw it into the audience. Then he took off his other shirt and threw it into the crowd too. Matt's shirt landed right in Jesi's hands. 

"Cool you caught Matt's shirt!" Yolei said.

The concert ended and most of the girls went home. As Yolei, Kari, Sora and Mimi were

leaving, Jesi called to them.

"I'll catch up with you later!"

Jesi walked backstage and saw Matt putting some instruments away. She walked up to

him.

"Excuse me, Matt?"

"Hey there." he said in his ever so cool voice.

"I just wanted to give you your shirt back," she said, and handed it to him.

"Heh, that's ok, you're supposed to keep it."

"But, don't you want it back?"

Matt smiled and took his shirt back and put it on. "You know most girls would have kept

it. So what's your name?"

"Jesi Junryou. I'm TK's friend."

"Oh yeah, TK's mentioned you. You were with Kari and all the others, right?"

Jesi nodded.

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and then put another green jacket on over his shirt.

They walked outside together, Matt with his hands in his pockets, like always.

"So where are you heading?" Matt asked her.

"I live in the apartment building down the street, Odaiba Mansion."

"Do you know Izzy Izumi? He lives there."

"Yes Izzy lives next-door to me. He's in my class too."

"Izzy's a friend of mine too, I guess it's a small world. So, would you like me to walk you

home?"

"Sure."

Jesi and Matt walked down to sidewalk in front of her apartment building. Inside the building,

Izzy was busy working on the computer. He happened to glance out the window and see them. 

"I wonder what they're doing?" Izzy thought.

Jesi and Matt came to a puddle in the sidewalk. 

"I wish I didn't have to get my shoes wet," Jesi said.

"Here," Matt picked her up and carried her across the puddle.

Of course from inside Izzy's room all he saw was Matt picking Jesi up.

"Agh! What is he doing? Ken's not going to like this."

Jesi and Matt walked inside to Jesi's door. Izzy watched through the peephole in his

front door as they walked by.

"Would you like to come in?" Jesi said.

"Sure."

"He's going inside with her. I hope Matt doesn't try anything," Izzy said to himself.

Inside the house Jesi and Matt took off their shoes and put slippers on.

"Here Matt I'll get you a towel for those wet shoes."

"No don't worry about it."

"It's no trouble." She went to get something for him to dry his shoes off with after

walking through the puddle. She then went into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?"

"That sounds great."

Meanwhile Izzy was standing outside the door listening. Matt sat down on the sofa and

waited for the tea to be prepared. Suddenly Izzy had a sudden urge to sneeze.

"ACHOO! Oops..."

"What was that?" Jesi said. She walked over and swung the door open, hitting Izzy's

head.

"Oh Izzy I'm so sorry! But what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was, um, just coming to over, uh to ask if I could, borrow some sugar! Yeah that's

it."

"Well of course." Jesi walked into the kitchen again. When she had left the room Izzy

walked over to Matt.

"Hey, Izzy."

"Matt I just wanted to tell you not to--"

"Izzy how much sugar do you want?" Jesi called from the kitchen.

"Uh, one cup is fine! Now Matt I just want to--"

"Here you go Izzy," Jesi said as she handed the sugar to him. "Do you need anything

else?"

"Uh no, I'm fine, I'll uh.. see you later." Izzy slowly backed out of the room and then ran

down the hall. He went into his apartment and closed the door. "Great... I didn't get to tell Matt,

and now what am I going to do with all this sugar?"

Inside Jesi's apartment Jesi served Matt some tea and donuts and they were sitting on the

couch talking.

"So you're friends with TK?"

"Yes and all the other dig-- I mean and all of TK's friends." Jesi didn't know Matt was

also a Digidestined. Just then Jesi heard a scratching coming from the door in her room.

"I'll... be right back." She stood up and opened her door a crack to see Flotsymon sitting

there waiting.

"Were you going to leave me in here all day?"

"Sorry I can't let you out, someone is here."

"But I'm hungry! I want some cat food." 

"I'll get it for you later." But Flotsymon had pushed by her and was running to the

kitchen. Matt looked surprised.

"Is... is that a digimon?"

"I sure am, pleased to meet you, I'm Flotsymon. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go eat

my supper."

"You know what digimon are?" Jesi said. "Oh wait, I guess you would since TK is your

brother."

"And besides that," Matt added, "I'm also a Digidestined. My digimon's Gabumon."

"You are a Digidestined too? I guess it really is a small world."

"By the way," Flotsymon shouted between bites, "You got an e-mail from Yolei."

"Oh I'll go check it. Matt would you like to see my room?"

"Sure."

Jesi walked into her room and looked at Yolei's e-mail. Behind her Matt was closing the

door but she didn't see him. Then Matt sat down on her bed.

"What's the e-mail say?"

"She just wanted to know if I got home alright," Jesi said.

"Hey why don't you come and sit down?" Matt said from her bed.

She sat down next to him, never suspecting what he was thinking.

"So what grade are you in Matt?"

But instead of answering, Matt leaned her back onto the bed and started kissing her. Jesi

pushed him off her and shot up out of the bed.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled

"What? You invited me into your room so I thought you wanted to fool around. That's what usually happens when a girl brings me home after a concert."

"No I was just being polite!"

"Oh, hey I'm really sorry. I guess it's hormones or something."

"It's ok."

But Matt stood up and put his arms around her. She tried to push him away but he

wouldn't let go.

"But we can if you want." he said.

"No, Ken wouldn't want me too."

"Ken Ichijouji? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Well... not officially."

"Then what's the big deal?"

Jesi hesitated. Then, whether it was the fact that Matt was incredibly hot, or whether it

was hormones, she didn't know, she allowed Matt to lay her down in her bed.

Matt unbuckled his belt and threw it on the floor. Then he took off his jacket and shirt as

well. He pulled the blanket over them, and things went from there.

Ken stood outside the apartment door and rang the doorbell. He could hear Jesi from

inside the apartment.

"I'll be right there!"

Ken saw the door open and Jesi standing behind it. Her hair was down and her shirt was

untucked.

"I've never seen you with you hair like that before," he said.

"Oh, I always wear my hair like this at home. So why did you come over so late Ken?"

"I just wanted to say hi."

"You came all the way here just to say hi?" Ken noticed she was sweating nervously.

Then Ken saw Matt walking out of Jesi's room. As he walked into the living room he was

buttoning up his jacket.

"Hello Matt."

"Hey Ken. It's getting late, I should be going." And with that, Matt left and strolled down

the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

"What was he doing here?" Ken asked.

"Oh nothing, just visiting."

Then Flotsymon, who had been sleeping on the couch, woke up. "Hey Jesi you and Matt

were in there for a long time, what were you doing?"

Jesi didn't say anything and she turned away, but she could feel Ken staring at her.

"He was in your room?"

Jesi didn't answer.

Ken walked into her room. He saw her comforter and sheets crumpled up on the bed. 

Then he looked down and saw Matt's belt lying on the floor.

He walked into the living room.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's...mine."

Ken wrapped the belt around her waist and turned her so she was facing him.

"It doesn't seem to fit you."

She knew she couldn't fool him, she didn't say anything.

"What were you doing!?" Ken yelled.

She turned her head away from him and remained in silence. Ken grabbed her face and

turned it so she was looking into his eyes.

"How could you?" Ken's eyes filled with tears and he walked out of the room. He

slammed the door behind him.

"Ken wait!" 

"What was that all about?" Flotsymon said.

Izzy got up when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Jesi standing in the

hallway with tears streaming down her face.

As they sat on Izzy's bed she told him what had happened. Then she broke into tears

again and Izzy held her as she cried into his shirt.

"Izzy what have I done?"

"Don't worry, Ken will forgive you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

She hugged Izzy and stopped crying.

"My family's taking a trip to the hot springs in the mountains this weekend. Why don't

you come with us?" Izzy said.

"That would be nice." she answered. "I guess I need some time away from it all to

think..."


	8. Kasurymon's Arrival and Ken's Forgivenes...

Chapter Eight- Kasurymon's Arrival, and Ken's Forgiveness

  
  


Izzy sat in the hot spring and leaned back with his hands on the back of his head.

"What's she doing in there anyway?"

"Probably making herself beautiful," Flotsymon said. "It's a girl thing"

"Oh Izzy!" Jesi walked out of the cabin and waded into the hot spring. She had a pink

towel on and her hair was up in two buns.

"Um you look nice."

"It's just a towel Izzy." Jesi sat down next to Izzy and relaxed.

"I wonder what Ken's doing right now." Jesi sighed.

"Try not to worry about it," Izzy said. "You wouldn't want to develop wrinkles would

you?"

Jesi smiled and started to wade out into the middle of the hot spring. She didn't notice her

towel had gotten caught on a root by the side of the spring. As she stood up and walked her

towel slowly slipped off into the water.

"IZZY!!!!!"

"Agh!" Izzy stood up and grabbed her towel but he tripped and fell into the water, right in

perfect view of her under the water. Izzy shot up.

"Eh heh! here's your towel!" Izzy handed it to her as his face turned bright red. He slapped his hands over his nose to keep blood from spurting out all over the place.

Just then Izzy's computer started making a beeping sound.

"Sounds like I have an e-mail."

"You brought your computer with you?" 

Izzy dried his hands off and opened up his mail program.

"Of course. Uh oh, this is urgent. It's from Kari. It says they need you in the digital world."

"What? Does it say why?"

"No it just says to come quick."

"Come on Flotsymon, but wait, I can't go in a towel."

"Tell me, have you gone back to the digital world since you got your Digivice?"

"Well, no not yet."

"Well when you go to the digital world your clothes should change."

"How does that happen?"

"I'll theorize about it to you later, but for now, hurry up and go!"

Jesi held her Digivice up to Izzy's computer screen.

"Digiport Open!" The digiport opened up and Jesi and Flotsymon were transported to the

digital world.

  
  
  
  


Jesi and Flotsymon came though the digiport and were in a forest in the digital world. Jesi

looked down at her clothes.

"Izzy was right, my clothes did change." She was wearing a white dress with a large belt

and her hair had two bows in it. She also had long white gloves on, and knee high white boots.

"We need to find the Digidestined," Flotsymon said.

"Right."

They walked through the Digiworld looking for them.

The Digidestined however, were a distance away looking for someone else. Ken and

Wormmon had been kidnapped by Arukenimon before Wormmon had a chance to digivolve. By

the time he got the chance, he had been injured and was too weak to. Ken and Wormmon were

helpless.

"Don't do this Arukenimon! You've already failed enough, what makes you think you're

going to beat us this time?"

"Good things come to those who wait little boy." Arukenimon said with an evil smile.

"Do you see anything Exveemon!?" Davis yelled as he and Exveemon flew through the

skies where Ken had disappeared. 

"Maybe if you moved your hands off my eyes I could Davis."

"Oh sorry."

Kari and TK met up with each other on the ground.

"Did you find anywhere that they could be TK?"

"No, Arukenimon must have really planned this one out well."

Meanwhile, Jesi and Flotsymon were wandering through the forest.

"I wish we didn't have to walk all the way," Jesi said.

"Yeah I'm starting to get a cramp in my paw."

"Can't you digivolve into something that can fly?" Jesi asked.

"I don't know I've never tried before."

Then Jesi saw something through the trees. She pushed her way through the branches

until she came to,

"Flotsymon look, a cave. I wonder what's in here."

"Well let's find out."

They walked slowly into the cave but could barely see. Then Jesi heard voices coming

from deep inside the cave. They walked closer until she could make out what they were saying.

"You won't get away with this Arukenimon."

"Oh we'll see."

"That's Ken!" Jesi crept closer until she could see Ken and Wormmon chained up, being

guarded by Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"How dare they..." Jesi walked around the corner and shouted. "Arukenimon!"

"Jesi!"

"What are you doing here girl?" Arukenimon said. "How did you find us?!"

"I'm here to save Ken."

"Ha! How could a wimp like you hope to defeat us? You're defenseless." Arukenimon

laughed.

"Think again. Flotsymon, now's the time to find out if you can digivolve!"

Flotsymon began to feel a rush of energy surging through her. She was digivolving!

"Flotsymon digivolve to," Flotsymon began to change and became, "Kasurymon!"

Flotsymon changed into a beautiful angel-like creature with metal rings around her wrists

and ankles, and long blue hair the color of Flotsymon's fur.

"Even so," Arukenimon said, unimpressed. "How do you expect to fight the both of us?"

Arukenimon and Mummymon changed into their true forms and began to attack

Kasurymon.

"Kasurymon no!" Jesi looked over at Ken and Wormmon.

"Jesi come let us loose, we might be able to help!"

Jesi ran over to Ken but before she could get there she was stopped by Mummymon.

"Snake Bandage!" Mummymon's bandages wrapped around her so she couldn't move. 

"Now now, I couldn't let Arukenimon's little prize get loose now, could I?"

"Let me go!!"

Arukenimon was still fighting with Kasurymon. Kasurymon pushed Arukenimon back and

shouted.

"Crystal Glisten!" A large ball of sparkling light came from Kasurymon's hands and

blasted into Arukenimon.

"Quick Kasurymon, free Ken!"

Kasurymon fired another blast at Ken and Wormmon's chains.

"Crystal glisten!"

Ken and Wormmon broke free and their chains rattled to the floor.

"Wormmon, you have to digivolve!"

"I'll try Ken, Wormmon digivolve to," with a lot of effort Wormmon managed to

digivolve to, "Stingmon!"

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon yelled. He drove his spiking strike into Mummymon and he

released his hold on Jesi.

"Get up you fool!" Arukenimon yelled.

"I can't Arukenimon," Mummymon was too weak to fight.

"I'll do it myself then!" Arukenimon attacked Kasurymon and fired her huge sticky web at her/ Kasurymon became caught in Arukenimon's tangled web.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon lunged at Arukenimon and she was thrown back against the

wall.

As Arukenimon laid there she realized, as strong as she was, she couldn't fight against

two champion digimon. She grabbed Mummymon and bolted quickly out the front of the cave.

"I'll get you next time you Digidestined!!"

Kasurymon and Stingmon changed back into Flotsymon and Wormmon.

Jesi sat on the floor of the cave, exhausted. Ken kneeled down next to her. Flotsymon and Wormmon moved next to their Digidestined partners.

"Are you ok?"

"Ken...I'm so sorry!" She grabbed Ken and pressed close to him. "Can you ever forgive

me?"

At first Ken was shocked, then he placed his arms around her. "Promise..." Ken said,

"Promise you'll never leave me."

"Oh Ken," Jesi reached up and kissed Ken and held onto him tight. "I promise."

Ken and Jesi sat together in the cave for a long time.


	9. The Power of Love

Chapter Nine- The Power of Love 

"Spirit Needle!"

"Arukenimon why don't we just go on a nice vacation or something?"

"I want to Digital world to be mine, and I won't stop until it is!"

"But Arukenimon..." Mummymon whined.

Arukenimon was busy creating a new digimon. The strongest one yet. She added control

spire after control spire. Forty, forty-one, forty-two. Soon 50 control spires and been put

together to form a powerful digimon.

"Powerful enough..." Arukenimon said, "to destroy the Digidestined once and for all."

  
  


Ken and Jesi sat on Ken's couch watching television. In the past few weeks, they had

grown closer than ever and Ken's mother was now happy to see Jesi at the door every afternoon.

"Oh, at first I was nervous but I'm so happy Ken has a girlfriend." His mother said to

Ken's father. "He's growing up so fast."

Jesi rested her head on Ken's shoulder as she sat with his arm around her. 

"Jesi, don't you get tired coming all the way to Tamachi everyday?"

"No, I don't mind."

"How about tomorrow I come to your house instead?"

"Oh Ken that's a wonderful idea, you can meet my parents and I'll make supper for you."

"That sounds nice, Let me go ask my mother" As Ken got up he saw Minomon motioning

him to come into his room. He walked in and looked over at the two digimon.

"What's wrong?" 

Flotsymon was sitting on Ken's bed.

"You have an e-mail." Flotsymon said.

"Sorry we read your mail Ken," Minomon said.

"It's from Davis, 'We need you in the Digiworld right away, bring Jesi, It's an emergency'"

Ken looked up from his computer. "This doesn't sound good." Ken walked into the living room.

"We need to go to the digital world right away."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but it sounds bad."

Meanwhile in the Digital world things weren't going so good for the Digidestined.

"Static force!!" Silphymon yelled.

"It's no use, we can't fight with only one DNA digimon!" Davis yelled.

The Digidestined were on top of a skyscraper as they watched their digimon fight the most

powerful digimon Arukenimon had created, DarkSkullMeramon. He was bigger and stronger

than Skullmeramon, and was ruthless since he was made out of control spires. He was nothing but a mindless killing machine, whose only goal was destroying the Digidestined.

The digimon tried their best to fight but couldn't stand up to DarkSkullMeramon without

help. The digimon's attacks just seemed to bounce off him, and when they went in for a direct hit, they were batted away.

"I hope they get here soon..." TK said. TK stood close to Kari as they watched their

digimon fight.

"Hey look!" Yolei yelled. "Here comes Ken and Jesi!" Yolei pointed up at the sky as

Stingmon and Kasurymon flew down towards the building with their Digidestined.

"We're here." Ken said as he stepped down.

"What is that!?" Jesi yelled as she saw DarkSkullMeramon. 

"It's DarkSkullMeramon," Kari said. "Arukenimon's newest creation, he's the most

powerful one yet."

"We better help," Kasurymon said. Stingmon nodded.

"It's time to DNA digivolve!" Davis yelled, "Exveemon!"

Exveemon flew over to Davis and he and Stingmon began to DNA digivolve.

"Exveemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA Digivolve to, Paildramon!"

Paildramon and Kasurymon went and began to fight DarkSkullMeramon. DarkSkullMeramon began having trouble against the digimon now. They began to circle around, attacking from every angle. He felt his outer shell started to break away, and his control spire interior began so show in a few places. Desperate to destroy the Digidestined, he changed his focus of attack. DarkSkullMeramon turned towards the helpless children standing only a few dozen meters away.

He fired a huge blast of energy at the roof of the building. The digimon tried to stop him

but could do nothing.

"Watch out!" Cody yelled. The Digidestined tried to run, but it was too late. The blast hit

the roof and rubble flew everywhere.

"Ken!" 

Ken turned when he heard Jesi's cry but only to see her get thrown off the side of the

building.

Jesi's breath caught in her throat, and she watched Ken disappear from view as she fell down and down, past the side of the roof.

"JESI!" Ken ran through the debris to the side of the building. He looked over the side to

see Jesi laying on a balcony a few floors below. She was motionless.

Ken ran to the door on the roof leading downstairs. As he ran down the stairs he couldn't

stop thinking of how he had lost his brother, and how he had almost lost Wormmon. When he

reached the balcony he collapsed at the sight of Jesi's seemingly lifeless body.

"No, please no." He bent down and put his ear to her chest.

"She's still alive," Ken picked her up and began walking back towards the stairs.

"Ken!" TK ran down the stairs to Ken. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"I don't know, but she's still alive. We need to get her to a safer building."

"Ken, you're hurt."

Ken looked down and saw the rip in his shirt and the large cut in his arm. He hadn't even

noticed it.

"Here let me carry her," TK took Jesi out of Ken's arms and walked with him. They

walked away from the battle to another building in the city. They went inside and found a bed to

lay Jesi down in.

"It looks like her leg might be broken or something," TK said.

"I wish one of us knew something about being a doctor..." Ken said and he sat beside the

bed.

"Wait Ken, one of us does!"

  
  
  
  


TK and Joe ran towards the room where Ken was waiting patiently with Jesi.

"I'm glad you could come Joe, we really need your help!"

"I'm always there for a Digidestined in need."

Ken sat beside Jesi's bed and watched her.

"This is all my fault..." Ken thought to himself. "Why did I have to create those control

spires? Everything bad that happens here is my fault somehow..."

"Ken! We're here!" TK rushed into the room with Joe close behind him. "I better go back

up there in case they need me," TK said.

TK went back to the find the other Digidestined.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ken asked as Joe examined Jesi.

"We'll it looks to me like her leg is broken, it's not too severe, but it will take a while to

heal. I need something to make a splint out of."

"I'll find something." Ken walked quietly out of the room to search for something. "Why

did I have to cause all this?" he thought. "It's all my fault..." tears began to roll down Ken's

cheeks.

Ken walked back with two pieces of wood to use as a splint. As Joe put it on, Ken

continued to sit by Jesi's side.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well you shouldn't move her until she wakes up and--"

"No I mean, when we go back to the real world how are we going to explain how Jesi's

leg got broken? And what about any injuries the others have?"

"Um, well I don't know."

"We'll have to stay in the Digiworld until she gets better." Ken sighed. "Why isn't she

waking up?"

"Well, I can't tell for sure. We really need to bring her to a hospital." Joe knew from experience that Ken was about to snap any second.

"How can we explain this!? Am I supposed to tell her parents I let her fall of a building?"

"Ken, it's not your fault, you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down!? This is all my fault! I end up hurting everyone I love, It's my

fault!" Ken ran out of the room and out into the city, the whole time the same thought kept running through his head, "It's my fault."

Ken stopped in the middle of the street. He looked towards the battling digimon, then in

the other direction.

Ken stood in the street for what felt like an eternity. 

"Fight or flight?" Ken thought long and hard, whether to run away from his problems, or

face them.

Ken turned and ran towards the fight. He dashed up the stairs, skipping steps along the way. 

He reached the roof and saw the Digidestined standing on the top of the building.

"Ken! What happened to Jesi? Is she ok?" Yolei said as she ran up to Ken.

"Tell your digimon to back off." Ken said.

"What?"

"This is my fight, tell them to back off!"

"Ken! You can't fight them by yourself!" TK said.

"No matter how strong you think you are Ken you can't fight DarkSkullMeramon alone." 

Cody said to him.

"Wait Cody," TK said. "Sometimes...You need to take things into your own hands." How ironic that TK was remembering when he stood up to the Digimon Emperor. Anger was so overpowering, but sometimes the power could be used to overcome evil when nothing else would work.

TK called to Angemon, "Angemon stop fighting!"

Yolei was hesitant, but she and Kari called back Silphymon. TK looked at Cody, and

Cody finally called back Ankylomon. Ken stepped up to the edge of the building.

"Hey Ken what about--" Davis said.

"Step back Davis."

"But," Davis stepped back as he saw Ken's crest start to glow. Today, anger was on Ken's side.

"Paildramon!!" Ken's crest began glowing more and a pink beam of light shot out of it

towards Paildramon. He was filled with energy like never before.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon's attack broke through DarkSkullMeramon's outer shell completely and revealed his control spire core.

"I won't let you win Arukenimon!!" Ken screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Desperado Blaster!" 

The blast shot into DarkSkullMeramon, and blasted him to pieces. Paildramon changed

back into Leafmon and Chibumon. Ken let out the breath he had been holding, and collapsed onto the roof of the building.

  
  
  
  


The Digidestined walked into the room where Joe was waiting with Jesi. Ken sat back

down in the chair next to her bed.

"Joe, why isn't she awake yet?" Yolei asked.

Joe stood up and walked over to the others. "I really can't tell. She needs to go to a

hospital but..."

TK walked over and sat next to Ken. "Ken she'll be alright, you just need to have hope."

Ken looked up at TK and smiled at him through his tears. "Thanks TK."

"I guess Ken has a heart after all..." Cody said to no one in particular.

Yolei stood next to Cody. "A heart of stone could never cry like that."

Then of course, Davis interrupted, "Hey Ken, why don't you just kiss her to wake her up?

Ya know like Sleeping Beauty?"

"Davis! Do you always have to say stupid things at the wrong time!?" Yolei yelled at him.

"Wait, Yolei it's alright," she heard Ken say. Yolei turned around and looked at Ken.

"He's only trying to help." Then Ken leaned down over Jesi's face. He gave her a small

kiss, but nothing happened. Ken leaned down and rested his head and arms over her, and sobbed.

But just then he heard a small sound. He looked up and saw Jesi starting to stir, then she

opened her eyes.

"Ken?"

"Jesi, you.. you're awake, you're alright!"

"I think now would be the time to make a silent and unnoticed retreat." Joe said.

"Exit, stage left." The Digidestined crept out of the room.

"Ken, my leg hurts."

"It's broken, you fell off the roof during the battle."

Then she sat up quickly, "The others, are they alright!?"

Ken laid her back down on her pillow. "They're fine, just scrapes and bruises."

Then Jesi saw the cut on Ken's arm. "Ken, your arm, it's bleeding."

Ken looked down, "I know, don't worry about it."

But Jesi sat up and took a ribbon out of her hair. She bandaged Ken's arm up and smiled

at him.

"There, good as new." She brushed a strand of hair out of Ken's face and stared into his

lovely blue eyes. 

Outside the door, the Digidestined where talking.

"The last time I saw Ken so upset was when he thought he lost Wormmon." Yolei said.

"He's such a caring person," Kari said. "It's hard to believe he was once the Digimon

Emperor."

Cody sat and thought about everything that had happened.

"I guess the kind Ken is the real Ken after all, but how could he be if he hurt all those

digimon?" he thought to himself. Cody still had doubts about Ken's true personality, but they were

starting to fade. "Maybe...I should start trusting him."

"Hey you know what?" Davis said. "After all this I have something important to say."

"What is it Davis?" Kari said.

"I'm hungry!" The Digidestined all fell out of their chairs.

All the little digimon bounced up and down, "We're hungry too!"

"Come to think of it, I'm hungry too," TK said.

"Me too," said Cody.

Yolei's stomach growled, "Me too, in fact I'm starving!"

"Let's all get something to eat." Kari said.

"Are you coming Joe?" Yolei asked him.

"No, I need to get back to the real world. I kind of left in the middle of a Math test and

my teacher's going to wonder why I've been at the bathroom for about an hour."

"You should get back before they file a missing persons report." Cody said.

The Digidestined laughed and went to get some food.

  
  
  
  


"Those stupid Digidestined!!!!!" Arukenimon screamed as she and Mummymon marched

back to their car. "Don't they ever give up!?"

"Oh Arukenimon you're so beautiful when you're angry."

"Shut UP!" Arukenimon smacked Mummymon in the face.

"We're just like a married couple," Mummymon sighed from the ground.

They got into the car and began driving away from the city.

"I need to find a way to get rid of those stupid Digidestined. I need to think up a really

evil plan, something so evil...I can't even think of it!"

"How can you think up something if you can't even think of it?"

"Just shut up and drive."

Mummymon and Arukenimon sped away into the distance as Arukenimon sat and thought

how she could get rid of the Digidestined and make the digital world hers.


	10. The Dream

Chapter Ten- The Dream

  
  
  
  


Jesi sat in bed with a cast around her leg. Ken was by her side as he had been everyday

since they came back from the digital world.

"Ken you don't have to come over every day you know, it's such a long trip."

"Don't worry about it, I want to come."

Ken and Jesi sat close to each other.

"I wish I could go outside, I've been in my room too long I'm getting tired of it."

"Then come on."

"But, Ken I can't go outside like this."

"Yes you can, come on."

Ken took her hands and helped her up out of the bed. He let her lean on him and they

went out onto the balcony. Jesi leaned on the railing and looked out at the city.

"It feels good to get outside."

Ken sat on the railing and leaned back..

"Hey, I'm falling!" he joked.

Jesi pulled him back onto the floor and smiled.

"There, I saved you."

Ken leaned down and kissed her.

A sudden breeze blew and gave Jesi the chills. She held her arms around herself.

"Ken lets go inside, it's cold."

Jesi turned around to lean on Ken but instead he picked her up and carried her inside. He

sat her down on the couch and sat next to her.

"Ken, you're so sweet."

Ken leaned her back on the couch and kissed her again. Meanwhile Flotsymon and

Wormmon were sitting in Jesi's room watching.

"Wormmon have you ever kissed another digimon?"

"No it's hard to kiss someone when you have no lips and a sideways mouth."

"Do you think if two Digidestined are in love their digimon are too?"

"I don't know, Ken's never been in love before."

"Well Davis has a crush on Kari and Veemon has a crush on Gatomon, so maybe that's

true."

"Maybe..."

Flotsymon leaned over and kissed Wormmon, as much of a kiss as a cat can give. 

Wormmon's green face turned red.

As Ken and Jesi sat on the couch, the phone rang. 

"I'll get it for you," Ken said. He got up and answered the phone. "Junryou residence. 

Oh hi mom, uh huh. Well... Ok"

"What did she want?" Jesi asked.

"I have to go home, I'm sorry. I'll be here right after school tomorrow."

Ken put his coat and shoes on and smiled as he walked out the door with Wormmon.

"Bye Ken." Jesi sighed and laid down on the couch. "He's just so sweet, and his smile..." 

Jesi fell asleep on the couch.

  
  
  
  


Ken woke up early that morning. He stepped down off his bed and looked outside. It

was raining again. Such a dreary day, he could barely see the city through all the fog. Ken

changed into his clothes, very depressed. But when he saw Jesi's picture on his desk he began to see things more clearly, and everything seemed a little brighter.

Jesi woke up and looked at her alarm clock. She was late again. She got up and got

dressed quickly. She rushed down the street in the pouring rain and arrived at her job at the

market. Her boss was not pleased to see her late at all. As she went to work she wished the day

would end so she could go home. The phone at the store rang. When she answered, Ken was on

the line, and things didn't seem so bad.

Jesi arrived home at the end of the day. She opened the door to her apartment, soaking

wet. She looked up and Ken was sitting in the living room waiting for her. She smiled and

greeted him, and all they could see was each other. They went into Jesi's room and closed the

door, Jesi and Ken leaned back on the bed, and soon her wet clothes were on the floor.

Ken sat at the table doing his homework. His mother walked into his room to put his

clean laundry away. As she walked out she bent down to pick up a pen on the floor. She opened

Ken's desk drawer to put it away, but found something else. She picked it up.

"This is.. This can't be Ken's! He's too young." She put it back down in the drawer and

walked into the kitchen. "Ken come in here."

Ken walked with his mother to his room. She had a troubled look on her face but he

didn't know what could be wrong. The she showed him the drawer. 

Ken could feel his heart beat inside his chest when he saw what his love had given him and

he had hidden in the drawer.

"Ken is this yours?" His mother said in a panicked voice.

"It's...for when I get older."

Ken's eyes did not meet with his mother's. She walked out of the room and took what

had been in the drawer with her. Ken sat in his room with his head on his knees.

Jesi got an e-mail from Ken and went to the digital world right away. She saw Ken

perched on the rock where they had met, his head rested on his knees. He did not look up as he

sobbed.

"Ken what's wrong!?" She ran over to him. Ken told her what his mother had found.

"It's all my fault...I..." Jesi began to cry. Ken tried to comfort her, but could not since he

was also crying. 

"What if she never lets us see each other again!?"

As Ken was about to answer, Jesi heard a faint sound. A doorbell ringing. It got louder,

until she sat up and was awake.

It took Jesi a moment to remember where she was, but stood up and leaned with her

weight on her unbroken leg. She opened the door to see Kari and Yolei with a bouquet of

flowers.

"Hi!" Yolei said happily.

"We all chipped in and bought these for you." Kari said.

"Oh thank you!" Jesi said. "You can put them in the dining room with the others."

Kari and Yolei walked into the dining room with the flowers, and saw a huge pile of

flowers and candies piled up on the counter.

Kari and Yolei sat down in the living room with Jesi after putting the flowers on water.

"I guess a lot of people have already given you flowers." Yolei said.

"No, just Ken."

Yolei and Kari looked at each other, surprised. 

"You mean, Ken bought all of that for you?" Yolei asked.

"Yes..."

"He must be costing his parents a fortune."

"I tell him that it's not necessary but everyday he comes by right after school and stays

until supper. Each day he brings me a new gift too."

"Well, that's not so bad." Yolei said.

"But I'm worried, he's never at home anymore. What if he's not getting his schoolwork

done because of me?"

"Don't worry," Kari said. "Next time you see him just talk about it, he'll understand."

"Thanks Kari." Jesi answered. "TK and Kari are a lot alike, they are both so caring and

always look on the bright side. It must be why they have their crests, Hope and Light." she

thought to herself.

"Uh oh, I gotta go." Yolei said looking at her watch. "I'll see you two later!"

"Bye Yolei."

Jesi and Kari sat on the couch and sipped tea as they talked.

"How long will it be until your leg is healed?" Kari asked.

"About 3 weeks, I can't wait to get this cast off."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a double date when you're better."

"A...double date?"

"With TK and I, doesn't that sound fun?"

Jesi thought about it. "Ken and I have never been on a real date before." she said after a

moment.

"Neither have TK and I. He was so nervous to ask me." Kari smiled.

"TK is such a sweetheart." Jesi said.

"So is Ken." Kari laughed. The two friends sat and talked for the rest of the evening.

  
  
  
  


Jesi sat in her living room that evening reading a book. It had been a few hours since Kari

left and her parents weren't home yet. Jesi looked up when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who's there?" she called.

"It's Ken."

"Oh come in, it's not locked"

Ken opened the door and appeared with a bouquet of flowers in one hand a box of candy

in the other.

Jesi sighed. "Ken you don't need to bring me a gift every time you come here."

"But I want to." Ken smiled and put the flowers and candy in the dining room with the

others he had brought.

"Where's Wormmon?"

"He's at home, he was sleeping when I left, I guess the long trip this afternoon wore him

out."

Jesi sat quietly and thought. "He seems to think if he doesn't do everything he can to

please me, something bad will happen or something. What is he so worried about?"

Ken sat down next to Jesi and put his arms around her.

"Ken..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you going out of your way to be nice to me? You come here everyday and

always bring me gifts, you don't have to you know."

"But I just want to make you happy."

"I am happy. You don't need to buy me things to make me happy. I'm happy just being

with you."

Ken looked away and stared blankly ahead. His mood suddenly changed and he seemed to

be thinking of something totally different than he had been a moment ago.

"My brother..."

"Your, brother? I didn't know you had a brother."

"I...did. I used to have a brother."

Jesi sat quietly and waited for him to finish. He seemed afraid to even say the words, as if

something terrible would happen if he continued.

"I did have a brother, named Sam. But, he...died."

Jesi remembered the photograph in Ken's house. She had seen it many times but never

asked who it was, or gave it a second thought.

"Ken, how come you never told me before?"

"It's not something I like to think about."

"You shouldn't forget about people you loved who have died. You should remember the

good times you had together. That's what my parents always say to me."

"Sam and I never really had many good times. He died when I was little. And when he

was alive my parents never payed any attention to me. Sam was the perfect son, and one day I

just wished he would go away, so my parents would love me too. But then, he died. After that is

when I started going to the digital world... and became the digimon emperor."

"You can't blame yourself. You didn't cause it Ken."

"Sam dying wasn't the end though... I had to live in his shadow even after he was gone,

because my parents tried to make me into him. They never really appreciated me for who I was

until recently. That's why they are so overprotective now. I guess they are afraid to lose their

son now they we are finally getting along. "

"So... that's why" Jesi thought. She leaned her head on Ken's shoulder.

"Oh Ken, Kari and Yolei were here before. Kari wanted to know if we wanted to go on a

double date when my leg is better."

"A...double date?"

"Yes, you know, you and I go on a date and TK and Kari go on a date with us."

"I've never been on a date before." Ken said nervously.

"Me neither, but don't you want to?"

Ken sat for a moment. Then he turned to her a smiled. "Sure."


	11. Premonitions and Darkness

Chapter Eleven- Premonitions and Darkness

  
  


"Is this the right place?" Kari said as she stood in front of the restaurant.

"Yes this is it." TK replied. "Kari I'm a little nervous. What if the waiter talks in french

or something?"

"TK this isn't a french restaurant."

"I know but...what if they won't serve minors?"

"TK stop being so silly, everything will be fine, it's just a restaurant."

"And a date..." TK said so Kari couldn't hear him. 

"TK," 

TK looked up tp see Kari walking inside, "Uh, coming!" TK hurried after her.

They went in and sat down at their table for four, and waited for Ken and Jesi to arrive.

"Hi TK! Hi Kari!" Jesi walked into the restaurant with Ken close behind.

"Come on Ken," she took his hand and pulled him forward. Ken stumbled into the

restaurant.

Jesi sat down next to Kari and Ken sat down next to TK.

"What are they so nervous about?" Jesi whispered to Kari.

"I guess it's a boy thing." Kari said. Kari and Jesi giggled.

"What are they laughing about?" TK whispered to Ken.

"It must be a girl thing." Ken said.

As the four Digidestined ate their meals, Kari began to feel uneasy about something. She

wasn't sure what it was.

"Kari is something wrong?" TK asked her.

"I..I'm fine."

"Kari you aren't sick are you? Do you need some water or something?" TK asked, very

concerned.

"Something...something is wrong. We need to go to the digital world right now."

"What? Kari are you sure? Maybe it's indigestion." TK asked.

"No it's not," Jesi said. "I feel like something is wrong too."

"We should go," Ken said.

TK nodded. "You're right, this isn't the first time weird stuff has happened to Kari."

They all stood up and TK took Kari's hand. She smiled at him. They began to hurry out

of the restaurant but heard the waiter calling after them.

"Hey you can't walk out without paying!"

"Oh," TK slapped the money down on the table. "Keep the change."

The Digidestined reached the school and sent an e-mail to Yolei, Davis and Cody.

"Digiport open!" TK said as he held up his Digivice, and they were transported to the

digital world.

  
  


"I feel a strange darkness here." Kari said as they walked through a dark forest in the

digital world.

"It feels like all the evil in the digital world has combined into one." Jesi said.

Ken stayed close to her as they walked.

"I wonder why we can't feel anything." TK said.

"It's their crests. Kari has the crest of light, so she can feel the darkness. And Jesi has the

crest of purity, so she can feel the evil."

"I guess that makes sense."

As the Digidestined walked further into the forest, it seemed to get darker and darker. 

Soon they could barely see what direction they were going.

"I feel like we've been here before." TK said as he looked around.

"This place is so strange," Kari said. "It's like there are no signs of life or light anywhere."

"It's so quiet..." Jesi whispered, afraid if she spoke to loud she would break the silence

and cause something terrible to happen.

"Don't you hate it when it feels like someone is watching you?" Ken said.

The Digidestined walked quietly through forest, keeping lookout for anything. Their

digimon followed close behind, staying ready to digivolve.

"I don't like this place TK" Patamon said from the top of TK's head.

"Don't worry Patamon, we'll be ok. You four are strong enough to face anything that

comes along." TK smiled.

"He has a way of keeping everyone in a good mood." Ken thought. "It must be the crest

of hope. Since he always has hope he makes everyone else feel the same way."

"What's that?" Kari said. She stopped suddenly and looked around, trying to see through

the blackness of the forest. "Something is here...i can feel it."

"Ken..." Jesi stayed close to Ken. Like Kari, she could feel whatever the evil force was in

the forest and it frightened her. She remembered how Ken said he would always protect her.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Ken put his arms around her and held her close to him.

Kari took a few steps forward. She stopped and stared into the forest.

"It's here..." 

Suddenly a strange shadow appeared and hovered over Kari's head.

"Kari look out!"

Kari screamed as the shadow surrounded her, and she disappeared.

"KARI!" TK ran over to the spot where she had been and looked around frantically. TK

fell to his knees and pounded his fist against he ground.

"I lost her... how could I let this happen!?"

Jesi walked over and knelt beside TK. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her TK, she must be around here somewhere."

TK looked up and was about to respond, when he heard a strange laughter echoing in the

forest. The Digidestined looked all around them.

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly."

Ken got a look of anger on is face. "Arukenimon..."

  
  
  
  


Izzy sat at the computer at school typing away.

"Wow I never knew there were so many types of socks...amazing."

Suddenly Izzy got an e-mail. He double clicked the mail icon and opened it up.

"It's from Yolei, 'Izzy we are on our way to the school, do you know what's going on?' 

Huh? what's she talking about, hmmm.."

Izzy accessed the grid map of the digital world. He took a look and saw something

strange.

"What's this? There seems to be a strange concentration of darkness in the Digiworld. It's

like a whole lot of control spires all in the same area, but last time I knew all the control spires in

that grid were destroyed. That's strange...and why am I talking to myself anyway?"

Izzy heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned to see Davis, Yolei and Cody run in

carrying their digimon.

"Izzy do you know what's going on?" Yolei asked, out of breath.

"We got an e-mail from TK saying they were going to the Digiworld and needed us right

away," Cody said.

"I have no idea, but I did find this when I got your message. Look, a strange darkness

right here." Izzy pointed to the screen. "It registers like a control spire would, except a lot more

powerful."

"Arukenimon must have made another control spire digimon, that must be what it is."

"That's one heck of a digimon. You guys better be careful, if it is a digimon it's one of the

strongest ones I've ever seen, possibly a Mega level."

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Davis said. "Let's go find out what this thing is before it

blows up the Digiworld or something!"

Yolei and Cody nodded.

"Digiport open!" Davis yelled and the three Digidestined warped through the computer

screen and were gone.

"Be careful..."


	12. Angels Among Us

Chapter Eleven- Premonitions and Darkness

  
  


"Is this the right place?" Kari said as she stood in front of the restaurant.

"Yes this is it." TK replied. "Kari I'm a little nervous. What if the waiter talks in french

or something?"

"TK this isn't a french restaurant."

"I know but...what if they won't serve minors?"

"TK stop being so silly, everything will be fine, it's just a restaurant."

"And a date..." TK said so Kari couldn't hear him. 

"TK," 

TK looked up tp see Kari walking inside, "Uh, coming!" TK hurried after her.

They went in and sat down at their table for four, and waited for Ken and Jesi to arrive.

"Hi TK! Hi Kari!" Jesi walked into the restaurant with Ken close behind.

"Come on Ken," she took his hand and pulled him forward. Ken stumbled into the

restaurant.

Jesi sat down next to Kari and Ken sat down next to TK.

"What are they so nervous about?" Jesi whispered to Kari.

"I guess it's a boy thing." Kari said. Kari and Jesi giggled.

"What are they laughing about?" TK whispered to Ken.

"It must be a girl thing." Ken said.

As the four Digidestined ate their meals, Kari began to feel uneasy about something. She

wasn't sure what it was.

"Kari is something wrong?" TK asked her.

"I..I'm fine."

"Kari you aren't sick are you? Do you need some water or something?" TK asked, very

concerned.

"Something...something is wrong. We need to go to the digital world right now."

"What? Kari are you sure? Maybe it's indigestion." TK asked.

"No it's not," Jesi said. "I feel like something is wrong too."

"We should go," Ken said.

TK nodded. "You're right, this isn't the first time weird stuff has happened to Kari."

They all stood up and TK took Kari's hand. She smiled at him. They began to hurry out

of the restaurant but heard the waiter calling after them.

"Hey you can't walk out without paying!"

"Oh," TK slapped the money down on the table. "Keep the change."

The Digidestined reached the school and sent an e-mail to Yolei, Davis and Cody.

"Digiport open!" TK said as he held up his Digivice, and they were transported to the

digital world.

  
  


"I feel a strange darkness here." Kari said as they walked through a dark forest in the

digital world.

"It feels like all the evil in the digital world has combined into one." Jesi said.

Ken stayed close to her as they walked.

"I wonder why we can't feel anything." TK said.

"It's their crests. Kari has the crest of light, so she can feel the darkness. And Jesi has the

crest of purity, so she can feel the evil."

"I guess that makes sense."

As the Digidestined walked further into the forest, it seemed to get darker and darker. 

Soon they could barely see what direction they were going.

"I feel like we've been here before." TK said as he looked around.

"This place is so strange," Kari said. "It's like there are no signs of life or light anywhere."

"It's so quiet..." Jesi whispered, afraid if she spoke to loud she would break the silence

and cause something terrible to happen.

"Don't you hate it when it feels like someone is watching you?" Ken said.

The Digidestined walked quietly through forest, keeping lookout for anything. Their

digimon followed close behind, staying ready to digivolve.

"I don't like this place TK" Patamon said from the top of TK's head.

"Don't worry Patamon, we'll be ok. You four are strong enough to face anything that

comes along." TK smiled.

"He has a way of keeping everyone in a good mood." Ken thought. "It must be the crest

of hope. Since he always has hope he makes everyone else feel the same way."

"What's that?" Kari said. She stopped suddenly and looked around, trying to see through

the blackness of the forest. "Something is here...i can feel it."

"Ken..." Jesi stayed close to Ken. Like Kari, she could feel whatever the evil force was in

the forest and it frightened her. She remembered how Ken said he would always protect her.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Ken put his arms around her and held her close to him.

Kari took a few steps forward. She stopped and stared into the forest.

"It's here..." 

Suddenly a strange shadow appeared and hovered over Kari's head.

"Kari look out!"

Kari screamed as the shadow surrounded her, and she disappeared.

"KARI!" TK ran over to the spot where she had been and looked around frantically. TK

fell to his knees and pounded his fist against he ground.

"I lost her... how could I let this happen!?"

Jesi walked over and knelt beside TK. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her TK, she must be around here somewhere."

TK looked up and was about to respond, when he heard a strange laughter echoing in the

forest. The Digidestined looked all around them.

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly."

Ken got a look of anger on is face. "Arukenimon..."

  
  
  
  


Izzy sat at the computer at school typing away.

"Wow I never knew there were so many types of socks...amazing."

Suddenly Izzy got an e-mail. He double clicked the mail icon and opened it up.

"It's from Yolei, 'Izzy we are on our way to the school, do you know what's going on?' 

Huh? what's she talking about, hmmm.."

Izzy accessed the grid map of the digital world. He took a look and saw something

strange.

"What's this? There seems to be a strange concentration of darkness in the Digiworld. It's

like a whole lot of control spires all in the same area, but last time I knew all the control spires in

that grid were destroyed. That's strange...and why am I talking to myself anyway?"

Izzy heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned to see Davis, Yolei and Cody run in

carrying their digimon.

"Izzy do you know what's going on?" Yolei asked, out of breath.

"We got an e-mail from TK saying they were going to the Digiworld and needed us right

away," Cody said.

"I have no idea, but I did find this when I got your message. Look, a strange darkness

right here." Izzy pointed to the screen. "It registers like a control spire would, except a lot more

powerful."

"Arukenimon must have made another control spire digimon, that must be what it is."

"That's one heck of a digimon. You guys better be careful, if it is a digimon it's one of the

strongest ones I've ever seen, possibly a Mega level."

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Davis said. "Let's go find out what this thing is before it

blows up the Digiworld or something!"

Yolei and Cody nodded.

"Digiport open!" Davis yelled and the three Digidestined warped through the computer

screen and were gone.

"Be careful..."


	13. Friendships Grow

Chapter Thirteen- Friendships Grow

  
  
  
  


Jesi sat at on a bench outside the school reading a book. Flotsymon slept on the bench

next to her.

"Hmm.. Ken should be here by now."

Suddenly a soccer ball landed in her lap and knocked her book to the ground. A boy with

big brown hair ran over and picked her book up for her. He handed it back.

"Here's your book," he said.

"Here's your soccer ball," Jesi said as she took her book and handed the soccer ball back

to him.

"Hi I'm Tai, aren't you Kari's friend?" Tai said happily as he shook her hand.

"Yes I'm Jesi Junryou, Kari's mentioned you." She bowed politely.

"Hey nice blue cat, is that your digimon?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot you are a Digidestined too."

"Yeah, my digimon's Agumon."

"This is Flotsymon."

Flotsymon opened one eye and looked at Tai. "Pleased to meet you." Then she closed

her eyes again.

"I think she's taking a cat-nap."

Tai laughed and smiled. Then he grabbed her hand.

"Hey do you want to play soccer with us? We need one more person."

"Well I..." Jesi looked down at her white skirt and loafers. "I don't know if I can."

"Oh you don't know how to play? Well I'll teach you come on!" Tai ran back onto the

field.

"But I know how to..." Jesi started to call after him. "Well I guess I have to go play." 

She looked back at Flotsymon on the bench.

"I'll keep your spot warm," Flotsymon said without opening her eyes.

Jesi ran out onto the soccer field and stood next to Tai.

"Here you be right wing," he said.

Jesi nodded, "Ok."

The forward on the other team kicked the ball to the left wing, Tai ran up and stole the

ball, he ran to the side and passed it to Jesi.

She saw the ball coming towards her and stopped it with her toe. She started dribbling

down the field, weaving in and out of the other team's players.

"Hey this is fun!" she thought. She looked to the side and saw Tai running along with her

blocking the other players.

"Keep going!" he yelled as he smiled. "You've got a wide open shot!"

Jesi jumped to the side past the defensive player and kicked the ball into the goal. Tai ran

over and gave her a high five.

"Hey you're really great, you should join the soccer club with me. Davis is in it too, you

know him right?"

"Yes I do, but do you really think I'm good?"

"Yes your great for a gir-- I mean.. Yeah you're great!"

"For a girl?"

Tai stopped smiling for a second. "Smooth move Tai," he thought. "Why am I so terrible

with girls?"

"Uh... No, no, that's not what I meant." he said, waving his hands in front of him.

"It's ok," Jesi smiled.

"Wow you're a lot more forgiving than Sora! Uh... Oops I mean...I think I need to tape my

mouth shut!" Tai scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Hey are you going to the dance at

our school next week?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, I hope I can."

"Hey Jesi!"

Jesi turned around to see Ken standing by the bench where she had been, holding Minomon. She ran over to him.

"Hi Ken!" she reached up and hugged him.

"Hi there Ken," Tai said.

"Hello Tai."

"Heh, well I'll leave you two alone. Oh and don't forget about that dance!" Tai winked

and ran back to the soccer field.

"What is he talking about?" Ken asked as he sat down on the bench.

"Well..." Jesi said and sat beside him. "There is a dance at our school next week, do

you want to come with me Ken?"

"But I don't go to your school."

"That's ok, I'll bring you as a guest."

"But I..."

"Ken, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to dance."

"Oh Ken" Jesi smiled and leaned her head against him, and they sat watching the soccer

game together.

  
  
  
  
  
  


TK sat alone in his dark room. Patamon sat quietly on the floor wondering why TK had

been so distant in the past few days.

"TK?"

TK sat in silence and didn't even turn towards Patamon when he spoke. He had his head

resting on his knees as he stared at the wall with one thought going through his head.

"TK, why won't you talk to anyone?" Patamon sighed and decided to leave TK alone.

TK's mother knocked on his door. He didn't move when he heard the sound, if he heard

it.

"TK, may I come in? You haven't come out of your room all day. What's wrong?"

After a few moments with no answer, TK's mother opened the door and came in. She sat

down on the bed next to him.

"TK, what's wrong? Your friends are wondering where you are, and you haven't eaten.

Are you sick?"

He remained silent and unmoved. TK's mother sighed.

"Let me know if you need anything." She slowly got up and walked out of the room. 

When the door closed behind her, Patamon got up onto TK's bed and sat next to him.

"TK you can tell me what wrong. I'm your best friend after all. We've been through

thick and thin together" Patamon looked at TK's face and saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

"TK why are you crying?"

"It's...Kari," TK said in a whisper. "I couldn't do anything to protect her, I'm such a

loser..."

"You aren't a loser TK, you saved Kari."

"I didn't save anyone...if it hadn't been for you Kari would probably still be with

Arukenimon."

"But it's your hope that gives me power. I couldn't digivolve if it wasn't for you."

"Hope...sometimes I feel like I have no hope, every time we beat an enemy a stronger one

comes along. What if there isn't enough hope to defeat it?"

"There's always enough hope TK."

"It has to run out some time...and without hope... what am I?"

  
  
  
  


Jesi and Izzy walked across the school lawn towards the building. It was a bright sunny

morning and the school dance was only a week away.

"And then I said, that's not the printer port, that's my ear!" Izzy said as they walked to

school.

Jesi laughed, "Oh Izzy you are such an interesting person." She smiled happily.

As they walked, the three school creeps walked towards them. They were always causing

trouble and they were always together. Daburu, Toripuru, and Shinguru, who was the oldest and

the leader.

Shinguru walked over to Jesi and Izzy and stopped them.

"Hey Jesi, we got a present for you," He grinned. He put his arm on her shoulder and 

handed her a yellow jump rope 

"Why thank you, that's very nice." She smiled and accepted it.

Shinguru stepped back next to his two laughing cohorts. 

"Why don't you try it out?" He laughed.

Izzy looked skeptically at the three, but Jesi happily accepted.

"Sure I will, it love to jump rope." She began skipping and she spun the rope.

"Down by the river where the green grass grows, there sits Kari pretty as a rose..." 

As Jesi jumped and sang, Izzy saw why the three had given her such a "nice" gift. Each

time Jesi jumped her skirt flipped up, giving Shinguru, Daburu, and Toripuru a clear view of her

underwear.

"Hey!!" Izzy walked over and grabbed the jump rope out of Jesi's hands.

"Izzy! Why did you do that!?"

"You three are such creeps! You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"What's wrong Izzy? You know you wanted to see it."

Izzy glared at Shinguru. "Come on Jesi let's go." Izzy took her hand and they marched

away.

"Those perverts..." 

"Izzy what are you talking about?" Jesi asked him.

Izzy leaned over and whispered in her ear. Jesi's eyes opened wider.

"Ugh! Why I never!"

Later that day Jesi and Izzy walked through the main hall in the school, heading to lunch. 

As they walked the three bullies waited for them to come by.

"Ok ready?" Shinguru asked his two partners. They nodded and laughed.

"Izzy what do you think is for lunch today?" Jesi asked.

Just as Izzy was about to answer, Daburu and Toripuru ran by and knocked him back, and

as they ran by, Shinguru slid across the floor and pulled Jesi's skirt down around her ankles.

Jesi screamed and quickly pulled her skirt up. Izzy shot up off the floor.

"Are you ok!?" He asked.

"I'm...fine..." Jesi said quietly and stared down at the floor.

"That's it!" Izzy said angrily. He marched over to the three laughing boys. They looked

up for a second just in time to see Izzy's fist pound into Shinguru's face.

"Hey!" Daburu and Toripuru began beating on Izzy. Toripuru held him while Daburu

punched him in the stomach.

"Izzy!" Jesi ran over. "Stop it you two!!" She tried to pull them away but couldn't. She

beat her fists against Toripuru's back but he just laughed. "Leave him alone!!" she yelled.

Across the room, Tai, Matt and Sora were walking in carrying their books.

"So then Izzy says, That's not the printer port, that's my-hey, what's going on over there?" Tai looked up and saw the fight. "Hey is that.. Izzy!?"

Tai dropped his books on Sora's pile and ran off towards the fight.

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

Matt put his books on the pile too and ran after Tai.

"Hey wait I--" All the books fell onto the floor. "Never mind..."

Tai and Matt ran over behind the three bullies.

"Hey what do you think you're doing to our friend!?" Tai yelled.

Shinguru, Daburu, and Toripuru looked up for a moment, and Tai and Matt's fists made

contact with their faces. A huge fight began in the middle of the lobby.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!" The kids in the lobby yelled as Matt, Tai and Izzy duked it out with

the three creeps.

"Stop it!" Jesi yelled. "You're going to get hurt!!"

The six fighting boys didn't listen, they were to busy beating down on each other. As Tai

and Shinguru fought, it seemed like an equal match. For every blow Tai took, he returned one.

Matt fought against Daburu, the next youngest of the three. Matt was much quicker than

Daburu but Daburu had more brute strength. Matt swung his fist at Daburu's face, but Daburu

blocked him and hit Matt in the chin before he could get of the way. Blood trickled down Matt's

chin and Daburu began to laugh. Of course, this was a mistake, and Matt took the opportunity

and punched Daburu in the stomach.

While Matt and Daburu fought, Izzy held his ground against Toripuru. The big, and rather slow Toripuru tried over and over to land a punch on Izzy but he always managed to duck out of the way. Of course Izzy didn't manage to hit Toripuru either, not that he was trying. 

"Izzy why don't you try to hit him!?" Tai yelled.

"I'm a lover not a fighter!" Izzy said as he ducked away from another of Toripuru's

punches.

"Ugh.. Woah!" Tai was narrowly missed my Shinguru.

"Hold still!" he said angrily.

Tai smiled as he whacked Shinguru in the back of the head. Shinguru shot up and grabbed

Tai's shirt and as he was about to punch him,

"What is the meaning of this!?"

The six boys froze and looked up to see the principal standing over them.

Tai scratched the back of his head and said nervously,

"Oh we were just practicing for the school play, heh heh...heh.. Oh boy.."


	14. The Fight

Chapter Thirteen- Friendships Grow

  
  
  
  


Jesi sat at on a bench outside the school reading a book. Flotsymon slept on the bench

next to her.

"Hmm.. Ken should be here by now."

Suddenly a soccer ball landed in her lap and knocked her book to the ground. A boy with

big brown hair ran over and picked her book up for her. He handed it back.

"Here's your book," he said.

"Here's your soccer ball," Jesi said as she took her book and handed the soccer ball back

to him.

"Hi I'm Tai, aren't you Kari's friend?" Tai said happily as he shook her hand.

"Yes I'm Jesi Junryou, Kari's mentioned you." She bowed politely.

"Hey nice blue cat, is that your digimon?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot you are a Digidestined too."

"Yeah, my digimon's Agumon."

"This is Flotsymon."

Flotsymon opened one eye and looked at Tai. "Pleased to meet you." Then she closed

her eyes again.

"I think she's taking a cat-nap."

Tai laughed and smiled. Then he grabbed her hand.

"Hey do you want to play soccer with us? We need one more person."

"Well I..." Jesi looked down at her white skirt and loafers. "I don't know if I can."

"Oh you don't know how to play? Well I'll teach you come on!" Tai ran back onto the

field.

"But I know how to..." Jesi started to call after him. "Well I guess I have to go play." 

She looked back at Flotsymon on the bench.

"I'll keep your spot warm," Flotsymon said without opening her eyes.

Jesi ran out onto the soccer field and stood next to Tai.

"Here you be right wing," he said.

Jesi nodded, "Ok."

The forward on the other team kicked the ball to the left wing, Tai ran up and stole the

ball, he ran to the side and passed it to Jesi.

She saw the ball coming towards her and stopped it with her toe. She started dribbling

down the field, weaving in and out of the other team's players.

"Hey this is fun!" she thought. She looked to the side and saw Tai running along with her

blocking the other players.

"Keep going!" he yelled as he smiled. "You've got a wide open shot!"

Jesi jumped to the side past the defensive player and kicked the ball into the goal. Tai ran

over and gave her a high five.

"Hey you're really great, you should join the soccer club with me. Davis is in it too, you

know him right?"

"Yes I do, but do you really think I'm good?"

"Yes your great for a gir-- I mean.. Yeah you're great!"

"For a girl?"

Tai stopped smiling for a second. "Smooth move Tai," he thought. "Why am I so terrible

with girls?"

"Uh... No, no, that's not what I meant." he said, waving his hands in front of him.

"It's ok," Jesi smiled.

"Wow you're a lot more forgiving than Sora! Uh... Oops I mean...I think I need to tape my

mouth shut!" Tai scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Hey are you going to the dance at

our school next week?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, I hope I can."

"Hey Jesi!"

Jesi turned around to see Ken standing by the bench where she had been, holding Minomon. She ran over to him.

"Hi Ken!" she reached up and hugged him.

"Hi there Ken," Tai said.

"Hello Tai."

"Heh, well I'll leave you two alone. Oh and don't forget about that dance!" Tai winked

and ran back to the soccer field.

"What is he talking about?" Ken asked as he sat down on the bench.

"Well..." Jesi said and sat beside him. "There is a dance at our school next week, do

you want to come with me Ken?"

"But I don't go to your school."

"That's ok, I'll bring you as a guest."

"But I..."

"Ken, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to dance."

"Oh Ken" Jesi smiled and leaned her head against him, and they sat watching the soccer

game together.

  
  
  
  
  
  


TK sat alone in his dark room. Patamon sat quietly on the floor wondering why TK had

been so distant in the past few days.

"TK?"

TK sat in silence and didn't even turn towards Patamon when he spoke. He had his head

resting on his knees as he stared at the wall with one thought going through his head.

"TK, why won't you talk to anyone?" Patamon sighed and decided to leave TK alone.

TK's mother knocked on his door. He didn't move when he heard the sound, if he heard

it.

"TK, may I come in? You haven't come out of your room all day. What's wrong?"

After a few moments with no answer, TK's mother opened the door and came in. She sat

down on the bed next to him.

"TK, what's wrong? Your friends are wondering where you are, and you haven't eaten.

Are you sick?"

He remained silent and unmoved. TK's mother sighed.

"Let me know if you need anything." She slowly got up and walked out of the room. 

When the door closed behind her, Patamon got up onto TK's bed and sat next to him.

"TK you can tell me what wrong. I'm your best friend after all. We've been through

thick and thin together" Patamon looked at TK's face and saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

"TK why are you crying?"

"It's...Kari," TK said in a whisper. "I couldn't do anything to protect her, I'm such a

loser..."

"You aren't a loser TK, you saved Kari."

"I didn't save anyone...if it hadn't been for you Kari would probably still be with

Arukenimon."

"But it's your hope that gives me power. I couldn't digivolve if it wasn't for you."

"Hope...sometimes I feel like I have no hope, every time we beat an enemy a stronger one

comes along. What if there isn't enough hope to defeat it?"

"There's always enough hope TK."

"It has to run out some time...and without hope... what am I?"

  
  
  
  


Jesi and Izzy walked across the school lawn towards the building. It was a bright sunny

morning and the school dance was only a week away.

"And then I said, that's not the printer port, that's my ear!" Izzy said as they walked to

school.

Jesi laughed, "Oh Izzy you are such an interesting person." She smiled happily.

As they walked, the three school creeps walked towards them. They were always causing

trouble and they were always together. Daburu, Toripuru, and Shinguru, who was the oldest and

the leader.

Shinguru walked over to Jesi and Izzy and stopped them.

"Hey Jesi, we got a present for you," He grinned. He put his arm on her shoulder and 

handed her a yellow jump rope 

"Why thank you, that's very nice." She smiled and accepted it.

Shinguru stepped back next to his two laughing cohorts. 

"Why don't you try it out?" He laughed.

Izzy looked skeptically at the three, but Jesi happily accepted.

"Sure I will, it love to jump rope." She began skipping and she spun the rope.

"Down by the river where the green grass grows, there sits Kari pretty as a rose..." 

As Jesi jumped and sang, Izzy saw why the three had given her such a "nice" gift. Each

time Jesi jumped her skirt flipped up, giving Shinguru, Daburu, and Toripuru a clear view of her

underwear.

"Hey!!" Izzy walked over and grabbed the jump rope out of Jesi's hands.

"Izzy! Why did you do that!?"

"You three are such creeps! You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"What's wrong Izzy? You know you wanted to see it."

Izzy glared at Shinguru. "Come on Jesi let's go." Izzy took her hand and they marched

away.

"Those perverts..." 

"Izzy what are you talking about?" Jesi asked him.

Izzy leaned over and whispered in her ear. Jesi's eyes opened wider.

"Ugh! Why I never!"

Later that day Jesi and Izzy walked through the main hall in the school, heading to lunch. 

As they walked the three bullies waited for them to come by.

"Ok ready?" Shinguru asked his two partners. They nodded and laughed.

"Izzy what do you think is for lunch today?" Jesi asked.

Just as Izzy was about to answer, Daburu and Toripuru ran by and knocked him back, and

as they ran by, Shinguru slid across the floor and pulled Jesi's skirt down around her ankles.

Jesi screamed and quickly pulled her skirt up. Izzy shot up off the floor.

"Are you ok!?" He asked.

"I'm...fine..." Jesi said quietly and stared down at the floor.

"That's it!" Izzy said angrily. He marched over to the three laughing boys. They looked

up for a second just in time to see Izzy's fist pound into Shinguru's face.

"Hey!" Daburu and Toripuru began beating on Izzy. Toripuru held him while Daburu

punched him in the stomach.

"Izzy!" Jesi ran over. "Stop it you two!!" She tried to pull them away but couldn't. She

beat her fists against Toripuru's back but he just laughed. "Leave him alone!!" she yelled.

Across the room, Tai, Matt and Sora were walking in carrying their books.

"So then Izzy says, That's not the printer port, that's my-hey, what's going on over there?" Tai looked up and saw the fight. "Hey is that.. Izzy!?"

Tai dropped his books on Sora's pile and ran off towards the fight.

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

Matt put his books on the pile too and ran after Tai.

"Hey wait I--" All the books fell onto the floor. "Never mind..."

Tai and Matt ran over behind the three bullies.

"Hey what do you think you're doing to our friend!?" Tai yelled.

Shinguru, Daburu, and Toripuru looked up for a moment, and Tai and Matt's fists made

contact with their faces. A huge fight began in the middle of the lobby.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!" The kids in the lobby yelled as Matt, Tai and Izzy duked it out with

the three creeps.

"Stop it!" Jesi yelled. "You're going to get hurt!!"

The six fighting boys didn't listen, they were to busy beating down on each other. As Tai

and Shinguru fought, it seemed like an equal match. For every blow Tai took, he returned one.

Matt fought against Daburu, the next youngest of the three. Matt was much quicker than

Daburu but Daburu had more brute strength. Matt swung his fist at Daburu's face, but Daburu

blocked him and hit Matt in the chin before he could get of the way. Blood trickled down Matt's

chin and Daburu began to laugh. Of course, this was a mistake, and Matt took the opportunity

and punched Daburu in the stomach.

While Matt and Daburu fought, Izzy held his ground against Toripuru. The big, and rather slow Toripuru tried over and over to land a punch on Izzy but he always managed to duck out of the way. Of course Izzy didn't manage to hit Toripuru either, not that he was trying. 

"Izzy why don't you try to hit him!?" Tai yelled.

"I'm a lover not a fighter!" Izzy said as he ducked away from another of Toripuru's

punches.

"Ugh.. Woah!" Tai was narrowly missed my Shinguru.

"Hold still!" he said angrily.

Tai smiled as he whacked Shinguru in the back of the head. Shinguru shot up and grabbed

Tai's shirt and as he was about to punch him,

"What is the meaning of this!?"

The six boys froze and looked up to see the principal standing over them.

Tai scratched the back of his head and said nervously,

"Oh we were just practicing for the school play, heh heh...heh.. Oh boy.."


	15. Children, What a Beautiful Thing

Chapter Fifteen- Children, What a Beautiful Thing 

  
  
  
  


Ken and Jesi sat in Ken's bedroom the next day playing chess. Ken sat with his hand on

his chin pondering his next move. Then, he moved his queen two spaces to the right.

"Check mate."

"Ugh! Why can't I ever win!?" Jesi said.

Ken smiled, "You'll get better, just keep practicing."

"Kids, lunch is ready," Mrs. Ichijouji called from the kitchen.

Ken and Jesi went into the dining room and sat down next to each other.

"Your mother makes the best lunches," Jesi said as she ate. Ken smiled.

Mrs. Ichijouji stood in the kitchen pouring Lemonade into two glasses.

"Ken is so happy, he smiles so much" she though to herself. "I'm so glad he has such

good friends now." Mrs. Ichijouji's eyes started to water.

"Oh by the way Ken, my little cousin is coming to visit tomorrow, and I'm supposed to

watch her. Do you want to come to the mall with us?"

"Of course, I'd love to spend the day with you."

"It would be like our own little family." Jesi smiled

"Family?" Ken stopped eating. A sweat drop formed on the side of his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing."

The next day, Ken and Jesi arrived at Jesi's apartment and hearing a crashing sound coming

from inside.

"What is that?" Ken said, looking rather confused.

"Oh um.. Well that's my little cousin, Meiwaku. She's a but.. Um.. hyper."

Ken and Jesi opened the door to see a little girl with brown hair in pigtails, running through the apartment. She had knocked over a vase and it had shattered on the floor.

"Meiwaku! It's time to go!" Jesi called to her. She stopped and walked up to them.

"Who's this loser?" she said as she looked at Ken.

"Hey! That's not very nice! Apologize right now."

"Fine, I'm ssoooooooorrrryyy."

"That's better, let's go." Meiwaku stuck her tongue out at Ken when Jesi turned around.

Ken tried not to worry about it. "She's just a little kid after all," he thought.

Ken, Jesi and Meiwaku walked down the street to the mall. Meiwaku stopped in the

middle of the sidewalk and pressed her nose against a store window.

"Hey look, it's the toy store." She said.

"Meiwaku, we aren't going there today, maybe tomorrow."

"Ken, buy that for me!" she said as she pointed at a doll through the window.

"I... don't think I have enough money with me." He said softly.

"I want it now!!" she screamed. Meiwaku turned around and punched Ken below the belt. 

Ken's eyes opened wide as his knees went weak and he bent over. Jesi turned around.

"Meiwaku!! How could you!?"

Meiwaku stuck her tongue out and Jesi and ran past her into the toy store.

"Hey! Come back!" Jesi ran in after her. Ken, slowly, stood up and ran after Jesi.

Jesi was standing in the main entrance of the huge, colorful toy store. She looked around

frantically.

"I don't see her anywhere!"

"Wait, over there," Ken said. He pointed to a huge bin of balls tipping over and bouncing

out onto the floor. Then Meiwaku jumped out and ran into the right side of the toy store.

"Oh!" Jesi ran after her little cousin and Ken followed her. The next room was filled with

giant stuffed animals and dolls.

"She could be hiding anywhere!" Ken and Jesi stumbled through the piles of stuffed

animals looking for Meiwaku.

Jesi turned around when she heard a giggling behind her and saw Meiwaku running back

out into the main entrance. 

Jesi climbed out of the teddy bears and dashed after her. 

"Meiwaku come back!!" Jesi and Ken sped through the toy store. As they turned the

corner Ken ran into an old lady carrying a bunch of boxes. The boxes tumbled over onto the floor.

"Oh sorry, sorry!!"

Jesi ran into the left side of the toy store after her cousin.

"Aren't you Ken Ichijouji? Hey look everyone, it's that genius Ken Ichijouji!!" The old

lady yelled. Ken was lost in a crowd of people wanting to meet him.

Jesi jogged through the mass of toys trying to catch Meiwaku. She giggled as she ran and

hid from Jesi behind boxes and racks of toys.

"This is not funny anymore!" Ken ran up behind her. "Where were you?"

"I got slowed down by some.. Eh fans."

"There she is! Ken you go to the left and I'll go to the right."

Meiwaku dashed around the toys but when she reached the other side she ran right into

Jesi. Jesi grabbed onto her wrist 

"Hey! Lemme, go that's child abuse!"

"Don't go running away like that! This is a big city and you could get lost."

"Hmmph." Meiwaku turned away and snubbed her nose up at them.

"Come on, let's go." Jesi and Ken walked out of the store and Jesi dragged Meiwaku

along behind her.

As they walked down the street, Ken whispered in Jesi's ear. "Does she always act like

this?"

"She's just a little hyper that's all."

Ken, Jesi, and little Meiwaku reached the downtown mall and walked up to the mall map.

"Where should we go for lunch?" Jesi asked.

"This Chinese restaurant looks good," Ken said, pointing at the map.

"Ok let's go." Jesi smiled, but then Meiwaku tugged on her arm.

"I want some candy!" She walked over to a candy machine and pressed her face against

it. "Ken, buy me some candy!"

"No candy before lunch!" Jesi said. She grabbed Meiwaku's wrist and pulled her along

behind them.

As Jesi and Ken walked through the mall Jesi spotted an interesting store. 

"Look Ken, you can try a virtual reality game here."

"That sounds like fun," he said. They sat down in the seats and put on the virtual reality

goggles and gloves.

"Meiwaku, stay right there," Jesi said. Meiwaku sat down on the floor and pouted.

The virtual reality machine turned on a select screen came up. "Let try to beach one

Ken." Jesi said.

"I just hope there aren't any Mammothmon on this beach," Ken laughed. 

The machine started and a lovely beach scene appeared. "It looks so real," Jesi said. "I

can hear the ocean." After a few moments the machine turned off and the beach disappeared.

"Oh, I guess you can only use it for a little while," Jesi sighed.

Ken stood up and looked behind Jesi, "Um, where is Meiwaku?" he said. Jesi spun

around.

"Oh no! She's run away again!"

"I think I know where she is," Ken said. Ken and Jesi ran through the mall and reached

the candy machine. Meiwaku was standing there pounding on it trying to get some candy to fall

out.

"Meiwaku stop it!" Jesi yelled.

"I don't have to listen to you!" she said as she shook the candy machine.

"I'm taking care of you right now so you have to listen to me." Jesi tried to pull her away

from the machine.

"Why don't you and your dorky lookin boyfriend just leave me alone." she said.

"That's it!" Jesi smacked Meiwaku across the face.

Meiwaku stood in disbelief for a second... and then started the cry. She screamed so loud

she made half the people in the mall turn around and look.

"WAAAAAAAA--" Meiwaku stopped crying when Ken slapped a bumper sticker on her

mouth.

"Thank you," Ken handed some money to the man at the souvenir stand.

"Let's go eat lunch now," Ken smiled.

"I don't think Meiwaku will be eating for a while!" Jesi laughed.


	16. Matt's Confession

Chapter Sixteen- Matt's Confession

  
  


"Izzy!!" Jesi ran down the hallway of her apartment building, still in her pajamas.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy!" She opened the door to Izzy's apartment and dashed inside without even

knocking. She ran past Izzy's parents who were setting breakfast on the table.

"I think we need to limit the amount of time Izzy's friends come over," Mrs. Izumi said.

"Izzy!!" Jesi ran into Izzy's room and jumped into Izzy's bed. Izzy, however, was still asleep.

Izzy shot up in his bed. "Agh! I swear I didn't touch your tree Tentomon!! Oh it's just

you Jesi, wait what are you doing here!?"

"I just got a call from Yolei, Mimi is coming to visit tomorrow isn't that great?"

"Why did you have to wake me up so early just to tell me that?"

"Oops, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." Jesi looked down. "Nice pajamas"

Izzy looked at his clothes and realized all he was wearing were polka-dotted pajama pants.

"Ah! You're not supposed to see those!" Izzy got up and pushed Jesi out of the room. "Come

back when I have some clothes on!"

"Heehee," Jesi giggled and hurried back to her apartment, grabbing a bagel off of Izzy's

table on the way. "Thanks Mrs. Izumi!"

"I swear those kids think they live here."

  
  
  
  


"Matt, aren't you going to go to bed?"

"Nah, I'm just going to stay out here by the fire for a while. What about you?"

"I guess I'll stay here too."

Matt and Tai sat by the fire while the other digidestined slept in their tents. They had all

decided to go camping on the beach together that weekend. Joe couldn't make it because of a

test, and Yolei, Davis and Cody had all gone to the amusement park together.

Matt and Tai sat next to each other on a log and listened to the sea. Matt poked at the fire

with a stick.

"Matt..."

"Yeah Tai?"

"We're friends so we can talk about anything right?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Sora? As in, like like her."

"I...don't really know."

Tai sighed and looked out at the ocean. "I don't know why I bother, she'll never like

me."

"Hey, don't give up. If it's meant to be she'll come around eventually. Hey, that would

make a good song."

"Thanks Matt."

The glow from the fire lit up their faces as the moon rose high in the sky. The flames

reflected in Matt's crystal blue eyes and he stared into it.

"Have you ever wondered about fire, Tai?"

"Huh?"

"You know, like what makes it burn."

"I dunno, ask Izzy he knows everything."

"It's a funny thing, It moves around, and it grows bigger when you feed it wood or give it

more air. Almost like it's alive."

"Wow, that's deep."

Matt turned his head and looked into Tai's eyes. He stared like those cocoa brown eyes held the key to the universe. Deeper than time and space, even deeper than fire. Matt felt the longing that had been growing inside his heart for so long begin to overpower him. Then, he put his hand on the side of Tai's face, and kissed him.

"Matt!" Tai pushed him away and Matt toppled off the log into the sand.

"I'm sorry... I have no idea why I just did that."

Tai's expression softened. "It's ok Matt." He smiled.

  
  


Mimi yawned as she stepped out of the tent early the next morning.

"Smell that sea air! Much better than the smog in New--" Mimi looked over near the other

tent in shock. She saw Matt and Tai cuddled up under a blanket near the fire, sound asleep.

"Oh my." Mimi hurried back into the tent and saw Jesi starting to wake up. "Jesi,"

"Hm? Oh good morning Mimi." 

Mimi bent down and whispered into Jesi's ear. Jesi's eyes got wide. She looked up at

Mimi and then peeked out the door of the tent.

"Let's not say anything," Mimi said. Jesi nodded. 

Jesi stepped outside and saw Matt and Tai awake, and getting breakfast ready.

"Hey Jesi, sleep well?" Tai smiled.

"Um yes, very well." She smiled awkwardly and sat down on the log where the fire had

been last night. 

"I'll be right out," Mimi called from the tent. "I've just got to get my bathing suit on

before everyone in here wakes up." she said to herself.

Mimi sat down on the floor of the tent and shuffled through her bags, then pulled the

nightshirt off over her head. 

Izzy, who had been asleep woke up at this point and opened one eye sleepily. When he

looked up however the first thing he saw was Mimi kneeling near him with no shirt on.

Izzy began to sweat and then closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep. "Ok Izzy,

now just forget this ever happened."


	17. Closer Than Ever

Chapter Seventeen- Closer Than Ever

  
  


"Hey everybody! Come see what me and Sora found!" Mimi and Sora rushed out of the

woods the next evening to the camp where all the Digidestined were sitting around the camp fire.

"What is it Mimi?" Tai asked.

"You all have to come and see! Heehee" Sora and Mimi led the way into the woods and

all the Digidestined followed. Deep in the woods, Mimi and Sora moved some branches out of

the way.

"Here," Mimi pulled the tree branches away like a curtain "It is!"

"Mimi it looks like a pond to me," Tai said.

"Yes but feel the water!"

Tai stuck his hand into the small pool, "It's hot! Wow!"

"It's our own, private hot spring!" Mimi giggled.

"Ken isn't this great?" Jesi said happily to Ken.

"Well... gulp... Yes of course."

"Prodigious!"

"Wa hoo!!" Tai ran by everyone and leaped into the pool.

In a little while, the Digidestined's clothes and bathing suits were strewn on the ground

and they all relaxed in the hot spring. Mimi sat behind Jesi braiding her hair.

"You have just the greatest hair! There's a million possibilities!"

"Good old Mimi," Sora said, "always thinking about hair."

"Sora won't let me play with her hair," Mimi grumbled, "so I'll just have to play with

yours!"

"Ah, this is the life," Matt said as he leaned back against the edge.

Sora sat back and eyed Matt and Tai, who had been suspiciously close all day. Matt was grinning and Tai was giggling, like something was going on under the water.

"Is he...tickling Tai?" Sora thought. 

Izzy, leaned over the edge of the spring and tapped away on his computer.

"Izzy did you have to bring that computer with you?" Matt asked him.

"I'm monitoring the digital world, it seems strangely quiet right now, I wonder what's

going on."

"Izzy, what if the batteries run out?" Tai said, who seemed to be leaning against Matt.

"Don't worry, I have lots of spare batteries in my pants pocket over there."

Matt waded over to Izzy, and closed his laptop. 

"Hey! What'd you do that for-AGH!" Izzy was cut off as Matt dunked his head under the

water.

"Heh, that'll teach him."

"Kari isn't this water nice?" TK said as he rested his arms on Kari's shoulders.

"It's great TK, especially since you're here" Kari said. TK blushed.

Tai and Matt smiled at their little sister and little brother.

Tai turned around and whispered in Matt's ear.

"I think the Ishidas and the Kamiyas were meant to be together."

Sora saw Matt's face start to turn red.

"What is going on with those two?"

As Jesi sat with Mimi braiding her hair, she looked around and noticed something.

"Hey where's Ken?" Jesi turned around and saw Ken's outline behind a tree. She put a

towel around herself and got out.

"Ken, why are you hiding over here?"

"I'm.. too... nervous to go out there."

"Why? There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm just, embarrassed I guess."

"Hey Ken!? What's the problem?" Tai called from the hot spring.

Ken poked his head out from behind the tree.

"Yeah Ken, we're all friends here." TK said.

"Mm hm" Kari nodded.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about!" Matt said. "I mean, we managed to drag Izzy in

here."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well... I guess, it's alright." Ken said. Jesi smiled sweetly at him. Ken nodded his head

"Ok."

As Ken sat in the hot spring, he felt a stronger bond to the other Digidestined than he ever

had before. He finally felt like they were all his real friends. Ken smiled and relaxed in the water.


	18. The Dance

Chapter Eighteen- The Dance

  
  


Jesi and Izzy walked up to the school together. It was finally the big night, the night of

the dance.

"Oh Izzy I'm so excited!"

"Hey," Izzy said "Where's Ken? Isn't he coming?"

"He told me he's going to be a little late because of some soccer meeting, but he'll be

here."

"Hi guys!" Tai called out from the entrance to the gym. Matt stood next to him with his

hands in his pockets.

"Hi Tai, hi Matt" Jesi said. "Hey, where's Sora?"

"She's not coming..." Tai looked down at the ground and grumbled.

"Oh...."

"Hey they're opening the doors," Matt said. The four Digidestined walked into the school

together.

The lights in the gym were all off and strobe lights and a disco ball were shining instead. 

The music was blaring from the huge speakers around the DJ at the front of the room. Students

stood in the gym dancing and talking.

"Wahoo!" Tai yelled, "Refreshment stand!!" Tai ran over to the food.

"That's just like Tai," Izzy said "Thinking with his stomach."

Jesi pulled Izzy over away from Matt and whispered to him. "Did Mimi tell you about

what happened when we were camping?" She asked.

"What? Nobody told me anything...why, what happened?" Izzy asked her.

"Oh... I guess you don't know about Matt... and Tai."

"What about them?" 

Jesi looked around to make sure no one was listening and told Izzy everything. Izzy just

stood speechless.

"Are you sure? I mean, Mimi could have been hallucinating."

"I...don't know." Jesi said

After Tai was done eating, the four friends went into the main part of the gym together,

where the dance was in full swing.

"Ken should be here soon," Jesi thought. Then she looked over at her three friends leaning

against the wall next to her.

"Hey let's not be wallflowers," Jesi smiled. "Do any of you want to dance with me?"

"Sure I'll dance," Matt said. He took her hand and they walked out on the dance floor.

"Izzy," Tai said as he nudged Izzy's shoulder. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What do you mean? I... I don't like dancing."

Tai sighed. "Whatever."

As Jesi danced with Matt she saw him staring past her. She turned her head to see his

gaze was fixed on Tai.

"Matt... Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Oh sure, what is it?"

"Is there... Um something going on between you and Tai?"

Matt looked down at the floor but continued dancing. "No. It's nothing." But it wasn't nothing. Matt was so confused about his feelings, and Tai's, he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted so badly to just go over there and....

"Matt..." She saw his eyes were starting to fill with tears. Then she looked over at Tai

and saw he was staring at Matt from across the room, with the same longing expression on his face.

Jesi lifted Matt's chin up so he was looking at her again. She looked deep into his eyes and they told the whole story, without Matt having to say a word.

"You love him don't you?" She said very calmly.

Matt just looked over at Tai again. Jesi listened to the music playing in the gym, a slow love

song. She released Matt's hand which she had been holding.

"Go..." 

Matt looked at her and smiled through his tears. Then he rushed over to Tai and took his

hands.

"Matt..." Tai said softly.

Matt put his arms around Tai and whispered in his ear. "We don't need to hide it anymore."

Matt led Tai out onto the dance floor and they held each other close. Tai ran his fingers through Matt's blonde hair and buried his face in Matt's shirt. Matt held Tai in his arms, and rocked their bodies back and forth to the music. They didn't notice as heads turned in surprise.

Jesi walked over to Izzy and leaned against the wall next to him.

"What just happened?" Izzy said very confused.

Jesi just smiled at him. "Izzy would you like to dance with me?"

Izzy's face turned red, but he let her bring him out into the middle of the floor, and they

danced.

  
  
  
  


Ken looked up at the big school and all the decorations and lights. Minomon peeked out from inside his book bag.

"Thanks for bringing me Ken, this looks fun"

"Well you're going to have to stay quiet and stay out of trouble ok?"

"Don't worry about me all I need is a chocolate bar and I'm satisfied." Minomon grinned as much as a Minomon can.

Ken walked slowly into the school and looked around for Jesi. He swallowed nervously as students shuffled by through the hall.

"Ken!" Ken turned to see Jesi running out of the gym towards him. Jesi reached up and gave him a quick kiss when she reached him.

"I'm glad you could make it Ken," she smiled.

"Jesi, I'm a little nervous...."

"Why Ken, what's wrong?"

"Everyone here is older than me..."

Jesi took his hand. "Don't worry about that Ken, you're a celebrity."

Ken groaned. Jesi pulled him by the arm into the crowded gym.

"Izzy, Tai and Matt are right over here."

Jesi and Ken walked over to where their friends were standing and greeted them.

"Hey Ken how's it going?" Izzy said.

"I'm doing alright," Ken answered. Ken set his book bag with Minomon inside down on the bleachers next to them. Minomon was munching happily on a candy bar.

Jesi turned and tugged on Ken's arm when a slow and romantic song started echoing through the gym.

"Ken, do you want to dance with me?"

Ken looked down and a sweat drop formed on his head. "I...don't know how to dance, remember?"

Jesi just smiled, "Don't worry, just move to the music." She pulled his shirt sleeve until they were out in the middle of the gym. She put her arms around him and he nervously put his arms around her.

Meanwhile, Izzy was sitting on the bleachers tapping away on his laptop. Matt looked over at him.

"Izzy do you take that thing to bed with you?" Matt asked.

"I've been monitoring the Digital world all week, there is something weird going on. Shadowmon's signal has been slowly moving around the Digiworld but it doesn't seem to be doing anything. I've stayed in touch with Tentomon and he says everything is quieter than he's ever seen it."

"How long has it been since anyone has gone there?" Tai said when he heard Izzy's remarks.

"It's been a while, there's been no need to go there since all seems clear. But I have a funny feeling Arukenimon is planning something big."

"Well.. I guess we should keep our eyes open then," Tai said.

"Yeah you know something's up when Izzy starts analyzing things." Matt said.

"I just wish I could be wrong sometimes," Izzy said, and continued monitoring his computer screen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I hope Matt and Tai are here, it would stink if I decided to come and ended up all alone." Sora said to herself as she walked down the sidewalk to the school. Sora walked slowly and gazed up at the stars. "Maybe Matt will ask me to dance with him." She sighed and opened the door leading to the gym.

Inside, the music was blaring from every corner. Tai was tapping his foot to the beat and looked up when he noticed someone entering the gym.

"Uh oh..."

"Tai what is it?" Matt said to him.

"It looks like Sora decided to come after all..."

Matt looked up and saw Sora looking around for them. A solemn expression formed on his face. He felt Tai's hand grasp his and turned to look into his eyes. He knew they both were thinking the same thing.

Sora spotted Ken and Jesi at the refreshment stand and walked over to them.

"Hi Ken, hi Jesi" she said as she walked up and smiled.

"Sora!" Jesi said when she heard her voice. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I decided to show up, so are Tai and Matt here?"

"Tai, Matt and Izzy are over on the left side of the gym near the wall. We'll be right in after we get some food." Jesi said.

"Ok!" Sora grinned and headed into the gym.

The Jesi realized something. "Uh oh.. She doesn't know." she said quietly.

"Doesn't know what?" Ken said. Jesi spun around when she realized Ken had heard her, and that he didn't know what had happened.

"Well...."

Sora walked happily over towards Tai and Matt but her smile faded when she saw them standing nervously watching her.

Izzy looked back and forth between them and slowly started backing away.

"I think I'm going to go... Uh... powder my nose, Bye!" Izzy hurried out of the gym.

"What's going on?" Sora asked uneasily. She looked down and spotted Tai and Matt clutching each other's hand.

"Sora..." Tai said softly.

Without Tai having to say anything more, she knew. Somehow, she already knew deep inside her the way they felt. The way they had stayed close to each other everyday for the past week since they all returned home from their camping trip. Even further back, when they were all in the digital world, she knew there was something more between them that they didn't want to admit. Sora slowly stepped up to them.

"No matter what happens," she said "You two will always be my best friends." She smiled and hugged the both of them.

Tai and Matt looked up at each other above Sora's head and their eyes met. At the same time, they let out a sigh of relief they had both been holding.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sweet sounds of music floated through the gym. All the students acted differently in this dance environment, they were free to be together but be themselves, unlike at school.

Jesi had brought Ken out onto the dance floor once again. He held his hands nervously on her hips and she held him close with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I think I might be getting the hang of this." Ken said.

"I knew you would."

As Ken held her close to him he realized he had never said what he had always felt for her. They had been through so much together and Jesi filled up the empty space that had been inside Ken's heart his whole life.

"Jesi..."

"Yes Ken?"

"I...I love you Jesi."

"I know."

Ken smiled and closed his eyes as her pulled her closer to him.

Izzy sat on the bleachers stewing as he watched all the students dancing under the multicolored lights.

"Izzy what's up? You don't look very happy." Sora asked who was standing next to him.

"Huh? Oh...It's nothing. I was just thinking that's all."

"You're always thinking, Izzy, but right now you look pretty down." Sora hopped up on the bleachers and sat next to Izzy.

"Uh... Well you see," Izzy looked down at his hands and sighed. "I kind of wish I had a date...I'm always so busy with other things I don't have any time for girls."

Sora laughed slightly. "I guess little Izzy isn't so little anymore" she thought. 

"Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"Izzy, do you want to dance with me?" Sora smiled.

"Ehh..." Izzy got a nervous look on his face. "Gah... I guess!"

Meanwhile Tai and Matt were having a soda near the refreshment table on the other side of the gym.

"Hey look there's Matt Ishida!" a girl shouted. In a few seconds a half dozen fangirls had crowded around Matt.

"Oh Matt I love the way you sing!"

"You're so hot!"

"Will you be my boyfriend!?"

Tai looked at all the fangirls and groaned. Matt, however, got a smirk on his face. He quickly put his arm around Tai.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Matt said with an evil smile, and planted a big kiss right on Tai's cheek.

All the fangirls got a stunned look on their faces.

"Heh heh." 

Tai smiled at Matt and they walked away leaving the girls staring blankly ahead.

Everything seemed calm in the gym. The lights and music gave the whole place a certain aura. Jesi held her beloved Ken tightly in her arms.

Minomon, who was watching from inside Ken's book bag suddenly started to feel strange.

"I think I ate too much candy." But when he looked up he saw a strange glowing around Ken and Jesi. "Huh? What's that?"

Jesi suddenly felt something happening to her. She released Ken from her arms and stepped back.

"Ken! Your crest is glowing!" 

Ken looked down at his shirt and then looked up at hers.

"Look," Ken pointed up and the glowing shape of the tag under her shirt. They pulled their tags out of their shirts and saw the glowing start to become brighter.

"Izzy what's happening?" Sora said when she glanced up and saw what was going on.

The music stopped playing and students turned to see. Suddenly a cry was heard from the bleachers.

"KEN!"

"Minomon!?"

The book bag started to shoot lights out in every direction. 

"I'M DIGIVOLVING!!!" Minomon shot out of Ken's bag onto the floor and digivolved into Wormmon.

The students in the gym stepped back and gasped when they saw the digimon in the middle of the floor.

"Wormmon!" Ken yelled, "What are you doing!?"

"Iiiiiiii can't stop it!!"

Then Wormmon began to digivolve again into Stingmon.

"Ken what's going on?" Jesi yelled. Ken spun around and flashed her serious and worried look.

Then Izzy ran over to them with Sora, Matt and Tai at his heels.

"Jesi! This must have to do with that Ange-digivolving you told me about. This means something really big must be going on in the Digiworld!"

Ken grabbed Jesi's arm. "Jesi where's Flotsymon!?"

"She's at home!"

Meanwhile at Izzy's apartment,

"EEEEE!!" Mrs. Izumi screamed when she saw the digimon that had burst through the wall of her apartment from next door.

Kasurymon stood up and backed against the wall. "It was an accident I swear!"

"You're one of those digimon aren't you!?"

"Uh well, yes. Tell me, is Izzy home?"

"No he's at the school dance but what do you want him for?"

"Because he's the answer man and I need answers." Then Kasurymon flapped her wings and flew out the balcony door over the city.

"Now what has my son gotten himself into?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tentomon what's going on there!?" Izzy shouted into his computer.

"Well, I'm really not sure. The whole sky has turned black, that's all I know, but I think it a good idea for all of you to some right now." replied Tentomon from the digital world.

"I think it's a good idea too." Izzy turned towards everyone who was waiting around him.

"What about Kasurymon, she's not here." Jesi said as she looked down at her still glowing crest.

Just then, the school principal walked into the gym and saw the crowd of children and the huge, green digimon in the middle of the gym. He was followed by two police officers.

"Everyone stand back!" he yelled. The students all hurried to the sides of the gym except for the Digidestined.

"Children, you need to get away right now and let the authorities handle this."

"Sir you don't understand," Izzy said. "This is a digimon and to put it bluntly we have the situation under control."

"What?"

"Do you remember the Odaiba Fog incident three years ago? This is directly connected."

"Yes but.."

Just then the windows of the gym burst open and Kasurymon flew down into the gym. Gasps were heard from all around.

"Sorry I'm late, you know how traffic is these days."

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Tai yelled, "lets go!"

"Wait!" Izzy grabbed his computer away and started typing something.

"Izzy what are you doing?" Matt asked.

"I'm sending an e-mail to the others, I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

Izzy completed his e-mails and Ken held his Digivice up to the computer screen.

"Digiport open!" 

In a flash of light, the six Digidestined were transported to the digital world.

  
  
  
  


"I, wanna rock and roll all night, and party every day, I wanna rock and roll.." sang Davis as he jumped around the room in his underwear.

"Hey Davis," said Demiveemon from across the room. "What's this blinking light?"

"Huh? What blinking light?"

"The one on this thingy over here."

"Oh that helps." Davis looked over at his computer. "It looks like I got e-mail, hey maybe it's from Kari asking me to go steady!"

Davis sat down and opened his e-mail. "Uh oh, we better go."

"Better go where?" Demiveemon asked as he hopped up next to Davis.

"It's from Izzy, something's goin on in the Digiworld. I guess they need me to come day the day!" Davis grinned.

"Oh brother."

Meanwhile at Kari's house,

"Hey Kari have you seen that can of sardines I had lying around?" Gatomon walked into the room and saw Kari sitting staring at the computer screen. She had a look of dread on her face.

"Hey Kari? Are you ok? You look like you ate some bad cat food."

"Shadowmon..." Kari said. "They're all in danger we need to go right now!"

"And I thought cats were the ones with the sixth sense."

Kari grabbed her Digivice. "Come on, they need our help."

Kari and Davis arrived at the school and found TK, Yolei, Cody and Joe waiting there.

"We were waiting for you two!" Yolei said.

"I knew you'd come," TK walked over and hugged Kari. Davis grumbled and turned away.

"TK this is really bad, Tai's in trouble and so are your brother and everyone else." Kari said as TK held her close.

"Don't worry Kari everything will be ok."

"Hey are we going to stand around here or are we going to go? I'm missing out on a study session you know." Joe said.

Cody nodded, "Let's go." 

Davis held his Digivice up to the computer screen. "Digiport Open!!"


	19. A Short Reunion

Chapter Nineteen- A Short Reunion

  
  


Jesi held tightly onto Ken's arm as they all walked through the digital world.

"This is so strange, the whole sky is black just like Tentomon said, but there are no stars." Izzy said while looking up at the dark sky above them.

"It's just like the black forest where we first fought Shadowmon, only now the darkness has enveloped the entire digital world." Ken said.

Kasurymon and Stingmon flew above, keeping a look out for Shadowmon.

"This is my fault..it's all my fault!" Ken thought. He felt so guilty, so angry that he had built those control spires. He felt a world of burdens on his shoulders. Ken's eyes started to water and he clenched his fist.

"Ken, what's wrong?" Jesi said. She looked into his troubled face.

Ken simply looked back and her a forced a smile. "She's the only one holding me together right now," he thought.

At the back of the group, Yamato clutched the hand of his beloved Taichi.

Matt smiled at Tai's sweet and face head of big, tussled hair. "Who would have ever thought we felt the same way about each other?" Matt said to himself.

"I wonder where Kari and the others are," Tai said suddenly. Matt snapped out of his gaze.

"I hope they're all right," Tai said.

"Don't worry," Matt replied. He squeezed Tai's hand. "They'll meet up with us soon."

Tai sighed and they all continued walking, searching for Shadowmon or whatever was causing this darkness.

Across the Digiworld, the other Digidestined were walking in the same direction.

"And then, we're gonna blast him, BAM! Then I'll do some heroic thing and save everyone, especially Kari, and we'll kick all their butts!" Davis rambled on as they walked.

"Does he ever shut up?" Yolei mumbled.

"Nope," Cody smirked when he heard what Yolei said. Yolei looked down at Cody and smiled back.

TK held Kari in his arms as they walked along, afraid if she left his sight for moment she might vanish.

"TK," Kari said quietly.

"What is it Kari?"

"I'm scared.."

TK stopped walking and hugged her and buried his face in her light brown hair.

"Me too Kari.."

Kari gripped his shirt and pressed her face against his chest.

"Hey are you two coming?" Yolei's voice interrupted the tender moment. Kari glanced up and nodded. TK and Kari continued to walk with the others, arm in arm.

The group of six walked along and began approaching the position of the others.

"Hey what's that?" Sora said when she heard a faint voice.

"Hey I'd recognize that voice anywhere," Tai laughed "That's Davis's babbling!"

"Hey is that you!?" They heard Yolei call through the trees.

"It's us Yolei, we're right over here!" Tai called back. In a minute they spotted Yolei, Davis and Cody running through the brush towards them with TK, Kari and Joe close behind.

When Matt saw them coming he quickly let go of Tai's hand.

Tai looked at him with confusion, "Why did you do that Matt?"

Matt looked down at the ground and nudged a rock with his foot. "I... don't know if we should. I mean, what will they think?" Matt said quietly. His pale face twisted up with worry.

"Yama.... You were the one who said we don't have to hide it. They'll accept us, except maybe Davis but who cares?" Tai took Matt's hands in his to comfort him.

Matt glanced up at Tai with a weak little smile. He felt a little better.

Jesi walked up to Kari when they reached the others. Kari looked up at her and she could see the dread in her brown eyes. Jesi took Kari's hands.

"Can, you feel it too?"

Kari nodded slowly but didn't make a sound.

"Kari..." TK said to himself. He held his arm around her shoulder.

Ken walked up and stood next to Jesi and placed his arm around her waist.

"Ken, it's close, very close."

"When it comes we'll be ready for it..." Ken said with hate in his voice. He knew the evil Arukenimon had created with his help was coming closer, and that it was stronger than ever. "At least I hope so..." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The 13 Digidestined walked quietly through the woods. Jesi and Kari stayed close to each other near the front of the group with TK and Ken at their sides. Patamon sat perched on TK's head as usual. 

"Hey TK, what's that?"

TK looked up and saw several small figures coming towards them in the distance.

"I don't know, but be ready to digivolve in case it's someone dangerous."

As the figures got closer the Digidestined could hear them shouting.

"Tai!!" 

Tai's eyes lit up and he started running at the voice. Tai kneeled down as an orange lizard digimon jumped into his arms.

"Agumon! It's great to see all you guys." Tai said as he hugged his friend and looked around as the others greeted their digimon.

"Tentomon told us you were coming and we came to help." Agumon said. "And we have a surprise for you!"

"Surprise?"

"It's great to see you Beiyomon," Sora smiled. "It's been a while."

"It's good to see you too Sora, I missed you."

Matt kneeled down next to Gabumon away from everyone else.

"Tai and I finally hit it off old buddy," he grinned.

"You mean you told him? Good for you Matt, I'm glad you finally let him know." Gabumon replied.

"Joe you make me feel even shorter than usual, you've grown." Gomamon said.

"Hey what can I say? I eat my vegetables."

"Everything would be like old times if Mimi and Palmon were here." Tai sighed as he stood up.

"That's the surprise!" Agumon said.

"Huh?"

"Hey everybooooddddyyy!!!!!! Don't forget about us!!!"

The Digidestined turned to see Mimi and Palmon racing through the forest.

"Mimi!" Tai shouted.

Mimi and Palmon stopped to catch their breath when they reached their friends.

"When I got word from Tentomon boy was I surprised! I finished my lunch and headed here right away."

"Lunch? But Mimi it's night time." Tai said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Not in New York!" Mimi giggled.

"Oh yeah!" Tai scratched the back of his head and the others laughed.

"Wait!" Kari shouted, who was looking worse every minute. "This is no time for laughing something's very close."

TK supported Kari who could barely stand up anymore.

Then, they heard it. An evil laughing coming from the trees. It seemed to surround them and echo from every direction.

"What a touching reunion."

Ken held Jesi close to him. "Arukenimon.."

"Oh how thoughtful of you to remember me." Arukenimon leaped down from the trees with Mummymon by her side.

Kasurymon and Stingmon quickly landed and got ready to defend the Digidestined.

"Tai should we digivolve?" Agumon said looking up at Tai.

"Just wait.."

Arukenimon smiled at the 13 children and their digimon. "While you kids have been busy having fun we've been working very hard here in the Digiworld, but none of you seemed to notice."

"We're awfully sneaky aren't we?" Mummymon chuckled.

"Even your beloved little pets who are supposed to be guarding this world didn't suspect anything, until it was too late that is."

"It's never too late Arukenimon." Ken said as he glared at her. "We're going to beat you right here, right now."

A huge smile formed on Arukenimon's pale face. "You think so," she said slowly. "Well how can you beat us...if you're asleep." With a snap of her fingers, the ground opened up, swallowing all the children but leaving their digimon standing alone on the forest.

"Tai!!!!" Agumon shouted, as they all vanished from sight.


	20. Only In My Nightmares

Chapter Twenty- Only in my Nightmares

  
  
  
  


Taichi walked along the back driveway of the school heading towards the soccer field. He yawned as he strolled lazily along, his equipment bag swinging by his side.

"Hey Tai!"

He turned suddenly to see Yamato's car pulling up the driveway. He stopped alongside Tai, the engine still going.

"Tai do you want to go to a movie with me?" Matt leaned out the driver's side window and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Sorry Matt, we've got a game today, it won't be over until tonight."

"Oh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, see ya." Tai began to walked away.

"Hey Tai," Tai turned around again and saw Matt motioning for him to come back. He walked over and Matt leaned further out the window. He pulled Tai's head down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Matt smiled and sat back down in the car. "See ya later babe." Taichi smiled and watched Yamato back out of the school driveway into the street.

As Tai continued to walk to the soccer field he noticed some of the other boys whispering amongst themselves and laughing. He then saw one point straight at him.

Tai sighed and looked down at the dusty ground. He felt a lump form in his throat. "They're all laughing at me aren't they..." he said to himself. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Then Taichi turned in horror when he heard a terrible crash from down the street. He raced towards the main road leaving his bag in the dust. 

When he reached the road he put his hand over his heart and burst into tears when he saw the scene in the street. There was Yamato's car, only now it was a pile of twisted metal, engulfed in flames.

Tai ran through the crowd of people and pushed by a police officer to see Matt's lifeless body in the street. He kneeled down by Matt's side with a look of disbelief on his face. Tai brushed Matt's golden hair off his bloody forehead.

"Yamato..." tears streamed down his face. Then he heard laughing. He turned to see the same boys from his soccer team still pointing and laughing at him.

He shot up and screamed at them. "What are you laughing about!? Yamato's dead! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Taichi screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to punch one of them but his hand touched only air. The distorted faces laughed louder and louder until Tai couldn't take it anymore. 

He fell to the ground and slammed his fists against the concrete until his hands bled. Soon only Tai's cries could be heard as the world around him faded to black.

The form of a woman stood over Tai as he thrashed in his sleep. His body was covered in sweat. The woman smiled with satisfaction.

"Yes, perfect. Your suffering will feed my monster. The darkness is so beautiful," she said to herself as she looked around at the thirteen dreaming bodies.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I turn around I can see what's behind me, I turn back around, I can't see what's ahead. And if you don't believe I've been here all alone, just turn around, just turn around." The music coming from Matt's lips blared from the speakers on either side of him. This was his best concert ever, he looked out at all the cheering students as he sang and played his bass.

Matt was in heaven, he had never had such a great performance in his whole life. As Matt sang, he looked down at the crowd for Taichi. Then, he stopped. He couldn't sing another note when he spotted Tai.

He saw Tai with his arms around some girl Matt didn't know. "What is he doing?" Matt tried to continue with the concert but he couldn't. His fingers fumbled over the strings and his voice wouldn't leave his throat. The audience started booing and throwing things at the band.

When he saw Tai kissing the girl and slammed his bass down on the stage. "Tai what are you doing!?" he yelled.

Tai ignored him. He only pulled the giggling girl closer to him and kissed her neck.

"Tai!" Matt could feel tears in his eyes. "How could he do this? After all we've been through!"

Matt jumped down from the stage and started running towards Tai. "I waited three years to be with him how could he leave me!?" As Matt ran he saw that Tai and the girl were forever far away. No matter how fast Matt ran they never got any closer.

Matt breathed harder and his heart pumped faster as he ran towards Tai. He loved him more than any other soul in the world, how could Tai break his heart like this? "It's like he doesn't even care..."

Matt's eyes opened wide when he saw the still distant image of Tai look straight at him with a big grin on his face. The girl in his arms laughed uncontrollably as Matt tried to reach them.

"TAI!!!!" Suddenly hands and arms surrounded Matt and kept him from moving another step. "Let me go!!" he screamed. The groping hands of the crowd were like a net holding him back. He watched helplessly as Tai and the laughing girl vanished from site.

"TAICHI!! Stop don't go!!" Tears rolled down Yamato's face and his cries were silenced by the smothering hands around him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


TK walked happily down the street humming a little tune to himself. He glanced down at the tiny package in his hands. "Kari's going to love this," he smiled. Inside was a ring with a tiny pink stone in it to match Kari's clothes. TK had saved up his money for weeks to buy it for her.

TK bounded up the steps to Kari's apartment building. He reached her front door and rang the bell. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she opens it."

Tai opened the door. "Hey TK."

"Hi Tai, is Kari home?"

Tai stared at TK with a confused look on his face. "Are you feeling ok buddy?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well I think you have the wrong apartment." Tai smiled.

"What? Come on Tai stop kidding around." TK laughed, "So is Kari home or not?"

"Seriously TK, I don't know anybody by that name."

TK's happy expression faded. "What? Don't tell me you don't know your own sister. Is today April Fools day or something?"

"I'm not kidding TK." Tai said.

"What? Your sister, Hikari Kamiya, you don't remember her!?"

"Nope, the name doesn't ring a bell."

"Tai I think your big hair is starting to effect your brain, I'll come back when you're feeling better."

TK walked away slowly and glanced back at the apartment door as Tai closed it. "I wonder what that was all about..." he thought.

"Who was that?" Tai's mother said who was washing dishes.

"It was TK, but he's really flipped."

"Why do you say that?"

"He was looking for some girl named Kari, have you ever heard of her?"

"I don't think so, I wonder why he would think she lived here." Mrs. Kamiya continued washing dishes and Tai sat down to watch TV.

"I wonder what was wrong with Tai, either this is some practical joke or he's really lost it." TK put the small box into his pocket and walked down the street. "Maybe Kari's at the park or something." 

Then TK saw Yolei and Cody sitting on a bench outside the park chatting. TK jogged up to them.

"Hi TK," Yolei said.

"Hello TK," Cody said.

"Hi guys, have you seen Kari around?"

Cody and Yolei looked at each other for a second and then back at TK.

"Who?"

"What!? Don't tell me Tai's got you two in on the joke too."

"What joke? TK really, who's Kari? Is she a new girl or something?" Yolei asked.

"You're serious aren't you? What's going on!?"

Cody and Yolei just sat on the bench looking confused.

TK started to panic, "Why doesn't anyone remember Kari!? Even her own brother doesn't remember her, what's going on!?"

TK ran away from Cody and Yolei towards home. "I know how to tell if this is a joke."

When TK reached his apartment he opened a drawer in his room and took out a photo album. But when he opened it, his heart sank.

"Where are all the pictures of Kari I had in here!?" He flipped through the pages but Kari was not in a single picture. "I know there were some in here! She's not even in any of the group pictures!" TK's heart started beating faster.

He dashed through the apartment and put his shoes back on.

"TK where are you going in such a hurry?" his mom said who had arrived home while he was in his room.

"Mom, you remember Kari don't you!?"

"No I don't recall ever meeting her."

TK started at her with disbelief. "This isn't happening!" TK ran out the front door and down the hallway. He ran towards the school, his blood racing.

TK reached the school and burst through the door of the main office. 

"Excuse me young man but why are you here? It's Saturday." A secretary said who was sitting in the office at a computer.

"I need to see the permanent records right away."

"Sorry those are classified."

"It's important!"

"I'm sorry we can't allow students to see the permanent records."

TK walked over to the file cabinet and pulled it open.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

TK shuffled through the papers but couldn't find Kari's name anywhere. "Where is it!?" he shouted. "It's like every trace of her has been erased!!"

"I think you need to leave now." the secretary said angrily.

"I won't leave until I find Kari!!"

"You won't find her." The secretary's voice suddenly changed.

"What did you say?"

"I said you won't find her." The secretary said in a deeper and almost evil voice.

"What!?" TK could feel tears filling his eyes has his pulse quickened. "Why not!?"

"There is no Kari." The secretary grinned at TK. TK looked at her in horror and dashed out of the room.

He ran down the hallways screaming out Kari's name, but to no avail.

In the darkened room of sleeping children, the woman in the red dress sat watching each Digidestined live through their own private hell.

  
  


Kari stood in the middle of the pitch black room, her hands tied behind her back around a pole. She felt like she had no strength left, not even enough to cry for help. Her will to live was gone.

"How long have I been like this?" She said to herself. "Imprisoned here...all alone."

Kari stared down at the floor, which didn't look much different from the walls or the ceiling.

It was torture living through each day in a place with no light. Darkness surrounded her, and loneliness. 

"I think I once heard if someone is alone for long enough.. They'll start to go mad. Maybe I already have, I mean, I'm talking to myself."

Her hair stuck to her tear soaked face, but she couldn't even reach up to brush it away. Her eyes had lost all their glimmer as she stared blankly ahead.

Then, from somewhere, Kari heard a voice. She tipped her head up and listened.

"Kari where are you?"

"TK... No it's not possible." She then saw TK step through the darkness towards her. Hope flashed into her eyes when she saw him.

"TK, you're really here." Tears flowed out of Kari's eyes and she was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Kari, I finally found you! I've been looking for so long!"

"Oh TK, quick, come over here and untie me."

TK started walking slowly towards Kari. The Kari looked down at the floor and saw flames starting to form in a circle around her. Each time TK took a step towards her, the flames grew higher.

"TK stop, you're going to walk into the fire."

TK kept walking. Step after step, the flames flickered up until Kari was surrounded by a wall of fire.

"TK stop walking! The fire, don't you see it!?" Kari watched as TK began walking into the fire. First his hat, then his clothes started smouldering.

"TK!! Stop what are you doing!?"

Then, TK started to scream in agony. His whole body caught fire. Kari pleaded for him to stop coming but he wouldn't listen.

"TK!! TK!!!"

TK's screams became louder as his skin started to melt right off his body. Kari's saw a pool of blood form around his smouldering figure and start to boil on the floor.

"TAKERU!!!!!!"

TK's screamed finally stopped after what seemed like an eternity, and the fire disappeared, but all that was left were ashes.

"Takeru.." Kari managed to choke out his name through her tears. She lowered her head and sobbed, alone in the darkness once again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ken and Jesi walked hand in hand through the digital world. It was a bright sunny day and Ken was so happy to be with her for the afternoon.

Jesi breathed in the fresh air. "Ken it smells so nice here, it must be all the flowers."

"They don't compare to you," Ken said softly.

Jesi leaned her head against his shoulder and Ken blushed a bit. She slipped her arm around his and he rested his hand on her shoulder.

It was another perfect day in the Digital World, Ken always felt things were perfect when he was around her. But then Ken heard a small sound in the distance and glanced up.

"Jesi do you hear that?" He asked her.

"Hmm?" 

Ken heard the sound again, only it was a bit louder this time. He turned towards the origin of the sound but didn't see anything.

"Jesi don't you hear that? It sounds like someone yelling."

"Ken why don't we go for a walk around the lake?"

Ken looked down at her and slipped his arm out of her grasp. He started walking through the forest. 

"Ken come back! Don't leave me all alone!" she called after him. As Ken walked he could hear her rustling through the woods after him.

Jesi caught up and stood near him. She put her arms around his arm and clutched his shirt sleeve.

"Come on Ken, lets not go over there."

"But I'm sure I can hear someone calling for help." Ken kept walking, dragging her along because she wouldn't let go of him. Ken reached a clearing in the woods and saw a rocky cliff in front of them.

He looked up and froze when he saw the other Digidestined tied to poles at the top. Davis, Yolei, Kari, TK and Cody had their hands tied around large wooden stakes. 

"Oh no!" Ken yelled. He then saw a huge fiery Meramon rise up behind each Digidestined. 

"Ken save us!" he heard them plead, but Ken's feet were stuck in place. Jesi tugged at his arm.

"Come on Ken, let's go.." she said.

"What!? Don't you care about them? We have to do something to help!" Ken tried with all his might to move towards them but he could not.

"Ken!" he heard them cry. Then their cries of help changed to shouts of anger.

"Ken how could you!?" he heard Yolei yell at him

"Wha...What?" Ken stuttered.

"It's all your fault Ken!" Cody yelled.

"You did this to us, you're the one to blame." TK said.

"But.." Ken could feel tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't mean it! I swear it's not my fault!" He yelled.

"It is your fault Ken!" Kari shouted.

"Everything is your fault, you let us down!" Davis said to him.

"No..." Ken collapsed onto his knees. Then he saw each laughing Meramon light fire to the poles.

"STOP!!!!" Ken screamed. 

"Ken, don't worry about them they don't matter." Jesi said calmly. 

"No... No!! I need to help them!!" 

The fired burned down the poles and each Digidestined went up in flames. He could still hear them shouting accusations at him as they burned up.

Hot tears poured out of Ken's eyes and he pounded the soft dirt with his fists.

Then the Meramon began growing larger. They combined into one giant ball of fire and came down towards Ken.

Ken looked up and saw the flaming mass coming down at him. He stood up and grabbed Jesi's arm and started to run as fast as he could through the woods.

"Ken where are you going?" She said.

"We need to get away!!"

"That's all you can do Ken... run"

Ken stopped and looked back at her. Her grey eyes were now red with hate.

"You always run away from your problems Ken, because you're afraid of the truth."

"What is the truth?"

Her evil grin faded and she swung her foot up and kicked Ken in the face. He fell back and slammed down to the ground.

"The truth is that it IS your fault Ken!! It's all your fault!"

"No... NOOOOOO!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!"

"You're lying!" She kicked Ken in the stomach and blood spurted out of his mouth. "All our friends are dead and it's your fault..." 

"It's not... my fault..." he sobbed.

Salty tears mixed with blood on Ken's pale face as the candle that was the Digital world burned out.


	21. A Shattered Reality

Chapter Twenty-one- A Shattered Reality

  
  
  
  


"Hello, Ichijouji residence,"

"Hello Mrs. Ichijouji, it's Jesi, is Ken-" Jesi gasped when she heard the phone on the other end of the line slam into the receiver and hang up.

"I wonder what that was all about, maybe she dropped the phone."

Jesi tried dialing Ken's number again but there was no answer. 

"Maybe the power went out... I hope nothing's wrong." Jesi sat down at her computer and typed an e-mail to Ken.

"Dear Ken, I can't get through on the phone, is anything wrong? Love Jesi"

She sat back in her chair and tapped her fingernails on the desk. After waiting a few minutes, she received a reply.

"I'm in the Digiworld, meet me there." was all it said. 

"I hope he's alright," Jesi shrugged her shoulders and held her Digivice up to the computer screen.

"Digiport Open!"

When Jesi reached the Digiworld, she found Ken sitting on the rock where they had first met. His head was resting on his knees and she could hear quiet sobbing.

"Oh no! Ken!" she dashed over to him and leaned by his side. "Ken what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"We... we can't see each other anymore...." he choked out through his tears.

"What!? Ken why!? What happened?" 

"My parents forbid it... they say I'm never allowed to see you again."

She put her arms around his shaking body and cried along with him.

"I can't believe this..." she whispered. "Ken, why would they do such a thing? I thought your parents were happy for you.."

"They found it... My mother did."

Jesi sat up and wiped the tears off her face. "Found what?"

"What you gave me...remember?"

"No, Ken what are you talking about?"

"They say I'm too young for you...I'm sorry Jesi.."

"What?" Then Jesi remembered the dream she had, of an ecstacy filled night spent with Ken, and the extra safety measure that had been left in Ken's desk drawer the morning after. 

"Ken wait a minute, that was a dream."

All he did was continue to sob.

"Ken, how could you possibly know about that? I never told you, I didn't tell anyone!"

"You should go...." she heard him say softly.

"Ken! How can this be happening!? That was a dream!" Jesi stood up and looked all around her. "None of this is real is it!? THIS IS ALL A DREAM!" Jesi swung her fist around and the Digiworld shattered like glass. The shards of scenery fell to the floor and Jesi's eyes opened wide. She sat up and saw the 12 bodies of her friends lying on tables in a circle around her.

"What's going on!?" She yelled. 

Arukenimon turned around quickly and saw Jesi awake. "What!? How did you wake up?"

"Arukenimon!! So you're the one that made me have that nightmare, are all the others dreaming too!?"

Arukenimon smiled. "Of course, Their terror and pain is feeding my monster, and it doesn't matter now whether you're awake or not. Shadowmon is already as strong as he needs to be."

Jesi clenched her fist and glared at Arukenimon. "I won't let you do this!!"

She jumped off the table and started shaking her friends awake. Arukenimon only watched.

"Go ahead," she said contentedly, "There's nothing you can do now anyway."

One by one, each child woke up. Tai shook his head a little and opened his eyes after Jesi had shaken him out of his dream. He glanced over and saw Matt sitting on his table with a dazed look on his face.

"Matt... Yamato! You're alive!!" He leaped off the table he was on and threw his arms around Matt.

"Tai!" Matt said, shocked. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't care... As long as you're alive...." Matt could feel Tai sobbing into his shirt.

Matt didn't quite understand what was going on, but he was happy to see Tai. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"Tai...."

TK and Kari were also in each other's arms.

"Kari... I thought you had vanished into thin air!"

"And I thought you were up in smoke," Kari smiled. She pulled TK down and planted a kiss on his lips.

Jesi shook Ken's dreaming body and he slowly came around.

"Ken, wake up!"

As Ken's eyes opened he saw the blurry image of a person over him. His view came into focus and he saw Jesi's face.

"Jesi!" Ken said nothing else and pressed his lips to hers. He held her slender body in his arms and ran his fingers through her long hair as they kissed. For a few minutes Ken did noting but touch her and look at her face to make sure she was real.

Jesi brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and smiled. The she turned around to the front of the room.

"Oh no! Arukenimon is gone!"

"We appear to be in some kind of underground compartment judging by the temperature and humidity," Izzy said as he looked around.

Tai, who was still hugging Matt, stood up. "Well let's get out of here and go kick some Arukenimon tooshie!"

The others all nodded, and 13 Digidestined children left their underground prison in search of the spider woman and her shadow monster.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"It seems like we've been walking in this cave forever!" TK said. The Digidestined were all walking up a long, dark tunnel after Arukenimon.

"I don't see how Arukenimon got out of here so fast, what did she do ride a scooter out?" Tai said.

"I miss my scooter.." Joe sighed.

"Joe was that scooter even yours?" Matt said as he turned around and looked at Joe.

Just then a scream interrupted Joe as he was about to answer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" 

"What the!?" Izzy cried as Yolei ran up and hid behind him. "Yolei what's wrong?"

"B..B..B..Bones!! There are a bunch of bones over there!"

The Digidestined walked over to where Yolei had been and saw a huge pile of rotting bones.

"I don't remember seeing these before," Cody said.

"This is very strange," Izzy said, examining the bones. "Digimon don't leave bones behind when they die, they're simply deleted and reconfigured."

"Well whatever they are they're creepy!" Yolei said.

"We can't worry about that now, we need to get out of this cave!" Tai shouted.

The children turned around to continue walking back out of the tunnel, but suddenly Tai yelled,

"Yami! Look out!" Tai dove at Yamato and knocked the both of them to the floor just in time. The others all ducked as a huge arrow like spike flew over their heads and into the darkness behind them.

"What the heck was that!?" Matt said from the ground. Tai helped Matt up and dusted himself off.

"That's weird..." Tai said softly. "I was just thinking about all the traps and stuff that are in caves in the movies and then that thing comes flying by."

"Hmm..." Izzy said as he put his hand on his chin.

"What are you pondering Izzy?" Sora asked.

"Tell me Yolei, what were you thinking about just before you saw those bones?"

"Well actually I was thinking about a book I just read about these people who found skeletons in an abandoned mine."

"Ok, I have a hypothesis," Izzy said.

"Here we go again," Tai groaned.

"I want all of your to concentrate on the sound of my voice ok, Now um, Mimi I want you to wish for something and concentrate on it really hard ok? But try to make it something safe please."

"Well, it would be nice to have a nightlight in a dark cave like this." Just then a tiny light appeared behind them. The Digidestined all turned around to see a little Palmon shaped nightlight sticking out of the wall.

"Prodigious! It seems that whatever someone thinks in this tunnel becomes reality, highly amazing." Izzy said.

"Well everybody make sure to think of something good until we get out of this cave," Tai said.

"Uh oh...."

Everyone turned and looked at Davis.

"Davis... what did you do...." Tai growled at him.

"Well uh, I was just thinkin wouldn't it suck if one of those big boulders came rolling after us like in Indiana Jones, heh heh... heh... um...."

A low rumbling was heard behind them. Joe stepped forward,

"I don't know what everyone else thinks... But I think this might be a good time to RUN FOR OUR LIVES!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned and began to run through the long dark tunnel just as a giant rolling rock appeared behind them. The sound of feet hitting the ground was drowned out by the loud rumbling.

Kari could feel sweat dripping down her forehead and her legs starting to give out as she ran. She stumbled and fell to the ground.

"TK!"

TK turned quickly and scooped Kari up in his arms without even thinking.

"Does this cave ever end!?" Matt shouted as the boulder got closer and closer to them.

"I wish we were anywhere but here!!" Mimi shouted.

Just as the Digidestined were about to be digi-pancakes, a door appeared in the side of the cave up ahead.

"Mimi you're a genius!" Tai shouted. He pulled the door open and everyone scrambled through just as the boulder rolled by.

Tai slammed the door behind him. "Davis if you ever do something like that I'm gonna strangle you with those goggles!"

"Well it wasn't my fault, I just have an overactive imagination, heh" Davis scratched the back of his head.

"Where are we?" Jesi said, looking around.

They were in a sunny clearing surrounded by tropical trees and plants.

"Oh look!" Mimi squealed. "A restaurant!" Mimi pointed to a small restaurant through the trees and skipped over to it.

"Mimi!! Where are you going? We need to find our digimon!" Tai yelled, but Mimi was already inside.

Mimi stepped inside the door with the others close behind her.

"Welcome to Digitamemon's, We fry it, You buy it!"

"Oh how good to see a friendly face!" Mimi cried.

"How can you tell?" Cody said quietly. They were all in Digitamemon's new (what another one?) Restaurant.

"Digitamemon, do you have any idea where our digimon are?" Tai asked.

"Now why would I know something like that? And you are gonna order or not?"

"I'll have the riceballs for an appetizer followed by some Sweet and Sour chicken!" Mimi said happily, who had seated herself down at a table.

"Good choice, that'll be 568 digi dollars"

"WHEN WILL THIS INSANITY END!?" Joe screamed.

"Digitamemon can you even tell us where we are!?" Tai yelled.

"You're in a restaurant."

"AGH!!"

Izzy tapped Tai on the shoulder. "Tai, if I may interrupt it seems our previous position is east of here." Izzy said.

"Thank you Izzy, the voice of reason."

"Come on everyone, let's go!" Matt said.

They began filing out of the restaurant.

"Are you sure I can't interest you in some egg drop soup before you go?"

"NO!"


	22. Campfires Work In Mysterious Ways

Chapter Twenty-two- Campfires work in Mysterious Ways

  
  


The feet of thirteen digimon slowly wandered through the forest in search of their digidestined.

"I'm scared," Patamon whined.

"I'm tired," Flotsymon grumbled.

"I'm hungry!" Gomamon said.

"You know I think I've seen that rock before," Biyomon said.

"Who's bright idea was it to let Veemon lead the way anyhow?" Gatomon complained.

"Hey! I'm a natural leader, Davis taught me everything I know!"

"Oh brother.. Now I KNOW we're lost."

"Maybe we can make Tentomon into a radio antenna and call for help!" Agumon said, and grabbed a hold of Tentomon.

"Hey! Don't touch my antennas! And don't touch my tree!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"I'll fly up and see where we are," Biyomon said as she flew up above the canopy.

"What do you see up there!?" Agumon called.

"I see some cotton candy, a lampshade and a feather duster walking through the woods over there!"

"Mimi!"

"TK!"

"Tai!" yelled Palmon, Patamon, and Agumon.

"Which way?" Gabumon called. Biyomon flew down and perched on a tree branch.

"That way," she said.

The other digimon followed Biyomon through the dark woods after their digidestined partners.

"Is it just me or does it seem strangely quiet all of a sudden?" Hawkmon said, looking around cautiously.

"Maybe it's naptime," Armadillomon replied.

"Hey wait, what's that?" Patamon said in his squeeky voice.

"I don't hear anything," Agumon whispered.

"It must be those huge ears of yours," Wormmon said.

"Shhh... Listen!"

"Davis stop stepping on my foot!"

"Well maybe if they weren't so big I wouldn't step on them!"

*SMACK*

"Ow!!"

"Stop fighting or I'm going to smack both of you."

"I think I scratched my laptop when we were running away from that boulder."

"You can blame Davis for that."

"Hey! Why is everything always my fault!?"

"It's them!" Patamon smiled.

"Hey guys!" called Agumon, "We're over here!"

"Agumon!?" He heard Tai's voice call.

"Tai!"

The Digidestined and digimon raced towards the sound of each other's voices. They all ran up and greeted their Digidestined when they reached them.

"I missed you Mimi!!"

"I missed you too Palmon!!" Mimi and Palmon started blubbering like crazy.

"Sheesh.." Tai grumbled.

"Ken is everything alright?"

Ken kneeled down and hugged Wormmon tightly. "Everything is ok now Wormmon."

The Ken felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw TK looking down at him with a very worried face.

TK turned his head and Ken looked in the same direction. He saw Jesi holding Kari's hands trying to comfort her. Poor Kari was looking worse every minute.

"Come on Kari sit down and rest for a minute." Jesi said and helped Kari sit down on a log. Then Tai came over and put his arms around his sister.

"Down worry Kari, we'll make it through this, as long as we're together."

"Thanks Tai.." Kari said in a shaky voice. Her face had lost all its color and the sparkle was fading from her eyes.

"The darkness is so strong, she can hardly bear it." TK said. Ken looked over and saw his friend starting to weep.

"She'll be alright with you to care for her." Ken said softly. TK turned and surprised Ken by hugging him tightly. Ken was shocked for a moment, then put his arms around TK and returned his act of friendship.

"I'll be here for you my friend."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Izzy and Yolei walked slowly back to the others. The Digidestined had made a campfire in the woods and were resting.

"It's no use," Izzy sighed. "The digiports won't open, I've tried everything."

"You mean we're stuck here?" Tai said as he stood up in front of Izzy.

"I'm afraid so."

Tai grabbed onto Izzy's shirt. "You better find a way to get us back to the real world right now! Kari's getting sicker, she could die if we don't get home!!"

Tai felt a hand grab his shoulder and fling him away from Izzy. Tai stumbled and fell backwards. He looked up at Matt.

"Tai, it's not his fault! You can't start blaming people for this, we're all in the same boat."

Tai stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes. "Don't start with me Matt." he said without looking up.

Matt reached over and brushed the hair out of Tai's eyes. Tai looked up into Matt's face.

"Tai, I know you worry about your sister but she'll be ok. She has all of us here for her and we're all going to beat this monster together."

Matt smiled down at Taichi.

"I don't get it..." Tai thought. "How can he stay so cool in such a tense situation? He hardly ever loses it. Maybe Matt would make a better leader than me, I just can't control my emotions sometimes."

Tai pressed up against Matt and clutched his shirt. He felt his eyes starting to water. Matt put his arms around Tai.

"Yami...."

Matt ran his fingers slowly through Tai's hair and sighed.

"Joe, she's burning up, the water isn't helping." TK said as he dabbed a wet cloth on Kari's forehead. In the past few hours, Kari had developed a high fever and was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"I don't know what to do." Joe said, and sat down and to TK. "There's nothing in the medical books about treating monster sickness."

TK stared down at Kari. Her face was covered in sweat and was very pale. He ran his finger along her cheek.

"You have to hang on Kari...." he said in his mind.

Ken was leaning against a tree watching TK tend to Kari. The glow from the fire lit up his face. Jesi walked over and stood next to him.

"Kari's so sick...She's not getting any better, only worse." Jesi sobbed.

"I can't help thinking this is my fault. That thought has been haunting me since we got here, that I caused all this." 

"Ken..." She put her hands on Ken's shoulders and leaned against him. "Ken, you need to stop blaming yourself, please. It's not your fault, Arukenimon did this, not you."

Ken sighed and rested his chin on her head. He stared into the fire as the flames flickered up and sparks landed on the ground next to the Digidestined.

"Still... I wish I could have done something to stop this." He said softly. "It's tearing me up," he thought. 

"Why aren't there any Digimon in these woods?" Mimi said. She put her arms around her self trying to keep warm.

"They probably all moved to someplace safer. I guess you can't blame them, it's creepy and dark here." Sora said.

Mimi sat down next to Sora. Cody was asleep, with his head resting in Sora's lap.

Sora looked down at Cody and laughed a bit. "As grown up as Cody acts I guess when you come down to it, he's just a little kid."

Mimi smiled. "Oh he's so cute! Heehee!"

"Shh! You'll wake him up!" Sora and Mimi both giggled as Cody slept.

"It's nice to see someone's having fun...." Davis grumbled.

Mimi frowned and stood up. "Do you have a problem?"

"Hey, I'm tired, my legs hurt from walking all day, I'm hungry, and I really need a shower!"

"You can say that again!"

Davis glared and Mimi and Mimi glared back.

"Are you saying I stink!?"

"I'm saying you could smell a little better!"

Mimi and Davis were right in each other's faces now.

"Uh oh." Sora said, who was still sitting with Cody in her lap.

"Well guys aren't supposed to smell all pretty like you Mimi!" Davis shouted.

Mimi stopped glaring at Davis and stepped back. "You think I smell pretty?" Mimi twirled her hair around her finger.

"Huh?" Davis felt his face turning red. "Well.. yeah I guess." He scratched the back of his head.

Davis and Mimi started at each other for what seemed like an hour until...

Davis grabbed the sides of Mimi's face and pulled her to him. His lips pressed against Mimi's as he gave a her a long, deep kiss. Mimi, surprisingly didn't push him away. She flung her arms around Davis. Sora's jaw dropped open. Just then Cody awoke from his slumber. He sat up and yawned.

"What's going on?" he said sleepily.

Sora simply placed her hand over Cody's eyes.

"Cody... Don't look now, but I think we've all gone crazy."


	23. A Perfect Pair

Chapter Twenty-three- A Perfect Pair

  
  
  
  


Later in the evening, the Digidestined huddled around the fire trying to heat up. The dark forest was much colder at night than it had been during the day.

Earlier that day, as they wandered away from Digitamemon's restaurant, they had re- entered the dark forest in search for Shadowmon. As they walked however, the trees seemed to become a maze until they were too disoriented to know where they were going. Now, they were lost. Alone in the woods, with no shelter, no blankets, and no supper, nothing but a dysfunctional television Digiport.

"Is this all the food you could find?" TK sighed, looking and the handful of berries his brother handed him.

"That's it TK, there's nothing else in these woods." Matt said as he passed out what little food they had to the others.

Kari was awake now, Just barely. She had her head leaning against TK's shoulder.

"Here Kari, you can have mine. You need your strength."

Kari pushed his hand away. "No... TK you need to eat too... Don't worry I'll be fine with what I have."

TK sighed. "Kari, you need food more than I do...." 

Kari didn't have the strength to argue. She reluctantly let TK give her his food.

Tai glanced over at the digimon while he stuffed the berries in his mouth.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I think I'm going to follow their example and get some sleep."

Ken glanced up at him. "You mean you're going to sleep at a time like this? What if Shadowmon attacks while you're off in dream land!?"

"Ken settle down, You don't need to jump all over me!"

"That's my job," Matt chuckled.

"I can't see how you can just go to sleep while the whole digital world is in danger."

"Ken..." Jesi tugged at his shirt. He could see by the look on her face she was pleading for him to stop.

Ken flashed a dirty look at Tai and stomped off into the woods.

"Ken don't go wandering off by yourself!" Tai shouted after him. Matt placed his finger over Tai's lips.

"Just let him go Tai...I know better than anyone sometimes you just need to be alone."

Jesi looked over at Tai and Matt with a worried look on her face. She slowly stood up and wandered into the darkness of the forest after Ken.

Ken stood alone staring blankly ahead. The accusations of his nightmare echoed through his head. He clenched his fist when he thought of what Arukenimon had created.

Jesi stepped up and stood next to him. "Ken...Are you ok?"

"Go away," he snapped at her.

Jesi stepped back, shocked that he could be so cold to her. She turned and looked down at the ground. 

"I'm sorry...." She slowly started to walk away.

Ken's look of anger faded. "Oh great... Now look what I've done..." he thought to himself. "Jesi," she stopped and glanced back at him.

"I didn't mean it...I'm just...not thinking straight."

She walked back over and took his hand in hers. She brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes and looked into them.

"Ken do you really think the eyes are the window to the soul?"

"I guess...."

"If that's true... Then your soul is as kind and pure as they get. Don't feel guilty Ken. I'll never blame you for any of this because I know it's not your fault."

"Jesi..." Ken felt an overflow of feelings. He put his arms around her body and pushed her up against a tree. Ken closed his eyes and touched his lips to hers. She made him feel warm on such a cold night.

Ken slowly pulled the long white gloves off her hands and kissed her soft skin. He looked back at her face. Her grey eyes sparkled, even in the dark. Her long lashes batted against her face and he could tell, she was begging him....

"Jesi I...."

"Ken....." She ran her fingers through his dark hair as their bodies got closer.

"I've been feeling this way for so long." His forehead pressed against hers.

The corners of her mouth slowly turned up to form a smile. She sank down along the tree until she was sitting, with Ken leaning over her. Ken placed his hand on her cheek and they leaned back.

The two figures formed one shadow in the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The other children were asleep while Tai and Matt leaned against a log looking into the fire.

"Ken and Jesi have been gone for hours, maybe we should go look for them," Tai said.

"Tai I don't think that's such a good idea," Matt said quietly. 

Tai glanced over at him, confused. "Why not? What if something happened to them?"

Matt just shifted his eyes over towards him and gave him a kind of all knowing look. 

"Oh..." Tai turned back towards the fire and poked at it with a stick. Bits of ash flew out of the fire and settled on the dusty ground.

"Matt, when did you get so much older than me?" Tai sighed.

"Hm? What do you mean Tai?"

Tai ran his hand through his brown hair. "I don't know... You just, Matt you seem so mature all the time. I don't get it."

"We've all been through a lot, experience can make you more mature I guess."

"But you're different for some reason Matt. I don't know what it is."

"Me neither."

Tai inched over closer to Matt and leaned his head on Matt's shoulder. Matt smiled. He put his arm around Tai and squeezed him tightly. 

Tai yawned and felt his eyes starting to slowly close.

"Mmm... Yami..." Tai yawned in the middle of his sentence.

"Yeah Tai?"

"I love you..." Tai's talking was replaced with soft snoring. Matt smiled down at his friend.

"Cute Taichi. I guess he's right about me... I've always felt that I had to take care of everyone for some reason. Must be because of TK, and my parents divorcing and all that." Matt sighed and stared into the glowing fire.

"We make a good couple you know that?" Matt stroked Tai's soft hair. "It's like some poet said, Songs of Innocence and Experience, that's us." Matt rubbed his eyes and felt himself starting to get tired too. Before long, Matt and Tai were both asleep.

Deep in the forest, two other Digidestined were also sleeping in each other's arms. A chilly wind blew and Jesi began to wake up. She could feel Ken's gentle breathing against her.

She ran her fingernails along Ken's bare back.

"Mm..." Ken's eyes slowly opened and he sat up. Jesi smiled up at him.

"We should go back, the others are probably worried about us."

"Mm hm" Ken nodded. He stood up and began to put his shirt back on. Jesi stepped up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. Ken turned around with her arms still around him. He kissed her forehead. For some reason, nothing needed to be said.

Jesi slipped on her gloves and boots and took Ken's hand. They walked back towards camp in silence. Just being in each other's company was enough.


	24. Darkness Shows Its Face

Chapter Twenty-four- Darkness Shows its Face

  
  


As the Digidestined and their digimon peacefully slept, a shadow had settled over the forest. The darkness enveloped the entire area like a thick fog.

Kari was laying next to TK, and her body was still hot with a terrible fever. Suddenly she shot up out of her sleep and looked around frantically. Beads of sweat covered her face.

"Where are they!?" She cried.

TK rolled over and opened one eye. "Kari's what's wrong?"

"TK, they're in trouble, it's here! Wake everyone up!"

"What? What's here Kari? Did you see something?"

Suddenly a terrified scream echoed through the forest. The others were awoken by the sound. TK glanced around at everyone.

"Jesi and Ken are still gone?"

"What's going on?" Tai shouted. "What's wrong with Kari?"

The scream was heard again and now everyone was wide awake.

"Tai! We have to find them." Kari grabbed onto her brother's pant leg. Tai reached down and helped her stand up.

"Come on," Tai picked Kari up and carried her the way he did when she was little. He led the way towards the screams that had been heard deep in the woods.

"It's even darker than before," Yolei said as they walked slowly through the woods.

"I know what you mean," Sora said. "It's like, darker than black, if that's even possible."

The only source of light was a torch lit by Agumon's Pepper breath that Matt carried.

"Kari's unconscious again..." Tai said. He looked down at the shaking girl he held in his arms.

"I'm scared!" Mimi wailed. 

"Don't worry Mimi, Palmon's here to protect you," Palmon smiled up at Mimi.

"Thanks Palmon," Mimi grabbed onto her digimon's leafy hand.

Suddenly a rustling was heard in the forest, the sound of someone crashing through the brush.

"Get ready to Digivolve..." Tai said to the digimon.

The sound got louder until two figures appeared through the trees and ran head first into the Digidestined.

"Help!! My brain's being eaten!!!" Joe screamed.

"Joe!!" Joe opened his eyes and saw Izzy holding out his hand to help him up. It was Ken and Jesi that had crashed into them.

"What happened!? What were you two running from!?" Matt asked.

"He's... here!" Jesi panted.

"Shadowmon is in the forest," Ken said. "He was right at our heels, we need to get out of here right away!"

"No! We can't run away, we need to stay here and fight!" Tai yelled.

"Tai! It's not the same Shadowmon we fought before. It's huge now, it's stronger than I could have ever imagined!"

"He fed on our nightmares while we slept, Tai," Jesi said. 

Tai looked down at the ground then clenched his teeth. "I won't run away!!"

Ken was about to yell back at Tai when a sinister laugh was heard from the trees. The Digidestined looked up. Sora and Mimi huddled together.

"Is that...gulp... Arukenimon?" Mimi said in a timid voice.

Ken's eyes filled with rage. "It's too late to run now anyway...she's here."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jesi huddled against Ken as Shadowmon's glowing eyes appeared, and two figures stepped out of the darkness. Arukenimon stood beside Mummymon and Shadowmon's looming figure appeared above them.

"Welcome back to the dark forest Digidestined, where all your nightmares come true." Arukenimon grinned as she watched the children shake with fear.

"Think again Arukenimon! Everyone, Digivolve!!" Tai yelled. But then he turned around slowly when he felt Agumon's claw tug at his shirt.

"Tai... We've all been trying, we can't Digivolve!" Agumon said.

"What!? Did you forget how!? It's just like riding a bicycle now start-"

"Oh not that again!" Gatomon yelled.

"It must be Shadowmon!" Izzy said, "The digimon are reacting to him like they would to a control spire."

"Well then let's armor digivolve!" Davis yelled, "Digiarmor energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to,"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to,"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to,"

"Patamon armor digivolve to,"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to,"

"Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

"Halsemon, the wings of love."

"Digmon, the drill of knowledge!"

"Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Nefertimon, the angel of light!"

The five armor digimon lined up in front of the Digidestined. They faced off against Shadowmon. 

"Ken, do you think the five of them are powerful enough to fight Shadowmon? He's stronger than ever before...."

Ken sighed and looked down. "They...don't have a chance."

Jesi gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She looked up at the digimon standing in a row before her. "Hang in there...." she thought.

Arukenimon stared at the digimon for a moment, unimpressed. Then the sides of her mouth turned up and she chuckled softly. 

"So, you honestly think you have a ghost of chance? What pathetic fools you all are."

"We'll see! Attack!!" Davis yelled.

"Fire Rockets!"

"Tempest wing!"

"Gold rush!"

"Star shower!"

"Rosetta stone!"

Each digimon fired their attack directly into Shadowmon, but each time the effort accomplished nothing.

"Oh no! Their attacks aren't working again! We have no way to fight!" TK shouted.

"DEATH SHADOW!" Dark shadow hands shot out of Shadowmon's body. Each one struck a digimon, and they fell to the ground as their rookie levels. It was like the hands had snatched the armor away.

The Digidestined watched their digimon hit the forest floor. They were helpless now.

"TK...." Kari said, her voice was barely a whisper.

"Kari!? What is it!?" TK leaned over Kari, who was still in her brother's arms.

"Ange-digivolving... it's... the only way." Kari coughed and gasped for air. "Nothing else can hurt Shadowmon...."

"But, we don't even know how that happened! Kari!?" Kari drifted into sleep again.

"Ange-digivolving?" Tai said.

TK looked up and at Tai. "That's how we beat Shadowmon last time, Kasurymon and Stingmon digivolved into AngeKasurymon and AngeStingmon."

"Izzy mentioned it to me but how!?" Tai said.

"That's the problem, we don't know how they did it! Some kind of light was released from Ken and Jesi's digivices."

Tai thought for a moment. "Here take Kari," he set his little sister safely in TK's arms. Tai went over to Ken and Jesi and stepped in between them.

"You need to make your digimon Ange-digivolve right now or we're all toast!"

"But Tai...."

"Don't but Tai me, just do it!"

Ken could feel himself getting angrier as Tai yelled in Jesi's face. 

"Tai we can't make it happen, it just happened by itself!" Jesi said.

"I don't care! Figure out how right now or we're all going to die, do you understand!? My sister's going to die!!"

"STOP IT!" Ken's fist impacted with Tai's face and Tai was flung backwards. He smashed against a tree and looked back up at Ken.

"What the hell was that for you little punk!?" Tai screamed. Tai was about to punch Ken back but Matt grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards.

"Listen both of you! This is no time to be fighting we need to work together!"

"Stop yelling at us Tai! We can't just do whatever you tell us if we have no idea how!" Ken yelled. 

Tai tried to hold back but he could feel salty tears run down his face and into the corners of his mouth. How could they not even care his sister might die? "I'm the leader and you'll do what I say!!"

Matt flashed Tai a dirty look and released his grip on Tai's arm. "Don't pull this leader trash again! I'm tired of it!"

"Should we... Do something?" Yolei said nervously.

"No, when those two get started there's no way of stopping them," Izzy sighed.

"Don't start this!" TK yelled at his brother and Tai. "You two always end up arguing and getting in a fist fight over nothing!"

Arukenimon watched contentedly as the four boys quarreled. Then she chimed in,

"Well I don't think you really have to worry about your pitiful little problems anymore children, because the digital world is mine and the Digidestined are now... history." Arukenimon glanced up at her monster.

"Shadowmon, remove them." And with a snap of her fingers, three shadow hands shot out of Shadowmon and grabbed Matt, Ken and TK. They were yanked away into the darkness. Kari's limp body fell to the ground in a heap as TK was grabbed out from under her.

"KEN!!!!!" Jesi screamed. She tried to run after the three boys but Tai quickly grabbed her by her waist and held her back before she was sucked in herself.

"Goodbye!" Arukenimon cackled, and the darkness that was Shadowmon vanished along with his creators.

Jesi and Tai watched helplessly as their lovers disappeared into he night.


	25. Missing Pieces

Chapter Twenty-five- Missing Pieces

  
  
  
  


"KEN!! KEEENNN!!!" Jesi screamed and Tai held onto her, keeping her from running away.

"Jesi! There's nothing you can you!"

Jesi's eyes overflowed with tears and she collapsed to her knees. Tear drops hit the sandy ground as she sobbed. Tai put his arms around her and pulled her face to his chest, trying to comfort her. Jesi cried into Taichi's shirt.

Mimi and Sora ran over to Kari and helped her sit up.

"Kari are you ok?" Sora asked in a concerned voice.

"Nng.. TK.. Where is he?" She said softly.

Sora looked up at Mimi, kind of asking what to do.

Mimi brushed Kari's hair out of her face and brushed to dirt off her shirt. "Now Kari you still have a fever, just relax." Mimi said.

Kari sighed and closed her eyes. She was delirious and had no clue what had just happened to TK, Matt and Ken.

Davis stepped up behind Tai. "Tai how are we going to save them, our Digimon can't do anything, that stupid Shadowmon just bats them away like flies!"

"I don't know Davis..." Tai said without turning around. "I just feel so helpless...." Tai felt a teardrop roll down his cheek and drip off the bottom of his chin.

"Hmm..." Izzy spoke up, "I have a hypothesis,"

Everyone suddenly looked optimistic, like Izzy's theories were the solution to any problem they faced.

"I think I know why Arukenimon picked only Matt, TK and Ken to abduct."

"Well Izzy!? Why!?" Tai yelled, still holding Jesi, who had now looked up and was listening to Izzy.

"Well it's obvious that Ken is the object of Jesi's affection. And it seems to me that Ken and Jesi's love may be what gives their digimon the ability to Ange-Digivolve. The power of their love has the same effect of the crests, giving our digimon the ability to digivolve to the ultimate level."

"But why did she take Matt and TK?" Cody asked.

"Because, Matt is Tai's lover and TK is Kari's. Arukenimon might be worried that Tai and Matt's digimon might also be able to Ange-digivolve, and we already know that TK and Kari's digimon have angel forms, Angemon and Angewomon."

"So since the Angel forms are the only thing that can hurt Shadowmon, Arukenimon made sure they couldn't digivolve to that level?" Yolei asked.

"Exactly, with the lovers separated, the digimon can no longer Ange-digivolve."

"Wow! I love hypothesizing with you Izzy!" Yolei grinned.

Meanwhile, the digimon all sat around on the ground in their rookie forms.

"I feel so useless!" Palmon sobbed.

"Hey, don't cry," Agumon said.

"Yeah, just because we can't digivolve doesn't mean we can't fight!" Gatomon said.

"Yeah, we'll fight to the end even if we have to use stone knives and bear skins!" Veemon said.

"Now why do I seem remember that from some well known TV show?" Tentomon said.

"And we'll get TK back!" Patamon yelled.

"And Matt!" said Gabumon

"And Ken too," Wormmon said.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Agumon said.

"Let's go kick some non existent Shadowmon rear!" Flotsymon said.

Tai looked over at the digimon. Their enthusiasm made him realize he couldn't just give up. He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and do something about the situation.

"It's time to take control..." Tai thought. "Izzy, can you track Shadowmon on your computer?" Tai asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes I think so." Izzy sat down on a log and the others gathered around him. He opened up his pineapple laptop and loaded the grid of the Digiworld.

"Here's where we are," he said, pointing to the highlighted square. "And this square is Shadowmon, it registers like a large concentration of control spires."

"Well let's go!" Davis said.

Tai stood up. "Right, and we all have to stick together and we can save the digital world as a team. Is everybody with me!?" Tai put his hand out, and Jesi placed her hand on top of his.

"We're with you all the way."

One by one, the Digidestined placed their hand on top of Taichi's. Tai, Jesi, Joe, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and slowly Kari all joined as one and began their quest to rescue their stolen comrades.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar!?" Tai yelled.

"Davis stole the cookies from the cookie jar!"

"Who me?"

"Yes you!"

"Couldn't be!"

"Then who?"

The Digidestined marched single file behind Izzy through the forest. Tai carried Kari as they walked along.

"Yolei... Why have we been singing preschool songs for 2 hours?" Cody looked up and asked Yolei.

"Tai's just trying to keep everyone's spirits up. And you have to admit, for someone who possibly lost their closest friend, who's sister is deathly ill, and who has to worry about the Digiworld on the brink of destruction, he's doing a pretty good job." Yolei said.

Cody sighed, and thought about his father. He knew what loss felt like. Tai was taking it pretty well. "He seems so tough on the outside...usually. It's weird to see him break down sometimes and show what he's really going through." Cody thought.

"Yolei... Do you think we're going to get them back?" Cody asked.

"Of course we are Cody, we're the Digidestined." 

Cody smiled a little and Yolei put her hand on her young friend's shoulder.

Jesi however, was still not in a happy mood. She still felt small tears dripping off her cheeks. She stared down at the ground as she walked, watching her dirt covered white boots stepping back and forth.

"Ken...I can't believe this is happening. Wherever you are, please be alright." She said to herself.

Davis stepped up and put her arm around her. "Hey! Cheer up, it's gonna be ok. Hey I'm sure wherever Ken is he's just fine." How amazing, as dumb as Davis acted, at times he knew just the right thing to say.

"I hope so...I don't know what I'd do if...."

"Don't worry, we've been through worse stuff than this!" Davis smiled.

"Like what?"

"Eh... well I can't think of anything at the moment but I'm sure we have!"

Jesi sighed and even though she knew things were just as bad as they had been a few minutes ago, she still felt comforted by Davis's words.

"Thanks Davis."

"Hey no problem!" he grinned.

Izzy walked at the front of the group, his eyes locked on his computer screen. Mimi stared over his shoulder.

"Izzy, don't you ever run into anything with your nose buried in that computer?"

"No, I can't say that I have ever run into anything...eh.. Not as a result of my computer anyway."

Mimi glanced up at Izzy, then back at the computer screen.

"Well what happens if I do this?" Mimi pressed a button and the map of the digital world disappeared.

"You've got mail!" the computer said.

"Mimi!! What did you do!?"

"Oops! Sorry!"

Izzy quickly loaded the map again. "Uh oh,"

"I didn't mess it up did I?" Mimi said, a sweat drop forming on her forehead.

"It's not you Mimi, it appears Shadowmon is in the area directly adjacent to the one we're in."

"Oh No!" Davis said, running up behind Izzy. "What's adjacent mean!?"

Tai grumbled and pushed Davis out of the way. He then handed Kari to Joe and peeked over Izzy's shoulder.

"Which way Izzy?"

Izzy looked at the screen and then looked at his surroundings. "This way," Izzy pointed to the right and the party changed direction towards Shadowmon.

"Tai," Sora said.

"What is it Sora?"

"Well, I don't mean to sound like a pessimist but what are you planning on doing once we catch up to Arukenimon?"

Tai sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I really don't know Sora. I just want to get Matt and Ken and TK back... but to be honest I have no idea how. I'm trying to be a good leader."

"You'll always be a good leader Tai. I'm sure you'll think of something at the last minute like always."

Tai smiled softly at Sora and she smiled back. "You're a really good friend Sora. I don't think I ever told you how much we all appreciate you. And well, I don't know if I ever told you this either but Matt and I both consider you our closest friend."

"Oh Tai," Sora hugged him tightly.

Tai put his arms around her and hugged back. "I need you now more than ever Sora." Tai closed his eyes and imagined Matt back with them. "I'll get you back Matt.. I promise, I'll turn my courage into wings and rescue you."


	26. In the Void

Chapter Twenty-six- In the Void

  
  


In a dark void with no form three figures float. It has no beginning and no end it seems. They are surrounded by a blackness beyond imagination. Time does not pass here, for those inside there is no past, present or future. There is only darkness inside and out. Yamato, Takeru, and Ken stay trapped inside a shadow, with their souls hanging outside their body.

Somewhere between being a boy and a man, they are alone. They are stuck in a frame of mind with no escape, before they found love and friendship.

"Everyone hates me. I do nothing but get in the way. Why do I even bother hanging around? They don't want me, they don't need me. No one does. I'm so useless. My life has no purpose. I'm nothing but a little crybaby who accomplishes nothing. The only reason they let me hang around is because they don't want to hurt my feelings...." TK's brain can only focus on these thoughts, of worthlessness. He feels like a little boy again, sitting on the dock of the amusement park, waiting for his brother to come back. The world doesn't want him, even his brother, who he thought was his closest friend and guardian has abandoned him now.

"Man, why was I ever born? I'm going to be stuck in this rut forever. It's like I've outlived my usefulness or something. TK doesn't need me, nobody needs me. Everybody's changed and become a better person but I'm the same jerk I always was. I wish I could just hide away somewhere and die, no one would care anyway...." Matt is an empty shell. He feels like he's sitting at the edge of the lake again, with no friends, no purpose. For some reason, he hasn't been able to grow, to find new challenges and new feelings of worth. Life is emptiness.

"Insects, worthless insects are all they are. No one in the world is worth even a fraction of what I'm worth. Why do they even bother going on with their tedious lives? They should know they'll never amount to anything. I'm the only one on earth who even deserves to live. It makes me sick just thinking about it. Oh well, no one ever said being perfect was easy...." For Ken, he is standing on the top of his apartment building, look out over the city. Covered in a veil of darkness, he can feel only hate and anger.

When one isn't loved or appreciated, they begin to lose themselves. All hope or happiness is gone, the glass becomes half empty. With their souls torn from their bodies, Matt, TK, and Ken have forgotten the love that they had found. They are completely alone in the universe, with absolutely nothing. This is a fate worse than death, to live endlessly with nothing but the torture of loneliness.


	27. Not So Fun Fair

Chapter Twenty-seven- Not so Fun Fair

  
  


Patamon sat on Jesi's head as they walked along, sulking. He felt like half a mon without TK around.

"It sure feels good to get out of that creepy forest!" Mimi shouted.

"Yeah but there's not much difference, the whole Digiworld is dark." Sora said.

Davis walked up next to Tai who was carrying Kari again. She was awake and feeling a little bit better now that they were out of the dark forest.

"Hey Kari, how ya doin?" he said. Davis's happy nature was amazing considering all that had happened.

"I'm a little better." she said in kind of a raspy whisper.

"Hey Tai, if you're tired I'll carry her." Davis said.

"No Davis, she's my sister I need to take care of her," he said without even making eye contact with Davis.

"Tai..." Kari said. He glanced down and saw her pleading eyes looking up at him. Tai sighed, he knew he couldn't argue with Kari.

Davis took Kari in his arms and Tai went over next to Izzy to check Shadowmon's position.

"Thanks Davis," Kari said.

"Hey no prob," Davis smiled at Kari as she closed her eyes and relaxed. Davis couldn't resist, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Kari's eyes opened.

"Davis...I really don't think now is a good time...."

"Kari, I know you love TK, and he loves you. But that doesn't mean I can't still care for you. I just want you to be happy."

Kari sighed. "He's just like Tai," she thought "He acts like he's brainless most of the time but then when you least expect it, he says something so heartfelt."

Kari smiled, for the first time since they had gotten to the Digiworld. She closed her eyes again and leaned against Davis's chest and he held her close. Kari drifted off to sleep but not because of fever this time, but because she felt safe in Davis's arms.

A short time later Kari's sleep was interrupted by an excited squeal.

"Look! An amusement park!" Mimi yelled, running ahead of everyone else.

"I don't believe it," Tai said. "This is the amusement park where I found TK four years ago."

"I remember," Patamon said. "This is where we met Demidevimon for the first time and he tried to make me and TK stop being friends." Patamon's mood seemed to brighten. He flew off of Jesi's head and into the amusement park. 

The Digidestined walked around in the park. Even though it was dark out, the bright colors and lights seemed to cheer everyone up a little.

"Too bad it's abandoned." Yolei said. 

But as the children walked past the empty rides and food stands, the kaleidoscope of lights started to give off an eerie feeling.

"This place is kind of weird." Joe said nervously.

"This isn't the way I remember it, last time we were here it was a lot happier." Tai said, glancing up at a twisted fun house face.

Everyone drifted apart as they explored the park. Mimi and Sora took Kari to freshen up and maybe find something for her to eat. Yolei and Izzy looked for a source of power where Izzy could recharge his computer battery. Joe, Cody and Davis wandered off together, but Tai just seemed to fade off into the background. No one had noticed where he disappeared to. Jesi strolled along by herself, kicking a rock in front of her. The sound of the stone skipping across the ground was all she heard until,

"That sounds like someone crying." She said. She raised an eyebrow and turned around, but she didn't she anyone. She walked until she came to a large lake, the Ferris Wheel's reflection shone brightly in the water. She took a few steps towards the waters edge and there on the dock she saw,

"Tai is that you?"

Tai sat huddled on the wooden dock. His face was hidden somewhere between his knees and his mass of brown, tussled hair and his body shook as he sobbed. Jesi kneeled next to him and placed her arm around his shoulders.

"Tai what's wrong?"

"Matt's boat...it's still here." Tai's voice had that scratchy tone, it was only like that when he had been crying for a while.

Jesi looked up at a swan shaped boat that was washed up against the shore. It was dirty and the paint was chipped, as if it had been neglected for a few years.

"That boat belonged to Matt?" she asked.

Tai sat up and wiped his face off with his sleeve. "Matt used that boat when we were in the digital world for the first time to go across the lake. Then again when we were fighting the dark masters. I guess he just kind of decided it was his. It must have been floating in the lake all this time, ever since the digital world was reconfigured."

"It's pretty, at least it was anyway." Jesi looked down at Tai's face and could see he was about to cry again, but was holding it back. "How about as soon as we defeat Shadowmon we'll all fix it up and surprise Matt."

"If we defeat him...."

"We will," She said softly, and wrapped her arms around him. Tai losing his spirit like this was not a good sign. What if they couldn't defeat Shadowmon? What if Matt, Ken and TK were lost forever....

  
  


"There, pretty as a picture," Mimi smiled happily as she fixed Kari's hair-clip.

Sora sat on the counter in the bathroom and groaned. 

"Mimi I can't believe you're thinking about making yourself beautiful at a time like this."

Mimi put her hands on her hips. "There's no reason us girls can't look good in the heat of the battle, right Kari?"

Kari smiled a bit and nodded. "Right."

"And I bet Kari feels a lot better now that she's all freshened up, don't you Kari?"

Sora rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Mimi, hey my hair looks terrible!" she said, glancing in the mirror. Mimi and Kari snickered a bit as Sora started fixing her hair.

Just then Mimi turned her head to the side and held a hand up to her ear. 

"Do you hear something?" she asked

"It sounds like creepy circus music," Sora said. Mimi and Sora let Kari lean against them and they all stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sounds like it's coming from over where those rides are," Mimi said. They headed over towards the music and saw Izzy and Yolei walking by.

"So you heard it too huh?" Izzy said.

"Yeah, do you know what it is?" Mimi asked.

"That's what we were about to find out," Yolei said.

All the Digidestined scattered around the amusement park had heard the music. It was eerie and twisted, like music being played on a warped record.

"Sounds like a carnival ride gone bad," Cody said, and he, Joe and Davis walked through the park.

Jesi and Tai sat on the dock looking out at the lake. There were still no stars, and the only thing that could be seen reflected in the water were the lights from the rides behind them. Jesi rubbed Tai's back to help him feel better, but it's hard for two equally depressed people to cheer each other up. Tai's head rested on his knees and he stared blankly ahead, until something caught his eye.

"Hey do you see that?" He said.

"What?"

Tai squinted his eyes and looked out at the water's surface. A circle of revolving lights had appeared in the center of the lake.

"One of the rides has started up," he said. Jesi and Tai shifted around and looked at the park to see what had caused the reflection.

"It's the carousel," Jesi said. Then Jesi and Tai noticed the same haunting music that the others had heard. Tai grabbed Jesi's hand and led her over to the carousel. The others had arrived from different directions and they all stood together in from of it.

"So that's where it's coming from," Izzy said. The inside of the ride was pitch black, and the lights were too dim to illuminate it. It spun very slowly and hadn't even made one full rotation since the children had arrived.

As the carousel turned, two dark figures came into view on top of it. The digimon all stepped forward, ready to attack, as Arukenimon and Mummymon stepped into the light.

"Oh great, this is worse than the fun house I was trapped in when I was six," Joe said.

Izzy sighed, "Only you Joe...."

"Round and round it goes, where it stops, nobody knows," Arukenimon said with an evil grin.

"What do you want now you witch...." Tai growled at her.

"I've just come to return something that you," Arukenimon waved her hand down towards the slowly spinning carousel, "lost."

The back of the ride slowly moved to the front, and the surrounding lights revealed three figures. The carousel turned, and each came into view.

"TK!?" Kari cried.

"Matt..." Tai took a step forward and clenched his fist.

"Ken?" Jesi said, then the features of the third figure were lit up. Wild blue hair and yellow rimmed goggles framed the face staring back at her. His blue eyes were now pale, and their sparkle was gone. Jesi's eyes opened wide and she brought her hands up to her mouth and gasped.

"That's not Ken!" Izzy shouted. "He's the Digimon Emperor!"


	28. Love Conquers All

Chapter Twenty-eight- Love Conquers All

  
  


"Digimon Emperor," Jesi choked out. "Ken...."

TK and Matt stood next to Ken with the same hollow look in their eyes. They were more like empty shells than real people.

"What did you do to them!?" Tai screamed.

Arukenimon slid off the top of the carousel which had now stopped. She landed gracefully on the ground in front of the Digidestined.

"Aren't you happy to see them? My what ungrateful children you are."

"PEPPER BREATH!" A fiery blast sped towards Arukenimon but she swung her hand and batted it away like a fly.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled. Agumon scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, old habit."

Arukenimon glared at Agumon and the other Digimon. They all took a step back. She clenched and unclenched her fist and then looked back at Tai.

"Well, if you want them, they're yours. I have no use for these three anymore."

"What did you do to them?" Tai hissed at her.

Arukenimon smiled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I guess there's no reason not to tell you. Their life energy is mine now, because without these three the Digidestined are powerless."

"You mean they're...dead?" Cody said uneasily.

"Oh no, they're quite alive. Come, listen to their hearts beat." She waved her hand at the three boys like they were a prize on a game show.

Jesi was still in shock from seeing Ken like this. She took a few uneven steps and stood in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and took the yellow and purple goggles off his face. Ken's once beautiful eyes that she had stared into so many times were now dull and empty. Jesi could feel a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Ken can you hear me?" she said. Ken's gaze was still focused on something behind her. She turned his head so he was looking down at her but instead of looking at her, he was staring a hole right through her. 

Jesi's face twisted up and her head fell against his chest. She started crying uncontrollably into his shirt. Mimi stepped up behind her and pulled her away. Jesi turned and cried on Mimi's shoulder. Mimi put one arm around her and patted the back of her head with her other hand.

"Shh... Don't cry now." She brought Jesi back with the group and she and Sora tried to comfort her.

Kari was leaning against Davis and was also crying. Davis squeezed her shoulders tightly and held her to him.

"Don't cry Kari."

Arukenimon's mouth tilted into a smile. "Like I said, they're not dead at all. It's more like their souls have been taken from them, and they now belong to me."

"Why!?" Tai stood another angry step towards her. "Why them!? Why not just destroy all of us!?"

The others were shocked to hear Tai say such a thing, and his remark was met with a unanimous gasp.

"I needed to get rid of the one thing that could beat me." her smile faded and they could see the anger and frustration in her eyes. "Of all the sickeningly sweet things you Digidestined have on your side; Friendship, Hope, Light, Sincerity, Kindness, there is one that is stronger than all the rest...Love. But now since your cute little boyfriends' souls are mine, your pathetic love is gone forever, and you are all powerless."

Tai's rage softened into depression and he hung his head. "She's right...we've really lost this time."

"And now that the digital world's last defense has fallen it's mine for the taking."

"No!"

Everyone turned. Jesi wiped her tears away and faced Arukenimon.

"Never."

"Oh really?" Arukenimon seemed intrigued.

"You've tortured us for the last time, and I am not going to let you destroy the Digital World! We WILL defeat you because we are the Digidestined."

"Jesi...there's nothing you can do." Tai said.

Jesi looked at Tai and then back at Arukenimon. She formed a fist with one hand and pointed directly at Arukenimon with the other.

"I won't give up! There's one thing you didn't factor into your equation Arukenimon. We are never powerless, because the power of love is stronger than anything!" Just then Jesi's crest started to glow, and her whole body was surrounded by a white light.

"WHAT!?" Arukenimon screamed.

The light around Jesi intensified until it was blinding. Then Flotsymon began to glow as well. The other Digimon stepped back.

"I feel something weird coming on!" Flotsymon cried.

Jesi's glow lit up the entire amusement park. The Digidestined shielded their eyes. All around them light bulbs began to pop and glass windows shattered.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!" Arukenimon shrieked.

"Flotsymon Digivolve to, Kasurymon!!"

"I don't believe it," Izzy shouted, "Jesi's love was so strong her Digimon digivolved despite Shadowmon's power!"

"Kasurymon Digivolve to, AngeKasurymon!" Kasurymon digivolved into her beautiful Angel form.

Arukenimon clenched her teeth with fury. "You haven't won yet... DESTROY HER!"

Suddenly the top of the carousel burst open sending debris flying in every direction. Shadowmon flew out of the top with a devilish scream. Two terrible arms shot out of his form at Jesi.

"DEATH SHADOW!" 

"Ange-beam!" AngeKasurymon's blast disintegrated the hands just as they were about to rip Jesi to shreds. Two more arms formed as soon as the first two had been destroyed. They lunged at AngeKasurymon and she darted out of the way.

"Without Ken her attack is only half as strong!" Izzy shouted.

"Quick get them out of there before they're killed!" Tai yelled and dashed over to the carousel. He grabbed Matt's stiff body and pulled him away. Joe and Davis ran up and dragged Ken and TK away too.

"They're like Zombies!" Davis said, "Ken, buddy, can you hear me? Man I hate seeing him all evil and stuff again."

Tai sat Matt down on a bench and shook him.

"Yama wake up!"

Shadowmon and AngeKasurymon's battle raged on. He dove at her and she ricocheted off the side of the roller coaster. Shadowmon crashed into it sending the roller coaster cars tumbling to the ground in a heap.

"Ange-beam!" she shouted and the flash of light went through the monster forming a huge hole. His body formed back together as if the attack had never even hit him.

"Death Shadow!" Shadowmon's deadly hands extended out at AngeKasurymon again but she darted away each time like a moth flitting around a candle.

Jesi's glowing figure stood fixed to the spot, the power of her love aiding her digimon. Kari looked at her friend stand firm in the face of adversity, her hair and skirt billowing up from the power of the light.

"She can't do it alone..." Kari said. "I need to help!" Kari looked over at TK's lifeless body sitting on the ground with Davis and Joe over him.

Kari felt a wave of power flowing through her. "I won't let you down TK!" she yelled. Kari's crest began to glow just as Jesi's had and she stepped up next to her. Kari took Jesi's hands and they smiled at each other. The light surrounded both of them.

"Together," Kari said, "We will win."

"Gatomon Digivolve to!" Gatomon's body changed shaped and form into a beautiful woman. "Angewomon!" Gatomon's ultimate form of Angewomon hovered over the rookie Digimon. She smiled at Kari and the flew up to join AngeKasurymon in battle.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sora said, "I feel to helpless just standing here watching."

"There's one thing we can do!" Mimi shouted. In a few seconds Mimi and Yolei were standing on top of a hot dog stand jumping up and down waving fans with pictures of Angewomon and AngeKasurymon on them.

"2 4 6 8, WHO DO WE APPRECIATE? US! US!"

"Oh brother," Sora sighed and shook her head.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon said and her arrow of light shot from her bow and through Shadowmon. Shadowmon let out a low pitched, bloodcurdling scream. 

"Ange beam!" Each time the two angels attacked, Shadowmon's size seemed to decrease a tiny bit.

"Look!" Cody yelled, pointing up at the battle, "It's working!"

"Death Shadow!" One hand sped towards AngeKasurymon and pinned her against the Ferris wheel. 

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon's arrow blasted through and deleted Shadowmon's hand. AngeKasurymon ducked out of the way just as another hand came at her.

"Good shot, and just in time!" she said to Angewomon.

"Any time!" The two glittering angels, one of blue hair and one of gold, continued fighting the gigantic shadow. Each blast of light that shot through him decreased his size and slowed him down.

"This can't be happening... IT ISN'T POSSIBLE!" Arukenimon screamed.

"I think they're going to win!" Yolei yelled.

"It's still not enough!" Izzy said. "We can't beat him unless the six digimon unite!"

"What? Which six Digimon?" Cody said.

"Isn't it obvious? AngeKasurymon, AngeStingmon, Angemon, Angewomon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon!" They all looked over at TK, Ken, Matt and Tai. Joe and Davis leaned over Ken and TK trying to wake them and Tai sat with Matt on the bench.

"Watch out!" AngeKasurymon yelled.

She knocked Angewomon out of the way just as Shadowmon was about to swallow her up.

"Is he trying to eat us!?" Angewomon yelled.

"He's trying to steal our power!" AngeKasurymon shouted back..

"Heaven's Charm!"

"Ange-beam!" 

Both streams of light crashed into Shadowmon but with the same small effect they had been having.

"Our attacks aren't strong enough!"

"He's just too powerful!"

The two digimon circled around Shadowmon firing a barrage of blasts at him. Shadowmon lunged up from under the explosions and grabbed Angewomon's hair with his teeth. Angewomon screamed as her neck was pulled back.

"Ange-beam!" AngeKasurymon's attack blasted Shadowmon in the face causing him to fall back, and singeing the tips of Angewomon's hair.

"Talk about split ends!"

Shadowmon's black ghost-like body crashed into the side of a building. As he hit, three small glowing orbs flew out of his mouth. One blue, one yellow and one pink. They floated down away from the battle and towards the Digidestined.

Tai sat with Matt's body leaning against his chest. Matt's eyes were wide open and staring ahead. Tai ran his fingers through Matt's silky blonde hair.

"Matt I've failed you, I'm so sorry." Tai felt himself starting to choke up. "I wasn't strong enough." Tai leaned Matt back on the bench so he was lying down. Tai leaned over him and gently ran his finger down the side of Matt's face.

"Yama, I love you..." Tai leaned over and gave Matt's lips a soft kiss. Matt's face remained pale and motionless like a corpse. Tai broke down and cried. He leaned his face against Matt's chest and his tears soaked into Matt's shirt. Tai cried harder than he could ever remember crying before, but as he cried, he didn't notice the small blue ball of light floating down towards Matt like a feather on the breeze. It drifted slowly towards him and landed on Matt's chest next to Tai's face. The glittering light caused Tai to open his eyes. Through his tears he saw the light settle through the fabric of Matt's shirt and then down into his body, right to his heart.

Tai sat up and dried his face off. He looked into Matt's face and saw his eyes slowly close.

"Yamato?"

When Matt's eyes opened again they were sparkling and bright. Matt's vision focused and he looked up at the person leaning over him.

"Taichi? What happened?" He sat up slowly and rubbed the side of his head.

"Matt! Oh Matt!!" Tai threw his arms around Matt's body and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Matt's eyes opened wide in surprise. Tai broke the kiss and leaned back.

"What was that for?"

"You don't remember anything do you?"

Matt shook his head. Tai just smiled.

"All that matters is you're ok now."

Below them on the ground, TK and Ken had awakened as well. Ken's Digimon Emperor outfit disappeared and he was back in his school uniform. Matt, TK, and Ken's blue eyes had regained their sparkle when their souls had been returned to their bodies.

"Now," Tai said, "We end this nightmare."

TK and Ken slowly sat up with help from Davis and Joe. Ken shook his head a little and rubbed his forehead. He blinked a few times and saw the blinding light surrounding Jesi and Kari a few meters away.

"What's going on!?" he shouted. He stood up quickly but was overcome with dizziness and his legs went out from under him.

"Hey Ken, Take it easy you just woke up from some kinda trance thingy!" Davis said, and helped Ken back to his feet.

"A trance? What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember getting eaten by Shadowmon? You were gone for hours!"

Ken rubbed the side of his head and stared at the ground. "We were gone? For hours? I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember was being in the forest and then I was here lying on the ground."

"Maybe it's better that we don't remember anything," TK said. "Who knows what horrible things might have happened to us."

Ken nodded, then looked back up. He saw Angewomon and AngeKasurymon battling Shadowmon overhead. 

"Jesi and Kari, what's going on, what is that bright light around them?"

"I don't know but we need to help them!" TK shouted and ran over towards Jesi and Kari. He suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to be with Kari, and Ken began to feel the same thing. Ken hurried over and stood with TK outside the cylinder of light and Jesi and Kari were inside. They held each others hands with their eyes closed, and looked as if all their energy was being concentrated to form the light.

Tai and Matt now stood alongside TK and Ken, staring into the light.

"You need to join them!" Izzy shouted. "Only all your powers united can defeat Shadowmon!"

A look of determination formed on Ken's face. He looked over and Arukenimon who stood on top of a nearby building. She looked as if she was about to burst with anger as she watched the two angels firing beams of light into her creation.

Ken took a deep breath and stepped into the light. He joined hands with Kari and Jesi and his crest began glowing. Wormmon, who had been standing with the other rookies, felt an immense surge of power flowing through him.

"Wormmon Digivolve to, Stingmon!" Agumon, Patamon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon all stepped back to give the giant, green, insectoid digimon some room.

Stingmon felt his power increasing even further.

"Stingmon Digivolve too, AngeStingmon!" Stingmon's form changed to that of a man with a helmet like Angemon's but colored green. AngeStingmon powered up his arm cannons that had once been used for his Spiking Strike attack in his champion form. He flapped his beautiful wings and flew up into the battle to join AngeKasurymon.

"Go on TK! We can't wait around here forever!" Matt said, shoving his brother forward.

"I'm going Matt, settle down already."

"Yeah Matt, even when the digital world's about to be destroyed the golden rule still holds firm!" Tai said with a big grin on his face.

"What golden rule?"

"No Pushing."

Matt rolled his eyes and shoved Tai aside. Then TK clenched his teeth together and stepped into the light to join Kari. As he joined hands with the others, the spot over his heart where his crest of Hope once hung began to glow.

"Patamon digivolve to, Angemon!" Patamon now felt the power from the Digidestined's light and digivolved to his champion form. He dashed up into the air and joined his partner, Angewomon. The four angels launched their attacks into the huge shadow.

"Heaven's Charm!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Ange-Beam!" AngeStingmon and AngeKasurymon fired their now combined attack into their enemy. Shadowmon began to get smaller as pieces of him were deleted with each attack.

"We're going to win!" Yolei shouted, interrupting her and Mimi's cheering. 

"They're going to win!" Arukenimon screeched. He face was turning red as a Punimon and huge veins were popping out on her forehead.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're so beautiful when you're angry!" Mummymon said in a sing-song voice.

"BE QUIET!!!" Arukenimon yelled so loud that the whole building they were standing on shook under the feet. She slammed her fists down over Mummymon's head sending him right down through the roof.

"What a woman!" Mummymon said, and then passed out.

"Last but not least," Tai said, looking into the light at his little sister. Even if her body was weak, her will was so strong. 

Tai glanced over at Matt. "Who would have thought after all the fights we had when we were younger that things would turn out like this."

"Yeah, really" Matt said. He grinned at Tai, remembering the final battle with Venomyostismon. "Scared Tai?"

"No, not at all," Tai shook his head. Matt grabbed hold of Tai's hand. They looked at each other as if they were telepathically connected, thinking back on everything they had been through together since that day at summer camp when they had been transported to the Digital world for the first time.

Matt and Tai stepped into the light and the six children formed and unbroken circle. Above each Digidestined the ring of light changed color. Blue light flowed out of the ground below Matt and shot into the air, orange for Tai, yellow for TK, pink for Kari, white for Jesi and pink for Ken.

"You ready?" Agumon said and the light began to surround him and Gabumon.

"You bet!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to,"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to,"

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

The two mega forms stood in the middle of the amusement park with Gomamon, Palmon, Biyomon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Veemon standing around them.

"Let's finish this," WarGreymon said.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon flew into the air with the other Digimon and surrounded Shadowmon. Shadowmon now had nowhere to go. He lunged at AngeKasurymon trying to swallow her up, but was blasted with a giant,

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted and swung a huge metal claw down in Shadowmon's face. Shadowmon shot out a dark hand, which crashed into MetalGarurumon, throwing him to the ground.

"Not while I'm around, Hand of Fate!" Angemon's attack blasted into Shadowmon's body sending deleting pixels flying in every direction.

"Ready partner?" AngeStingmon asked AngeKasurymon.

"I've never been more ready!" They circled Shadowmon, dodging the hands shooting out at them.

"Ange-Beam!" The force caused Shadowmon to lose altitude and he almost hit the ground, but quickly bounced back at them with a vengeance. 

"Death Shadow!" He was getting slower with each hit, and the black force coming out of him with his Death Shadow attack was able to be dodged. The blackness narrowly missed the two angel digimon.

All six flew in a ring around Shadowmon.

"All together!" Angewomon shouted.

"Heaven's Charm!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

And finally AngeKasurymon and AngeStingmon's Ange-beam blasted into Shadowmon. The attacks hit him with a huge explosion and a horrifying scream was heard. Shadowmon seemed to collapse in on himself like a black hole. The form thrashed around violently growing huge then tiny. The shadow swirled and contorted around in the air, until it finally disappeared into nothingness.

Light shot out of the six digimon and Salamon, Tokomon, Koromon, Tsunomon, Minomon, and Bunilomon fell towards the ground. Sora, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, Yolei and Mimi ran over to catch them before they could hit the surface.

The beams of light coming from the six lovers dissipated, and they all fell to their knees, exhausted. 

"We did it...he's actually gone." Jesi said through her deep breaths. As she leaned down on her hands and knees she began to feel light headed. Her arms went weak, and the world around her went black as Jesi lost consciousness.


	29. A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-nine- A New Beginning

  
  


Jesi's eyes opened slowly to see Yolei leaning over her. Yolei smiled when she saw Jesi waking up.

"Welcome back to reality," Yolei said happily.

It took Jesi a moment to realize where she was and remember what had just happened. She was lying on a picnic table inside a large wooden building at the amusement park. Jesi sat up and looked around.

"Where's Ken? And where are the others?"

"Ken is outside waiting for you. You were the last one to wake up. How are you feeling?"

"How long where we asleep?" Jesi asked.

"A few hours, it's morning now."

Jesi rubbed her eyes and hopped off the table. It was hard to believe that Shadowmon was really gone. They had actually found the power to beat him. Jesi pinched her arm to make sure this wasn't just some wonderful dream.

"Ouch!"

"What did you do that for?" Yolei asked as they walked outside to meet the others.

"Oh, no reason."

When Jesi and Yolei stepped outside the others were all standing around or sitting at picnic tables chatting. Ken saw Jesi and hurried over to her. He threw his arms around her and hugged her, almost lifting her feet off the ground in the process.

"Ken, I thought I had lost you for good," she said when Ken let go of her.

"Don't worry, I would never leave you, not in a million years."

Just then something dawned on Jesi.

"What happened to Arukenimon and Mummymon?"

"They're gone," Ken said "The others told me after Shadowmon was deleted Arukenimon and Mummymon made a quick retreat."

"But what if they make another monster? We might have to start all over again." Jesi sighed and sat down on a bench next to a picnic table.

"Don't worry about that Jesi," Izzy said. He walked over to her and opened up his laptop. "I have some good news." Izzy loaded the map of the digital world and held it up in front of her. "Go ahead and scroll down, notice anything?"

Jesi pressed the down arrow and scanned each square and it moved up the screen. When she got to the bottom, her eyes lit up.

"The control spires, they're all gone!"

"Every single one," Izzy said, slapping his laptop shut. "It seems Arukenimon put all her faith into Shadowmon and used up every last control spire on him."

"Finally," Ken sighed "Those awful creations of mine are gone forever."

Jesi stood up and grabbed Ken's hand and squeezed it tight. Her touch reassured him that he was no longer alone, and didn't have to worry about his horrible past as the Digimon Emperor.

"But Izzy, what if Arukenimon and Mummymon try taking over the Digital World on their own?" she said.

"I highly doubt two goofy ultimates like them could take over anything."

"They couldn't even rob a convenience store!" 

Jesi turned when she heard Davis's voice. Davis and Cody were walking up with arm fulls of food.

"Chow time!" Davis said.

"Mmm!" was everyone's response.

As the Digidestined sat down to eat breakfast, Jesi noticed that two of their companions were missing from the group.

"Where are Matt and Tai?" she asked.

"They left a while ago, before you woke up. I'm pretty sure they're at the lake," Kari said as she began eating.

"I wouldn't go looking for them if I were you," Sora snickered. Everyone looked at each other with big grins on their faces, and ate a well deserved meal.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile a short distance away, Matt and Tai floated in the middle of the lake in Matt's swan shaped boat.

"I wanted to fix it up, but I couldn't wait to show you," Tai said. A gentle breeze blew Tai's soft, fluffy hair.

"Don't worry about it, I just can't believe it's still here after all these years." Matt said.

"It's not very beautiful anymore though, not like it used to be anyway," Tai said, flicking a chip of peeling white paint into the lake.

"Hey, beauty is only skin deep, or in this case wood." Matt laughed.

Tai turned and looked at him. "But you're beautiful all over," he said, inching a little closer to Matt.

"How would you know what I look like all over?" Matt said with a little smirk on his face, moving closer to Tai.

"Come on, I've seen you in your birthday suit before, remember that booby trap hotel with the hot spring when we first came to the digital world?"

"Oh yeah, the hot spring." As they talked their bodies were moving closer and closer together, until they almost touched noses.

"So like I said, you're beautiful all over Matt."

"I've grown up a lot since then you know. I've changed, we both have."

Taichi placed his arm around Matt and pulled his head until they were about to kiss.

"How about you show me how much you've changed?"

"Only if you show me too."

"Deal."

Matt and Tai's foreheads touched and they both grinned at each other, showing their pearly whites.

"And Matt, one more thing."

"Yeah Tai?"

"I...I love you"

"I love you more"

Matt softly pressed his lips to Tai's and leaned him back in the boat. Soon Matt and Tai could no longer been seen through the windows of the boat as they lied down, and the small swan shaped craft gently rocked back and forth in the middle of the lake.

  
  
  
  


Kari sat leaning against TK with his arms around her after everyone had finished eating. She felt like all her energy had been magically returned to her and was stronger than ever.

TK leaned his face against Kari's head and rubbed against her. He gave her a tiny kiss on her forehead and Kari sighed. It was a sigh of complete contentment and relaxation.

"TK, how long do you think the Digital world will be safe?" Kari said quietly.

TK pulled Kari closer to him and she rested her arms over his, which were wrapped around her stomach.

"Kari, the digital world is never really safe. The powers of darkness will always exist and they will always threaten the digital world and real world alike. That's why we're here, to protect both worlds." TK's hands started to tense up, and he stared off into the distance.

"TK hates the powers of darkness so much...but he won't admit he hates them. TK is so sweet most of the time, but it seems like he has a lot of anger hidden deep inside him. Everyone thinks it's because of Angemon being reconfigured during the last battle with Devimon, but I think there's more troubling him than just that. What happened to you to make you like this TK?" Kari thought to herself. She gazed up at TK's face and his piercing blue eyes looking ahead. He seemed to be focusing on something, but not actually looking at anything.

"TK, do you promise you'll always care for me?" she said.

TK's mind suddenly snapped back to reality. "Of course I will Kari."

"I guess that's all that matters for now," Kari said to herself.

  
  
  
  


Later, when the digital sun was high overhead, Matt and Tai arrived back at the group of picnic tables where the others had been resting all morning.

"Where have you two been?" Davis snickered and poked Tai in the side.

"None of your business Davis," Tai said, pretending to be angry, even though he obviously wasn't.

"We should probably go back soon," Izzy said, who was sitting on one of the tables with his computer in his lap. "Our parents are probably worried sick out us, we've been gone for two days."

"Hmm, that means today is Sunday!" Mimi said happily.

"So?" Izzy said.

"Well it's still the weekend, and in New York it's not even morning yet, so we have a whole day to just stay here and have fun!"

"Yeah! Mimi's right," Tai said. "We never get to have any fun in the digital world, we're always fighting something or knocking down some stupid control spire! Last time we thought we had some free time our summer vacation in the digital world was cut short, so lets make up for it by having a day of fun!"

"But what about our parents, Tai?" Izzy said, raising a finger in kind of a know-it-all Izzy way.

"They can wait for us for one more day! And besides, they're not stupid, they've probably figured out where we are by now!"

"I don't know Tai, you're parents never seemed that bright to me," Matt chuckled, who immediately received a light punch in the stomach from Tai.

"Well," said Joe, joining in the conversation, "I have my never-ending supply of toilet paper with me in case anyone has to go!" he said, and held up his bag.

"It's settled then," Tai said. He stood up on a table and held his arms up in the air. " After all, we are in an amusement park, so let's go have some fun!"


	30. Those Who Play Together, Stay Together

Chapter Thirty- Those Who Play Together, Stay Together

  
  
  
  


"Well Yolei? Is the red light on?" Izzy called over the hum of motors and gears turning.

"Red light and green light are on Izzy!" Yolei called back, who was sitting in front of a small control panel.

"Ok then," Izzy slid out from the machinery and closed a panel behind him. He stood up and walked over behind Yolei. "Now just turn the key and everything should start up."

"Here we go!" Yolei turned a large rectangular key and lights started flashing above them.

"The Mega Coaster is up and running!" Izzy said. Izzy and Yolei, the mechanical geniuses of the group had done it again, and figured out how to start up some of the rides in the park, including the main roller coaster.

"Yeah but, do you think it's safe?" Yolei asked.

"Of course it's safe. Tell me, have I ever been wrong?"

"Well there was that one time where you only got a 99.4% on Trigonometry Trivia."

"Ok, one time."

Just then Izzy and Yolei's conversation was interrupted by an excited voice. Mimi, Davis and Cody were sitting in the roller coaster cars.

"Well, start it up already!" Mimi said.

"Yeah! I'm gonna ride till I puke! Then after that, I'm gonna eat till I puke!" Davis yelled.

"This is your idea of fun?" Cody said. 

"Who cares, let's go!" Mimi said.

Izzy leaned over Yolei and pushed the start button on the controls. The roller coaster car started moving slowly up the track to the top of the first rise. Mimi's screams were heard in the distance as they sped down the hill and into a tunnel.

"Does it say anywhere how many times the cars go around?" Izzy said. Then Yolei realized Izzy was still leaning against her looking at the control panel. His whole chest was pressed up against her back and she could feel his heart beating. Yolei's face started to turn red.

"Uh...what...was the question?" 

Izzy leaned back until he was un a normal standing position and put his hands on Yolei's shoulders. "Is something wrong Yolei?"

She could feel a sweat drop starting to form on her forehead. "Izzy has pretty strong hands for such a small guy, must be all that typing. Wow, I never noticed before but Izzy is kind of cute. We do have a lot in common, wait a minute, what am I thinking!?" Yolei thought to herself.

"Eh, no nothing's wrong!"

  
  


Elsewhere in the park, Tai stood in front of a game stand shooting balloons with a dart gun. Sora and Joe stood nearby with Matt who, as usual, had his hands in his pockets.

"Five in a row!" Tai yelled as he shot another dart. "Don't stop me now! I'm on fire!"

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey what do you think is going to happen to us now? Last time the digital world was out of danger the Digiports closed on us. And what about us older kids, what if we're not needed anymore?" Joe said while pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Stop worrying Joe, you really need to get a new hobby." Matt said.

"But Matt, Joe is right." Sora chimed in. "Usually only children are allowed in the Digiworld, what happens when we get too old?" 

Matt sighed and reached up to brush some hair out of his eyes. "How old is too old?" He said softly.

"Yes!! Ten in a row! Did you see that Matt?" Tai yelled happily.

"Lucky Tai, he'll never grow up." Matt thought.

"Hey Tai, lemme take a shot at that thing," he said. Tai handed the gun over to Matt and he leaned over the counter and took aim.

"Go ahead, but I bet you a million dollars you can't hit as many as me!"

As Tai said this, Matt shot down a whole row of balloons one right after another, with perfect rhythm and accuracy.

Matt stood up and handed the gun back to Tai. Then he held out his hand.

"So, where's my million dollars?" Matt said with a smirk on his face.

Tai looked at Matt's hand for a second, then smiled. "You can have it, but only if you catch me first!" Tai pushed the gun to Matt's chest and dashed away.

"Hey come back here!" Matt tossed the gun into the booth and ran after Tai, laughing the whole way.

"How long do you think it will be before we see those two again?" Sora said.

"Probably a few hours," Joe replied.

Sora and Joe smiled wryly at each other and started heading towards the main refreshment stand to see how all the digimon were doing.

  
  


"How do I look?" Kari said. She was lying in the grass next to TK wearing his hat. The white bucket hat, however, was a little too big for her and hung down over her eyes.

"Cute, Kari," TK, who had been sitting, now lied down next to her. The grass tickled the sides of his face.

Kari rolled over onto her stomach so she was facing TK. Her mouth turned up in a sweet smile and stuck TK's hat back on his head. 

"How come you always wear a hat anyway?" she asked.

"I don't know, how come you always wear pink?"

A little half sigh, half laugh was heard in Kari's throat. They had been lying in the field of grass and flowers outside the amusement park for hours, and it was late afternoon now. White puffy clouds rolled overhead and bright yellow sun beams peeked through them.

TK was smiling as he looked up at the sky, but for some reason it seemed like something was still bothering him. Now that Kari thought about it, it almost always seemed like TK was troubled deep down inside, but never told anyone and did his best not to show it. His brother Matt was the same way.

"I wonder what makes them this way?" Kari thought. Her smiled softened until she had kind of a sad look on her face. "Is it because of their parents divorce? But that was so long ago, could it really effect a person that much?"

Kari moved over until she was leaning against TK.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it Kari?"

"Mmhm..." Kari sighed. "Hey TK, when we were little in the digital world for the first time, did you have a crush on me then too?"

"Well, yeah a little. When you were sick that one time, and Tai was so worried you were going to die, I was really worried too. I felt like it was my responsibility to take care of you when Tai wasn't there. I guess that's what made me start caring about you so much. As we grew older, and when I moved back to Odaiba, the feelings got even stronger."

"I'm glad, I guess the Kamiyas and Ishidas were meant to be together." Kari obviously had the same view on this subject as her older brother.

"I guess so."

"I wonder what Matt and Tai are doing right now?" Kari said, not really expecting an answer, but for some reason this statement seemed incredibly funny to TK. He held his hands over his mouth, keeping back a laugh

Kari raised an eyebrow and leaned over him. "TK, what's so funny?" Then Kari began tickling him and TK started laughing like crazy. He pushed her away playfully and rolled on top of her without even realizing the awkward position this put them in.

Kari was shocked, and let out a little gasp. TK stopped laughing and got a look of bewilderment on his face. He swallowed nervously but didn't move off of Kari. She didn't try to move away either. 

"Kari..." He leaned over and touched his lips to hers. Kari moved her arms around him and savored the taste of his kiss. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair. TK planted tiny kisses along Kari's cheek and down her neck.

TK moved his face down and pressed his head against Kari chest. She was expecting him to take her camera off from around her neck, or unbuckle her belt, but instead she felt TK's body shaking. To her surprise he was crying.

"TK? What's wrong?" They both sat up and TK wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Kari pulled him to her and rubbed his shoulder. "TK, why are you crying?"

"It's just, you know...stuff."

Kari sighed. She held TK in her arms and rocked him back a forth like a little baby. "TK, what is locked down so deep inside you that you won't even tell me?" She said to herself, and they sat in the field together for a long time.

  
  


Jesi and Ken walked through the Fun house together. All around them were scary faces and booby traps. Ken held onto Jesi's hand and helped her up a tall spiral staircase.

"I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time," Jesi said as she stepped gingerly up off the top step.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun." Ken said. He held her close to him with his hands on her lower back. Jesi closed her eyes and stood on her toes. Ken bent down a little and touched his lips to hers.

In a little while, as they were walking through a dark hallway in the fun house, Ken let out a quiet sigh.

"Ken, is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking. Jesi, you don't think what we did in the woods last night was...wrong, do you?"

"Did it feel wrong to you Ken?" she said.

Ken smiled a bit and shook his head, causing his navy blue hair to sway back and forth. "No."

"Look Ken!" Jesi said and hurried out of the hallway. "It's some of those big fun house mirrors."

Jesi stood in front of one and her reflection looked like a tall, curvy super model.

"Wow, I'm actually tall!" she giggled.

"Your height isn't the only thing that's bigger," Ken said, pointing at her reflection.

"Ken!" Jesi started to blush and covered her chest with her hands. She laughed and pushed Ken in front of one of the mirrors. "Let's see what you look like!"

Ken's reflection was short and very distorted. "You look like Wormmon!" Jesi chuckled.

Ken looked at the mirror for a moment without saying anything, and then burst out laughing. Jesi seemed surprised to hear such a sound coming from Ken's mouth.

"Ken I've never heard you laugh so hard, it's so cute!"

Ken's face turned bright red when he remembered what an unusual laugh he had.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Kenny, I think your laugh is adorable!"

"Kenny?"

In a moment Ken and Jesi both looked like they were about to burst, and soon the whole fun house echoed with their laughter. For the first time in his life, Ken was truly happy.


	31. The End of a Dream

Chapter Thirty-one- The End of a Dream

  
  


The digidestined and their digimon gathered around a TV set near the park later that day. They had had a wonderful time at the amusement park that fun filled day, but were now depressed. It was time to go back home. Sometimes, it seemed like the digital world was their real home, as if they all belonged there together.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Tai said. The sun was setting and a few faint stars could be seen. The group nodded in unison.

"Well, it's time to go then."

Tai stepped to the side and allowed Yolei to hold up her Digivice.

"I wish I hadn't drawn the short straw an gotten stuck doing this. I don't think anyone wants to leave." she thought.

"Digi-port open," Yolei said, but not as enthusiastically as usual.

The Digi-port on the screen appeared, and the red button on it changed to green. In an instant, the thirteen children were sucked into the TV screen and vanished.

A few seconds later, in the school's computer room, the same thirteen children tumbled out of a computer and onto the floor. As they all stood up from the heap they were in, they began to realize something was terribly wrong.

"Hey, where are our Digimon!?" Davis shouted. It was true, none of their Digimon where there, not even the in-training forms that usually came back with the younger Digidestined.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Izzy said solemnly. "They're in the digital world. We aren't needed there anymore, because the Digital world is safe."

"I think we all sort of knew this was going to happen," Tai sighed and sat down in a desk chair. "That's why nobody wanted to go back."

"We'll go back again someday, won't we?" Cody asked Izzy.

"We'll probably be called back the next time the digital world is in danger, but there's no way of knowing how long that will be."

"We could all be grown up by then..." Ken said.

"We never even got a chance to say goodbye!" Jesi choked out, and began crying. Ken held her to him and she sobbed into his shirt.

"Why can't we just open the digi-port again!?" Yolei said, holding her D-3 up to the screen. Nothing happened.

"It's no use," Izzy said softly. "The digi-ports are all closed, there's nothing we can do."

"We'll see them again someday," Kari said, but everyone knew she was just as devastated as they all were.

"I guess we better head home," Tai said. The all walked out of the school in silence and went their separate ways down the street. Jesi walked Ken to the subway station and waited with him while he bought his ticket back to Tamachi.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ken," she said.

Ken only nodded and got on his subway car as it pulled up to the platform. Jesi sighed and slowly made her way home.

  
  


The next day, the doorbell rang at the Ichijouji's apartment. Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door the see Jesi standing outside.

"Hello Jesi, it's so nice too see you! Ken is in his room reading right now."

"Thank you Mrs. Ichijouji." Jesi bowed politely, and Ken's mother noticed a small tear rolling down her cheek. Jesi walked by her and into Ken's bedroom.

"Oh dear," Ken's mother brought a hand up to her chin. "I wonder what could be wrong?"

Jesi closed the bedroom door behind her and Ken hopped down off his bed. He gave her a big hug, but Jesi slipped out of his arms.

Ken was very confused. She sat down in his desk chair and started sobbing.

"Jesi, what's wrong? Are you still upset about our Digimon?"

"Ken," she seemed to be afraid to speak

He kneeled down on the floor next to her and looked at the face, waiting for a response.

"Ken," Jesi took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her hand. "My family is moving again. We're going back to California where we used to live before we came here."

"What!?" Ken stood up, completely in shock.

"I'm sorry...."

Ken felt like a knife had been stabbed through his heart, as is his entire world was coming down around him. He clenched in hand in a fist so hard his arm started shaking. He exploded into a fit of tears and collapsed on the floor.

Jesi quickly kneeled down beside him. "They told me as soon as I got home last night. I would have called you then, but I was too upset."

"This isn't fair," Jesi heard Ken say. He was leaning over and his hair hid his face from view. "Why is this happening to me? You and Wormmon filled up the empty space that's been inside me since Sam died, and now I'll never see either of you again!" His voice got louder as he spoke.

"Ken, we'll see each other again, and I'll write to you of course. I promise to come and visit whenever I can!"

"How often will that be, once a year? Once every five years?" Ken slammed his fists against the floor. "Why do I lose everyone I love!?" Ken was crying uncontrollably now. Jesi wrapped her arms around him and pulled his body up until he was facing her.

"You think this doesn't hurt me too!? I would rather be with you than do anything else," Jesi was also crying now. Ken leaned against her and they held each other tightly, as if some unknown force was about to rip them apart at any second.

  
  


A few days later, all the Digidestined were gathered at the train station to wish Jesi goodbye. They all stood on the platform together, except one. Ken wasn't there.

"Don't worry Jesi, he'll be here soon," Yolei said and set a hand on Jesi's shoulder.

"I hope so, my train leaves in ten minutes." Jesi sighed and looked around at all the wonderful friends she had made since moving to Japan.

"I'm going to miss all of you so much." Jesi proceeded in saying farewell to each person and giving them a hug goodbye.

"Sora, you've been a great friend. Who would I have talked to in girls gym class without you?" Jesi hugged Sora.

"We're all going to miss you so much. First Mimi had to move away and now you." Sora swallowed back tears and let go of Jesi. "Take care."

"Joe, I probably would have died in the digital world if it wasn't for your help. And who knows what might have happened to Kari if it hadn't been for a great doctor like you around."

"Only three years of high school and eight years of medical school left to go and it'll be official!" Joe said.

"Yolei, I'm going to miss you a lot too. I might never have even been to the digital world if you hadn't helped convince the others to let me go. And you've been so much fun to hang out with."

"Oh Jesi, don't make me cry," Yolei sniffed back a tear. "My glasses will fog up."

"Cody, you're so young, but always so sensible and serious. I sometimes wish I had a little brother like you to take care of."

"Have a good time in America," Cody said. Jesi bent down and gave him a hug.

"Davis, you're always around to brighten everyone's day when they're feeling down. I don't think I'll ever meet anyone who can cheer me up like you do." Jesi hugged Davis and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Just call me the blue bird of happiness!" Davis said.

"More like the Goggle head of happiness," TK said. Jesi stepped over to TK and Kari.

"You two have been so kind to me. You're both wonderful friends. I'm not sure how I'm going to get by without you." Jesi gave Kari a huge hug and TK a huge kiss.

"We're going to miss you so much Jesi," Kari said.

"Here," TK took off his hat and handed it to Jesi. "Take this with you to remember me by."

"You're giving me your hat? Oh TK, you don't have too."

"Don't worry, he has six more like it at home," Cody said. Everyone laughed a little and Jesi put the hat in her suitcase.

She sighed and turned to Matt and Tai. "Life is going to be very hard without you guys around," she said softly. "Where would I have been at school without you two to defend me from those bullies? I hope you are very happy together." She gave each of them a heartfelt kiss and hug goodbye.

"No problem," Matt said.

"Don't worry, we'll all see you again someday!" Tai smiled.

Then, last but not least, Jesi walked over to Izzy, who stood away from the group and seemed to be inspecting his shoes.

"Izzy,"

Izzy looked up at her, remembering how hard it was to say goodbye to Tentomon in the trolley car three years ago, and how he had let his emotions get the best of him then.

"Izzy, I'm going to miss you most of all. You're my best friend, you're like a brother to me. No one has ever showed me such kindness, I mean, you even fought for me! It's been great going to school with you everyday and living next-door to you all this time."

"I'm going to miss you too Jesi, and..."

"Yes Izzy?"

"I love you. Besides Tentomon, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"I love you too Izzy," her voice was kind of a whisper, and she wrapped her arms around him. She let her silent teardrops fall onto Izzy's jacket. Saying goodbye to the other Digidestined was the hardest thing she had ever done, but what about Ken? He still hadn't arrived, and people were starting to board the train.

Ken ran down the street a few blocks away from the train station. He was running so hard he could barely breathe. As Ken's feet pounded the pavement he remembered the scene that had occurred at his apartment just a short while before.

"Ken, Jesi's train to the airport leaves in little while, you should hurry up and go or you might miss saying goodbye." Ken mother said while she stood at the counter chopping vegetables.

Ken sat slumped over the kitchen table. "I'm not going," he said without even looking up.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want to say goodbye to her...."

"Ken," his mother sat down at the table next to him. "Ken I know it's hard saying goodbye to someone you love, but if you don't do it you might regret it someday."

He was going to regret it. "I'm so stupid, why did I wait until the last minute? Now I'm going to be late and I'll never get to say goodbye..." Ken thought as he raced down the street. He was almost there, but it was too late.

When Ken arrived at the train station the doors were closing and the train was starting to lurch forward.

"Ken!" Yolei yelled when she saw him walking through the doors. "Where were you?"

"I'm too late!" Ken cried as tears began flowing down his cheeks. He pushed through the others and stopped at the edge of the platform. The train was picking up speed and the last car was moving by.

"Jesi!" Ken screamed at the train. The one of the windows of the car opened and Jesi leaned out.

"Ken!" she leaned out the window as far as she could and reached her hand out to him. He tried to touch it, but the train was moving away too fast.

"Jesi, I'm so sorry!" Ken called to her.

"I forgive you Ken!" the train began moving out of the station and away from Ken. Jesi reached into her hair and pulled the red ribbon out of it. She tossed it out the window and it flew backwards. Ken reached out and caught it.

"So you never forget me!" she yelled.

"Jesi..." Ken's voice was high and squeaky from crying.

"I love you!" Jesi's hand was still reaching out the window for him.

"I love you too, more than anything," Ken could barely even speak anymore. His pupils shrunk as the train sped out of sight, and Ken collapsed onto the platform in a sobbing heap. After every day spent together for months, he had lost not only his digimon but his best friend too. He felt so empty inside, and his heart ached. His very soul was hurting. The happiness he had finally found was gone, maybe never to return.


	32. If I Never Knew You

Chapter Thirty-two- If I Never Knew You

  
  


"I'm so worried about Ken," Mrs. Ichijouji said to her husband. "He hasn't eaten, he won't go outside, he won't even speak to me." Ken's father could see that she was about to cry. He handed her a handkerchief.

"I'll go talk to him," he said and began to walk out of the room.

"He won't talk," she said through her sobs.

Ken's father walked to his room and knocked on the door. There was no reply from inside. He opened the door slowly and saw Ken lying on his bed, in the same place he had been for two days. If he had gotten up at all, they hadn't noticed.

"Son, if something's bothering you, we're always here."

"Go away," was Ken's only reply. His face was pressed into his pillow and his voice was muffled.

His father sighed and walked out of the room. He looked back at Ken one more time and then closed the door.

"What am I going to do? I don't even have the will to move anymore." Ken's thoughts raced through his mind. "I must be the most pathetic person on the face of the earth."

Ken's steady breathing was the only sound in the room until,

"Ken? Can you hear me?"

Ken sat up in his bed with a start, "Wormmon?"

  
  


In her new house, Jesi sat in her bedroom alone. She was supposed to be doing her homework, but could only concentrate on tossing pencils at the ceiling and watching them stick. She threw another one up and it jabbed into the ceiling, joining the five that were already there.

Jesi let out a long drawn out sigh. She leaned over the desk with her head resting on her arm. She missed Flotsymon terribly, and missed Ken even more. She glanced over at her Digivice sitting on the corner of the desk.

"Piece of junk, a lot of good it's doing me. I wonder what Ken's doing right now, I hope he's not as miserable as I am."

Just then something caught her eye. She sat up to see a face looking back at her from the computer screen. It was a young man with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh good you're awake, I thought I might have caught you during nap time."

"Who...are you?" she said into the screen.

"My name is Gennai, and I'm one of the guardians of the Digital World."

"Gennai? Izzy told me about you but I thought you were old."

"It's a long story," Gennai said. "The reason I'm here is to give you an important message. Jesi, you must know already that it was your determination that saved the Digital World from certain destruction. If not for the light which your love for Ken created, the whole place might be in ruins right now. We are eternally grateful for that. In return, my fellow guardians and I have decided to grant you your wish."

"What wish is that?" 

"To be with the one you love, the Digi-ports are now capable of being opened by the black and white Digivices. I wish for you to have a safe and healthy life Jesi, and once again, thank you." Gennai's face immediately disappeared from the computer screen.

Jesi sat in her chair in shock for a moment. She picked up her Digivice and looked at it. Just then, the Digiport appeared on her computer screen.

"Can it be? Is this really happening?"

  
  


"Wormmon, do you have any idea how this happened?"

"I don't know, I was just walking by the TV in this area and noticed the port was open. I don't know how it happened, all I know is I'm happy to see you." Wormmon replied. Ken took him in his arms and held him close.

"I'm happy to see you too Wormmon, I've missed you." Ken set Wormmon down on the rock next to him, and gazed out at the bright orange sunset.

"Where is my life going now Wormmon? I feel so alone and helpless again."

"I'm always here for you Ken."

Ken sighed and looked around him at the landscape unfolding below the rock they were perched on.

"It wasn't too long ago that we were sitting here resting after destroying some control spires. It's hard to believe how much things have changed since then."

"But some things always stay the same!" Ken heard a voice call. He turned to see Flotsymon running up the rock towards them. She sat herself down beside then and caught her breath.

"Hi, how's it going?" she asked cheerfully.

"Flotsymon? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a digimon just come to say hello to some old friends? Oh, but there is one more reason I came." Flotsymon looked behind her at someone walking up the rock.

"You don't mean,"

"Ken!"

Ken's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth in a huge smile. He ran up to Jesi and took her in his arms. He spun her around until he began to get dizzy.

"Jesi, I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again."

"I told you we'd see each other again! How could I ever stay away from you?"

Ken held her close to him as they sat down on the rock and they watched the sun go down together. 

"It's just like the first day we met, except this time there are no awful control spires on the horizon," he said.

"From now on we can meet here whenever we want, Ken."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Gennai appeared on my computer screen and told me. Ken, the digital world is granting us a favor and giving the two of us access here whenever we want."

"But why? Why not the other Digidestined?"

"Because, love always finds a way, and we were meant to be together."

"Jesi," Ken didn't seem to remember how to speak for a minute, he only knew how to stare at her and look into her eyes. He sighed softly and rested his head on hers. As they sat together with their digimon, Ken only had one thing to say,

"I love you Jesi, and I just don't know what I would do... If I never knew you."

  
  
  
  


THE END


End file.
